Life at Kong Studios 3
by thevampire2010
Summary: It's been a year since La'Vega moved into Kong Studios with the Gorillaz, and things are going up sky high along with a lot of other unexpected things.


**Episode One**

**Shocker part I**

Gorillaz and La' Vega are back again with another adventure, but as a reminder of what happened the last time here's a little recap from the last time just to refresh all of the readers' memories. Riptor, Jago and Orchid had came from the magical world all the way to the mortal world to help the girls' defeat Wilt, and he is gone for good, Spinal's locked away and won't be able to come out from jail in the magical world, and Amy is saved. As a result the prophecy was completed and the whole universe was saved from danger. And in the end everyone lived in piece, and they put on a show on Labor Day which turned out to be a big hit. Oh, and Alina and 2D became an item and shared a kiss-and they're going strong-although Murdoc might have something to say about it at some point, and honestly who knows? And 2D got magical powers and got to use them to help save the world from danger as well. Talk about things not being as they seem. And Amy's faith has also been decided on the account of what she's done, and everyone should be accountable for their own actions. But everyone will find out about it later.

It was the night before school started up again, and Victoria would be starting her first day of college and Kayla, Alina and Maura will be seniors in high school. And there was a lot to be going since their seconds CD sold a lot more than the first CD a year ago.

But on this particular night, Murdoc and Crystal went with Amy's parents, Judie-Murdoc's sister-and Kevin, Amy's dad to take Amy to the airport so that they could send Amy off to England to live with her grandmother and go to a boarding school there. Amy was against the whole idea, but they weren't going to back down or change their minds at all.

Amy was even trying to pull away from them which caused them to have to force her into the airport against her well where her grandmother would be waiting for her. She even fought with her parents to let her stay.

"Come on, Amy, we don't have time to put up with this-your plain's going to take off soon." Judie said to her, pulling Amy by the hand.

"I can't believe you're doing this to me, and I don't want to go." Amy struggled to stop them but it didn't help. She was still being forced to the air plain that she would take all the way to England. "And you can't make me."

"Watch me." Judie said back to her.

"Amy, we're only doing this for your own good; it's just one step closer to brand new environment so that you could have a fresh start. That's all." Kevin was trying to get Amy to calm down before they got there. "And your grandma is really looking forward to seeing you and having to stay with her. We're not doing this to punish you-don't think of it that way."

"Oh yes we are." Judie interrupted.

"You can't do this to me, mom-I won't do it." Amy said back to her.

"Amy, you're going no matter how much it demeans you, and I don't want to hear another word about it."

"I don't care. Murdoc, could you do something about this; stop them or something before it's took late." Amy begged him.

Murdoc ignored her knowing that it would be for the best.

Then Amy turned to Crystal with a face full of anger about the whole thing. And Crystal knew that it was coming sooner or later.

"Amy, don't give me that look, I know what you're thinking." Crystal to her, not wanting to hear it from her.

"You know what, Crystal, this whole thing is all your fault. If you hadn't brought those two brats of yours and got pregnant with Murdoc's daughter, Lizzie, then none we wouldn't be here right now and none of this would have happened." Amy said to her with anger and harsh hate for Crystal in her voice.

"Amy, stop right there, you know better than to say that or to even think of that." Murdoc stepped and ended Amy's rage on everyone else.

"Oh sure, take her side all because she's the mother of your child, that's probably not even yours." Amy said back to him with rage.

"According to the DNA test she's his." Crystal said back to Amy.

"Yeah, you probably slept with a bunch of men before this." Amy said with anger once again like always.

"You watch it, young lady. And you better show some respect for everyone, and if you ask me that's what's got you here in the first place." Murdoc warned Amy and had to reminded about how much trouble her attitude has gotten her into lately. "If you don't get over it and knock it off I'm going to make you glade that you're going away."

"You can't do anything to me." Amy said.

Murdoc just flat out ignored her comment and went on about this business.

Then they finally meat up with Amy's grandmother, and she was still trying to as hard as she could to break free from this so she could run the other way. But let's just say that luck wasn't on her side anymore. Now was the moment that she was trying to get out of since the day it was said and decided, or said and done now.

"Hey, mom, Amy's just a little nervous about going halfway around the world and starting a new school and everything. That's all." Judie lied about to hide what was really going on.

"Mom, please don't send me all the way out there, I'm not going." Amy trying as hard as she could to fight back through this and get out of it.

Judie was getting sick of it, and Kevin was still trying to make an attempted to do whatever he could to help the situation.

"Amy, we don't want to fight about this anymore-"

"Don't worry about a thing, I'll take her from here and make sure she's safe. I've dealt with Amy when she was like this before." Grandma Nickels took Amy's hand, and had walked with her to the plain with Amy fighting to break free so she could go back to her parents, but her grandmother had a tight grip on her. And Amy's bags were on a crate and were now being loaded on the plain.

Amy was trying to get off the plain, but the door had already closed and the plain was taking off and headed for England. As soon as that was over Murdoc and Crystal had took off and went back to Kong Studios, and Judie and Kevin went back home. They had all hoped that it would be easier than it was to do this for her.

"I am so sorry about what she said to you back there, Crystal." Judie apologized to Crystal just before they pulled off. "Amy doesn't like it when someone else is buying off of her attention and taking the spot light from her. And that's what she thinks Lizzie-"

"Don't worry about Amy, you're both doing the right thing for her and some good is going to come out of this from the minute she gets there." Crystal was helping to make them feel better about the situation, cutting Judie off mid sentence. "And anyway, I'm use to it by now after hearing all about from day one when Lizzie was conceived and I knew I was going to have to hear Amy saying a whole bunch of stuff like that anyway." She had added with a smile. "And Alina and Anna are strong girls', they've dealt with it before as well."

"Yeah, I guess you're right about, I just don't want that to get in the way of any of the girls' and make them feel upset." Judie explained. She got in the car on the passenger side, closed the door and put her seatbelt on. Kevin did the same and started the engine in the car. "And all of those girls' are wonderful, and they're probably the best things in the world to you two right now."

"Sure are." Crystal agreed with her. "We'll check in with you tomorrow when the girls' are off on their first day of school."

"Oh, we look forward to that." Judie said to Crystal with honesty.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Crystal said back to her.

Then they both pulled off and that was the end of that conversation to their Labor Day evening. Nothing else was said after that. And when they got back to school it would seem so different to them because of the fact that Amy's gone, although they still have to put up with her snobby friends, but now it's not going to be that much drama for anyone.

The first day school.

Alina was walking up to the school building just before class started, Kayla was in her locker looking for something, and Maura was looking at the different classroom doors that were in front of her as she kept walking along the hallway. Then she walked over to a classroom and opened the door, and Kayla was standing beside her. Alina stood there in a black dress shirt and a pair black jeans and black heals with her hair straight down.

"Come on, Alina, we have to get to class." Maura was holding the door for them. She was wearing a blue dress shirt with a jeans shirk and tan heals.

"As if we don't have enough time to spare. We have to get goods seats before the rest of the class shows up for chorus." Kayla commented as she walked into the room just in time, wearing a bright yellow t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans

Maura followed her, and Alina walked in after them. And as she got into the room she saw a bright light shinning in front of her and heard a whole bunch of people singing. She just couldn't see where it was coming from because of the light. She looked around a little longer and still didn't find anyone in the room. Then she heard Mrs. Barr's voice the second the singing had ended, and she was telling the class something about the song that they had just sang, but she didn't catch all of it.

"That's good, now let's try it this way and see how it sounds." Was all she heard Mrs. Barr saying to the class. And the class starting singing the same song again.

Alina couldn't even see the class yet as hard as she tried to find them, there wasn't any sign of them. She heard a bunch of singing going on around her, but she couldn't tell where exactly it was coming from because it was a bunch of different people singing. She couldn't even find Mrs. Barr anywhere, but she could still hear her voice somewhere.

Then Noodle appeared in front of her, wearing an outfit that was in some way the same as Alina's but in a different color. It was red, and hair style was the same.

"Alina, sing with us." Noodle took Alina by the hand and led her to the where the rest of the class was while everyone was still singing.

And Alina was able to see the class, and Mrs. Barr after being blinded by the light for so long.

"I think you might know this song." She added as she took her seat. "Give it a try, Alina, and you might even like it."

"Don't make her sing it if she doesn't want to, Noodle." Maura's voice appeared.

"Stay out of it, Maura, the whole class is singing it together." Noodle responded to the voice.

Then it turned into someone else calling her name, and the whole class started had started calling out to her. She looked at each of the students to make sure that nothing bad was going to happen, and no one jumped out to attack her which was a good thing. Then all of a sudden music started playing again, but it wasn't the song that they were singing. She though that it was strange and she looked around to see where the music was coming from, but she couldn't find the source of it. The music actually tuned out the class voices.

Then she heard someone calling her name again while the music was still playing and she woke up from that to see that 2D was in her room, waking her up. She was happy to see him first thing in the morning.

"Hello, sleepy head." 2D greeted her with a smile and a hug.

Alina hugged him back with a smile. "Hay, 2D." Then she checked her cell phone to see what time it was, and it was only forty-five minutes tell 5:00 in the morning. "What are you doing in here? I don't have to wake up for another two hours." She had asked him that question. But she wasn't mad at him because she knew that there was a good reason, or other wise he wouldn't have just came into her room like that.

"I heard some music coming from your radio so I came into check on you to make sure that you were okay." 2D explained to her with a smile. He sat on the edge of Alina's bed. "So are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just had the weirdest dream ever that's all." Alina explained to him.

"Just tell me what happened." 2D was all ears and ready to hear anything.

"Will, we were in school and I had to go into chorus class and I saw nothing but a big bright light and heard people singing and Mrs. Barr was talking to them. But then I've finally saw them when Noodle led me to the crowd of students' and someone had started saying my name, and I heard music playing again and then you woke me up when you've called my name." Alina explained to him. She laid her head down on her pillow to relax. "You probably think that it's strange for something like that to happen, and I don't blame you for thinking that. I'm sure a lot of people would think that it's strange in the end."

"I don't think it's strange, it's probably just the first day of senior year getters that always means that the time has come when senior year is about to begin. That's all it is." 2D had explained his theory to her. "And graduation day would probably be a lot closer to you than you may actually think it is, although it's not going to be for a really long while-for now anyway. So are you excited about your senior year starting today?" He asked her what, apparently, might be one of the many age-old questions in this centaury.

"Yeah, and it's going to be big, I could tell you that." Alina commented, keeping her head on her soft pillow the whole time. She was still able to see 2D smiling down on her, which made her smile back at him, and they're are finally boyfriend and girlfriend in extremely stable relation that's just started overnight. "And I'm going to be graduating in June this year."

"Yeah, and by this time next year you'll probably be a business woman making so much music with your friends while still being in a singing group with them and going on tour and stuff." 2D had commented, running his figures through Alina's hair. He couldn't help but to smile at her because of how cute she looked, and he was happy for her. "I can tell you right now that you're really going to like once it gets started and underway. Trust me, once it starts you'll never want it to end but make the best of it as much as possible."

"I'll remember that when I go to school today. That sounds really helpful." Alina had responded with a heart warning smile that could melt anyone's heart when they get to see it.

"Glade I'm able to offer some advice to anyone who would listen to me." 2D had commented.

"I'm sure that people would listen to you since my friends are sort treating me like total slug, and it's going to take some time for them to get over it." Alina said back to him thinking about that offal day when everything almost fill to pieces all because of her. But she saved everyone in the end though. Then she decided to change the subject topic. "So did Murdoc say anything about Amy when he got back?" She asked 2D.

"Nope, but Crystal said that Murdoc did get into a little bit of a fight with her just before she left, and that Amy was trying to pull away from them so she wouldn't have to go with them." 2D explained to them. "And Amy kept telling "don't let her go", but they weren't listening to her at all-they just ignored her and off she went."

"Wow, I didn't think that Amy would break down like that." Alina commented.

"Me either. And do you know what the bad part is?" 2D asked her.

"What?" Alina responded.

"Crystal said that after Amy went with her grandmother and her grandmother had forced her onto the plain Amy was trying to get but the door was closed and the plain had already taken off." 2D filled her in on that part of the scene at the airport, which was the most dramatic of all of it. "And her parents didn't even care if Amy wanted to go on this plain to England with her grandmother or not, they were serious about going on this trip. And they've signed her up for a boarding school there and everything."

"So that should say that they were serious from the start." Alina commented. "In a way, they're right that it would do her some good to get a fresh start and everything. Amy did keep getting into trouble before, and she didn't even go to the show last night and lied about working behind the scenes of it when they haven't even see her."

"Oh, I heard a lot of people were talking about that." 2D pointed out. "At the after party they were saying so much mean things about her not being there and everything."

"Oh, will, I didn't hear anything about it." Alina said.

Then her cell phone went, playing a Gorillaz song, which meant that someone had sent her a text message at this hour, although it's only thirty-five minutes to five and she didn't have to wake up until 6:00a.m. and start getting ready for school. It was a text from Beth, and it said to meet her at her locker since her locker was right next to Alina's locker this year, and that she had something to tell her and the others. And it also said that it was something personal that she couldn't tell anyone else.

"Oh my gosh." Alina gasped at the message.

"Is Beth okay?" 2D asked her in concern.

"I don't know, but it seems that she wants to talk to us when we get there." Alina had explained to him and handed 2D the phone so he could see the text. "In fact, 2D, you could read it and tell me what you think it might be."

2D read the text message and looked over it carefully to look for anything that he was sure would give him a clue to tell him if the text message was distress, SOS, or if it was something good. He even read over it a second time while Alina waited to hear what his thoughts and opinions were.

2D gave the cell phone back to Alina and was ready to speak.

"Will, judging by the way the text message was written it seems like it's an SOS." 2D finally admitted what this thoughts were on the whole thing.

"You think so?" Alina asked him.

"That's what it seems like if she added the line "it's personal and can't tell anyone else about it", and that doesn't usually send out a good sight of things to come." 2D went on. "And at this rate the situation could be anything until you find out."

Alina thought about it for a second and considered that option. She just hoped that Beth was okay and it wasn't anything that serious.

"Will, I'm going back to bed for the next couple of hours so that you could get all the rest you need." 2D kissed Alina on the lips, walked out the room and closed the door behind him. "See you later when it's actually time to get up." He added as he walked back to the basement.

"Yeah, see you later." Alina laid her head on her pillow and then fell back asleep. It was only a matter of time before the others brought it up.

The first day of school is finally starting up, for real this time. And it isn't a dream this time, it's the real deal.

It was finally 6:00 and everyone was getting ready for the first of senior year, and all of the things that laid ahead of them. Kayla was the first one out of her bedroom since Victoria's class didn't start until 8:00 in the morning so she still had sometime to sleep in for a while.

So Kayla went into the living room and watched TV while she waited for Noodle, Maura and Alina to finish. And Alina walked out into the living room next and had joined Kayla, although she was reading the third book in the Twilight series.

"Hay, Alina?" Kayla greeted her.

"Hay, Kayla." Alina responded back while still reading her book.

"Did you get a text message from Beth around four something this morning saying to meet her by her locker or something?" Kayla had asked her.

"Yes I did, and I'm guessing that you've got that text too?" Alina responded while still reading her book.

"Yep, and Maura and Noodle got the text message too." Kayla pointed out. "And I guess it must be something important if she wants to meet with all of us and couldn't call us to say anything."

"Must be." Alina responded in concern.

Then Maura and Noodle walked out of the room, arguing about something.

"I'm going to ask Alina." Maura said.

"No, I'm going to ask Alina." Noodle said back to her.

"No way, I am." Maura said back.

"No, I am." Noodle said.

"BE QUIET, SOME OF US ARE STILL TRYING TO SLEEP IN HERE AND I HAVE CLASS IN A FEW HOURS, GASH!" Victoria called out to Maura and Noodle in her bedroom. "JUST SHUT THE HECK!" She added.

But that didn't help much at all.

Kayla was getting fed up with it so she decided to take matters into her own hands instead of letting go any farther.

"Alright, just to end this you're both too late, I've already beet you to the punch." Kayla said to them. "She got the text message too, just like the rest of us did so you could stop that fighting." After all of that was said she was able to hear the TV again and could hear herself think with the piece and quiet in the room. "Yes, music to my ears."

"You could say that again." Murdoc was in the kitchen cleaning up while Crystal was getting Lizzie up and ready for the day and getting Anna ready for school since she's going to be leaving in a little while. "I thought those two would never shut up."

"You know we're still in here and we could hear you, right?" Maura commented. "And I call that an insult, Murdoc-you know better than to talk about a female like that."

"Oh hush up." Murdoc said back to her.

2D walked into the living room and with a camera so he could get some pictures. Murdoc noticed that flash coming from 2D's digital camera and wanted to go in there and smash it into piece. 2D could see that look on his face.

"Don't worry, Murdoc, no one wants a picture of you anyway so don't even think about it." 2D said back to him just in time. "Stay in there and do whatever it is you're in the middle of doing right now."

"You wait until I get my hands on you, you idiot." Murdoc warned him. "Then I'll make you wish that you've never said that."

2D just ignored him and took a couple of pictures of the girls' so that they would have something to look back on in a few years to come. And he understood that Murdoc was still a little upset about the way that things went with Amy last night.

Then Russell walked into the living room to let them know that he was driving the four of them to school and that he was ready to go when they were. And they took off just in time to meet Beth at her locker, and they ran into Emi along the way as they've walked inside the school to look for her and find out what was up with early SOS signal.

"So, what was up with all of you guys cell phones going off like that this morning at four am? I almost thought I over slept or something due to that noise." Russell asked.

"Beth had sent the four of us a text message saying that she wanted us to meet her at her locker before class starts because she wanted to tell us something." Noodle said in a quick response. "And we don't know what she wants to tell us anyway.

When they've finally found her they saw her just walking up to her locker, and by the look on Beth's face they could tell there was something bothering her. And they could tell that it wasn't looking too good from what they could see.

They walked over to her and Alina started to open her locker.

"Hay, Beth, is everything? You sounded kind of upset when you've sent the text." Emi had asked her. "Is it something urgent that you wanted to tell us?"

"Yes, it is." Beth had answered the question sadly and closed her locker. "But I'm afraid it's going to have wait until I see you girls' in lunch today so that way I know that I don't have to worry about other people getting into our conversation when we go to sit at our table in the cafeteria."

"Okay, are you sure?" Maura asked her.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Beth locker her locker and walked straight to class before any of the other students had a chance to see her like this. "And tell Jazzman, Cori, Malady and Samantha that I said that too. And Quinoa too. It's really important that tell you guys this when we're all together."

"Okay, we'll tell them." Alina agreed to do that for Beth's sake.

And Beth walked into the classroom without another word being said after that.

"She seems kind of emotional if you ask me." Emi had commented, concern about her friend. "Maybe it's as bad as I thought it is, or even worse."

"Do you think it's something that she didn't want to say just in case someone else walks along and hears what she says?" Noodle asked.

"Who knows?" Kayla commented.

"We'll just have to wait and find out instead of saying all of these things when we know that it's probably not going to be true in the end." Alina suggested, ending all of the worse things that they others were coming up with.

Then the bell rang they had to get to their first class, and it surprisingly didn't last that long and ended on a good note. Everything went by so fast until they've got to chorus class, which spelled out trouble for Noodle and Maura because this is the scary part that'd happened.

Maura was walking into the classroom until she got knocked out to the floor. She looked up and saw that Noodle was responsible since she was on the ground as well. But, in the end it was only an accident although none of them want to accept that. Talk about a school full of drama.

"Noodle, could please watch where you're going? You're always doing this to me on purpose, you know." Maura said to her.

"No I'm not, you're always knocking me down on purpose, and you saw me right there when you were coming over here." Noodle said, defending herself.

Little did they know the students in the hallway watched as both of them threw all of their school things and jewelry on the hallway floor and was about to start fighting and loosing control of their anger. It was going to let to this sooner or latter, and everyone had saw that coming it was a matter of time before it actually did.

"No, it was you." Maura said back to her. "You saw me coming, and decided that it would be a good idea to push me down."

"No, it was all your fault, Maura." Noodle said to Maura an attitude in her tone of voice. "You just don't want to admit that you're wrong, as usual, and you know it."

Mrs. Barr stepped outside of the chorus room as soon as she heard them yelling at each other outside in the hallway.

"Now, ladies, come on in and forget about who did what and worry about class. I am not going to stand by and let you two get into trouble all because of some silly knock down." Mrs. Barr said to them. She got them into the classroom and drama ended there in the classroom. "Everyone else, go to your class before you're late." She called out into the hallway and closed the door.

Everyone was sitting where they always sat, but the only two things missing in the classroom was Amy and Brendan. Brendan had graduated back in June with Victoria, and is going to the same college as Victoria. And he knows that Amy's gone, and is really half way around the world.

Maura looked over to Beth before class started and noticed that there was an issue that they won't hear about until after class when they got to the cafeteria and she'll finally tell them everything. And Maura saw something more than just sadness in Beth face and in her eyes, she had also seen something that was too good to be true, and she had to think that it can't be that and it had to be something else-but not what she was thinking about it could be now that she could sort of tell that it might be what she was thinking in the end. They saw Sarah and Dreamina, James, Andy, Josh, Cori, Malady, Quinoa, Malady, and Jazzman just to name a few people. Alina took the time that was left to tell the others to meet them at the lunch table in the cafeteria so that Beth could tell them what's going on.

"Good morning, class, and welcome back to a brand new year, and for my seniors the very last year of school." Mrs. Barr greeted them with a welcoming smile, and so did Jade. "Now to start off this school year, we have a new student joining the chorus legend this year. And actually, make that two new students, and they're both siblings-one of the siblings is a senior and the other is a junior this year."

Everyone waited to hear the names of the students that would be part of their class this year.

"Everyone, please welcome Harriet Daniels, and her brother Shawn Daniels. And welcome aboard the chorus class line." Mrs. Barr said with joy. "Brain, since this year is your junior year you will show Shawn around, and Alina, you're a senior so you will have to show Harriet around the school since they've both just came from a different school."

Everyone welcomed them for the first few minutes of class time while Mrs. Barr, and Jade, passed out one of the songs that they would be singing in the fall program that's sit to start in November. Then they went back in front of the classroom to explain what's happening this year.

"Now, Harriet and Shawn, this is how the chorus group works out: we start all of our programs off with the National Anthem, then the women's group goes on and sing the songs, then men's group, and then you will all be combined and that's called the crowed." Mrs. Barr explained to them after everyone had gotten a song that she had passed out and opened herself. "And the first song is for the crowd, and there's going to be a lot of songs with solos in it. In fact, this song has a solo for anyone, boy of girl. Jade, could you play it for them so that they could hear it and try out for it? And it's actually a duet, so a boy and a girl could try out for it." She added.

Jade played the solo for them and sang it for them as well so that they could get a chance to hear all the notes in the solo. And after that it was time the students to audition, and it was probably going to be a lot of try outs for this one.

Noodle and James were the first to try out for it, then it was Kayla and Craig, and, last but not lease, Maura and Cody. But the duet went to Kayla and Craig in the end since no one else wanted to try out for it, which was a good thing so it would stop any fighting between Maura and Noodle. Maura also noticed that Beth was really quiet the whole time as the rest of the class went on.

"Now for the next song that also have a solo, this time is going to be going to the women's group, and it's a song we did over the summer. It's from Mama Mia called "I have a dream", and I think some of you would like it." Mrs. Barr informed them.

It was played for people who haven't heard it before. And after that Kayla was the first person to try out for it, then Maura, then Noodle, Cori, Beth, Malady, and Harriet. It made the class surprised to hear Harriet's voice sounding similar to a couple of the other girls' in class.

"Harriet, that was great, but I want to use your voice for something else instead." Mrs. Barr said. "But it was good though. Alina, let me hear you."

Jade played the song for her while she sang it for the solo try out.

**I have a dream**

**From **

**Mama Mia**

Alina

I have a dreamA song to singTo help me copeWith anythingIf you see the wonderOf a fairy taleYou can take the futureEven if you failI believe in angelsSomething good in everything I seeI believe in angelsWhen I know the time is right for meI'll cross the streamI have a dreamCOMPANY:I have a dreamA fantasyTo help me throughRealityAnd my destinationMakes it worth the whilePushing through the darknessStill another mileI believe in angelsSomething good in everything I seeI believe in angelsWhen I know the time is right for meI'll cross the streamI have a dreamI'll cross the streamAlinaI have a dreamI'll cross the streamI have a dream

"Alina, you've got the solo." Mrs. Barr gave it to her.

Then the bell rang for class to end and it was finally time for everyone to go off to lunch for their lunch break. That goes on for an hour and a half so that everyone could get a chance to enjoy their break.

"Alright, everyone, have fun and I'll see you tomorrow since this music class, as I hope to remind you, is double black." Mrs. Barr said. "And nothing is going to chance the music class from being double blocked. And boys, I'll give you your songs tomorrow and go over it as soon as we meet again, and we'll see tomorrow."

"Alright." James responded as he kept walking down to the cafeteria.

The girls' all stopped at their lockers to put their things away, and Alina saw Josh walking over to Beth's locker down the hall but she couldn't hear what was being said. It was obvious that there wasn't any fighting or anything like that because she saw that Beth looked a little down and sick, and Josh hugged when everyone had took and minded their own business.

"Do you think that Beth's okay?" Maura asked Alina.

"I don't know, and it doesn't look like it from here. You see the way she's holding on to Josh." Alina informed her.

"I hope she's okay. I'll see you at lunch and make Beth wait for you so you could hear everything too." Maura said as she took off for the cafeteria. "I'll wait for you down there."

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute." Alina promised her.

Thankfully no one was paying any attention to Beth and Josh, or even listening in on their conversation and what was being said. And Beth looked like she was about to cry as soon as she buried her head into Josh's chest which also sit the sign that something was a mist and there was no telling what it could be.

Alina locked her locker and went to the cafeteria to meet up with everyone else so she won't mess out on any of the news that was soon to be said when everyone had soon gathered around the lunch table to see what was making poor Beth so upset and she didn't look too well either.

When she got to the cafeteria she was able to pull up a seat, and all of them stayed seated to wait to hear what Beth had to tell them that was so important for her to tell them at this moment.

"Beth, what is it that you want to tell us?" Emi asked her as a friend. "You can go ahead and tell us, we're all here for you."

Beth looked around to make sure that all of her friends were there to hear her out. She had to gather up her confidents in order to tell them.

"What is it?" Dreamina asked them.

"Will, that weekend when we got back from the summer field trip my parents had gave me permission to go to the Josh's house and spend the night. And I have been there every single night ever since." Beth began to explain what went on.

"And what happened? Did you two have sex or something while you were there?" Emi asked her. And the others listened in.

"Yes we did, and that's the end of it." Beth answered.

"So what else is there to tell us? Beth you could tell us everything." Kayla said to her in order to help her out.

"Will, I, I-" Beth hesitated until she had threw up in a paper bag after finishing her lunch that she's packed from home. Then she threw the bag in the trash after that.

"Beth, are you okay? That's not good." Maura said.

"No, I'm not okay." Beth answered the question quick and started to cry her eyes out just like that.

"Beth, what's wrong? Tell us so that we could help you out as much as we could and as much as you want us to." Malady said to her as a friend. "I'm sure that whatever it is it can't be that bad."

"Oh, trust me, you're going to think it's bad." Beth said, holding back.

"What is it, Beth? Just tell us what's the matter." Alina said as a conferring friend. "And whatever it is you could tell us anything."

Before Beth could say anything she threw up in the trash can again, and thankfully no one saw it. But it wasn't that bad of a pooch fest now, it was only spit up from what it the girls' could see. Then Beth went back to the table with the other girls' and started had began to cry again because of what she was about to tell them.

"Beth, this is serious, do you need to go to the nurse's office or something? This is not normal for you." Alina suggested in a concern tone of voice.

"No, I don't need to go to the nurse, it's nothing like that." Beth assured them and make it sound convincing to them, in hopes that it would make it easier for her to tell her friends what she needed to tell them. She knew that she couldn't hold it in any longer and she already told them other part of what she needed to tell them anyway so she might as well just tell them the other half of the secret.

"Beth, please tell us, we have to know what's going on as your friends." Noodle, in a concern tone, had said to her.

"Okay, but you can't tell anyone else about this." Beth said to them.

The others gathered around closer so they could hear it.

"I took a pregnancy test a few weeks, actually last night, and the test had came out positive." Beth finally got that off of her chest.

"Are you sure that you're pregnant, Beth?" Alina asked her.

"Yes, I even went to the clinch before the show and they said that I'm pregnant." Beth answered quickly and started crying again. "In fact, I have the pregnancy test in my purse to show you all. But don't tell anyone else about this." Beth reached into the bottom of her purse and pulled out the test to show them. As soon as she showed it to them none of the girls' could believe what they were seeing with their own eyes.

"Wow, you weren't joking around when you said that you were having a baby and everything." Sarah gasped at the thought of the test as soon as she saw the results right in from of her face.

"Do you want to use your cell phone to call your parents so that you could

That was a real shocker, and real true shocker to kick off the senior year for some of the seniors.

**Episode Two**

**Shocker part II**

At the school the girls' were in their last class of the day, and it was coming to an end so quickly. Beth sat by Alina and Noodle so that she could talk to them about what's going on and give them more details. Emi was right there with them, ready to listen to the any extra information about the whole pregnancy thing so that she could be informed.

"So are you're parents and Josh's parents okay with all of this? And how did they react to you telling them that you were pregnant?" Emi asked her.

"Both of our parents are cool with it, just as long as we're up for it. My parents are the ones who brought me the pregnancy test in the first place when I started throwing up." Beth informed them.

"So what are you doing to do with the baby when it's born?" Alina asked.

"I'm going to keep it obviously; I'm not going to abode it or anything. It's against my dad's side culture anyway." Beth was sure that it would be a good idea, and she didn't have any second thoughts about the baby. "But I don't want any of you coming here in the morning knocked-up because it's not going to be great during of any of your school years. I'm not even that far along and I could already feel the pain of it."

"Sure, we'll seriously keep that in mind." Noodle responded. "And I'm sure that it would be a lot easier to handle when the baby's born anyway." She commented.

"You want to bet on that?" Emi said.

"Yeah, and we'll let mother nature decide who's right." Alina said, playing along with them.

"Or better yet, I'll decide who's right when the baby's born." Beth added as she'd smiled. "I'm the one who's going to be going into the labor when the baby's ready." She also added. "But remember: no getting knocked-up until you finish school, and this goes nowhere." She reminded them.

"Don't worry, you have our word." Alina promised her.

The others agreed with her.

"That's all I ask of you, and that's all I need to hear." Beth knew that she was able to trust them with anything at this point.

Back at Kong Studios Murdoc and Crystal were spending time with Lizzie for the next few hours that they've had left before the girls' got home from school and everything because they know that they're going to want to tell them something about their first day back and all. They watched TV in the Winnebago and kept what they're watching in mind since baby Lizzie was in there with them the whole time, and they've watched a this baby show about fairies which kept Lizzie laughing at each thing that was going on. And really to a baby this kind of shows would be funny to them in the end.

"How much longer do we have to watch this with her, Crystal?" Murdoc asked in a annoyed tone.

"Just a few minutes more and she goes down for her little nap, isn't that right little Lizzie?" Crystal kissed Lizzie on the hand, and Lizzie just started laughing in her supper cute baby voice again. Crystal couldn't help but to smile at her own daughter.

Lizzie has Murdoc's hair and Crystal's cute face. The whole laughing thing really reminded Crystal about back when Alina and Anna were babies and they use to laugh like that all the time.

Then Lizzie started reaching out for Murdoc, and Murdoc noticed that.

"Okay, sweetie, go to daddy now." Crystal handed Lizzie off to Murdoc and went to get something to drink.

That gave Murdoc one of the many chances to bond with his little girl. Lizzie was smiling and giggling the whole time while she was in Murdoc's hands.

"Hay, kiddo." Murdoc greeted her with a smile and kissed the top of Lizzie's head and hugged her. That caused Lizzie to snuggle in his arms and start to go to sleep like she always did. Murdoc just smiled at Lizzie as she fell asleep, which was perfect time due to the fact that the show ended just in time for Lizzie to take her afternoon nap.

Crystal walked back into the room of the Winnebago with a can of soda, and had noticed that Lizzie was sleeping.

"I told you, and you thought that she would still be up." Crystal commented with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, you were right-she's a sleeper. She probably gets that from my side of the family." Murdoc commented.

"Sure she does. I'll take her to her room and put her in her crib." Crystal had came over to the bed and took Lizzie from Murdoc's arms. "I'll be right back, I won't be long." She took off and went inside the house and went to Lizzie's room.

Murdoc changed the channel to look for something else to watch.

Crystal had put Lizzie down in her crib for naptime, and just as she was going on her way back out to the Winnebago the studio phone had rang just before she could even get her hand on the door. She walked over to answer it and see who it was.

"Hello?" Crystal answered.

But there was no one on the other end of the line, so she hung up and had walked out the door. She knew that Russell was in there so that someone could be keeping an eye on Lizzie while she was outside. 2D was in there too, but he was all the way down in the basement.

And as soon as she got back into the Winnebago her cell phone went off and she'd checked the caller id and it had said unknown so she didn't answer just in case it was just a prank caller or something like that. And it stopped ringing. Then a minute later it began to ring again, and it was the same unknown person who had called her at first. Something told her that this was something bad, and that something bad was going to happen.

"Are you okay?" Murdoc asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, someone just keeps calling me and I don't even know who it is." Crystal explained to him. "It's not even showing the number that they're calling from so I can't call them back. Even if I checked the last call it still doesn't show the number. But I am not going to worry about it unless they call back or something."

"Sounds like a good idea." Murdoc agreed with her.

Crystal sat down on the bed right next to Murdoc and Murdoc put his arm around her, and Crystal laid her head in his chest while they watched TV. Then she fell asleep in his arms after a minute of watching TV with him, and Murdoc kissed her on the head and turned his attention back to the TV show or whatever they were watching.

Mean while 2D was in his room, hanging out in the basement watching TV while everyone else was somewhere in the house doing their own thing and just hanging out for the next few hours. He was also cleaning up his room while the TV was still on, playing a bunch of music videos-including theirs-and then he heard the phone ringing upstairs so he went up there to answer it before Murdoc heard it and rushed in with anger. That was the last thing he needed to throw off his day when it was just going good for him.

"Hello?" 2D answered.

"2D, it's Amy, put Murdoc on the phone now." Amy said with anger in her voice. "I need to talk to him."

"Okay, but you're going to have to wait a second because he's in his Winnebago." 2D informed her.

"I SAID NOW!" Amy shouted at him from the other end.

2D took off and went to go get Murdoc, but he didn't say a word to Amy to let her know that he was gone. When 2D got out into the car lot he walked up to the Winnebago, knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it.

Murdoc surprisingly opened the door and looked at 2D with anger in his eyes.

"What? What is it, 2D?" Murdoc asked, sounding really and completely annoyed. "Crystal is sleeping and I don't know want her to wake up when she's probably tired from waking up so early."

"I just came to tell you that Amy's on the phone and she wants to talk to you right now. And I could see where she gets the yelling from, apparently it's from you." 2D had a commented to go along with his answer.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Murdoc got out of the Winnebago and walked inside to get the phone, which Amy was still on-waiting on hold so to speak.

2D went back to his room in the basement and got back to cleaning up a little bit. Murdoc started talking to Amy as soon as he was sure that 2D was gone first before he'd said anything on the phone.

"Hay, Amy, is everything okay?" Murdoc had asked her in a concern tone.

"No, I hate it here and I want to come back home, now." Amy responded with too much anger in her voice.

"What's going on that's making you-" Murdoc was about to ask her.

"A whole bunch of things: Grandma is holding me hostage, school sucks because the teachers hate me, and no one in school wants to be friends with me." Amy cut him off and talked over him. "I want to come home right now before I explode and lose it."

"Amy, you've been there for one day so far, and did you talk to your parents when they called you?" Murdoc asked her.

"My parents haven't even called me back yet after I had left them about thirty-five message already." Amy had explained to him. "And I've been waiting by the phone to see if they do call back so I won't miss it them. And I even called them this morning before I went to school and everything."

"Amy, I think you should give it a few more days and see if it works out. And I to be honest I can't do anything about it because of the fact that this was your parents idea, I can't tell them what to do and what not to do. And you know that." Murdoc said, feeling bad for her.

"Yes you can do something about it, Murdoc, tell them to let me come home. I'm going to lose it if I stay here any longer." Amy said with more tears coming from her eyes as she began to speak again. She wasn't going to give up, she was going to do everything in her power to get back home and get away from England no matter what it takes. "And I am not kidding, please help me out here."

"Amy, I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do about what your parents say or do. I can't get into their parental territory like that-and that's all there is to it." Murdoc had said wishing that there was a way that he could help. "But you could talk to them and tell them when they call you. And they're only doing this for you, not to punish you."

"Murdoc, they're not going to call me back at all. Please don't do this to me right now." Amy had begged through tears in a sorrow voice.

Murdoc checked the time on his cell phone, and it was almost time for the girls' to get out of school for the day.

"I can't stay here for another minute, Murdoc, please." Amy begged once again.

"Look, Amy, I have to go now, but I'll talk to you later. Okay." Murdoc said as he put his cell phone back into his pocket.

"Murdoc-" Amy was about to say something.

"Amy, I really wish that there was a way that I could help you, I really do. But you have to take this up with your parents, it's not my say-so if you come back home or not." Murdoc said to her. "I'll talk to you when I get the chance."

"Murdoc, wait-" Amy was cut off by the sound of the click on the other end of the phone line just like that. She started to cry even harder than she did before with no way to stop it.

Amy slammed the phone back on the hook and sank down to the living room floor where she had stood and laid there in pain and tears because of the way that things turned out for he in the end. She couldn't take it anymore, and she felt herself getting ready to go off into flames that were going to worse than ever before.

"I HATE THESE PEOPLE, AND I HATE MY LIFE!" Amy shouted aloud as she broke into more tears that landed on the floor of the living room.

Back at Kong Studios, Murdoc was checking on Lizzie-still sleeping in her crib as usual-and closed the door. Then Victoria and the rest of the girls' had came into the house and went straight to their rooms.

Murdoc was on his way back to the Winnebago until Russell saw him standing in the kitchen heading for the door to the car lot.

"What did Amy want?" Russell asked him.

"She wants to come back, but, I can't do anything about it." Murdoc explained to him in a brief summery. "And her parents won't call her back either. She was even crying on the phone when I told her that." He added. "I wish there's was something I could do to help her, but there isn't."

"That's odd, you think she would have liked it there with her grandmother and all. What happened?" Russell asked him.

"I don't know, something about people hate her and what not." Murdoc explained quickly. "I have to go check on Crystal, she was sleeping when I came in here to answer Amy's phone call so she should be up by now." He walked out to the car lot and had went back to the Winnebago. When he got in he saw that Crystal was still sleeping in bed right where she was. He didn't do anything to wake her because he knew that Crystal had to be tired in order to go to sleep like this at this time of the day.

Back in England Amy was still on the floor in the living room crying in plain. All she wanted is to go back home, but her attempts weren't working out for her because she hadn't heard from her parents, and Murdoc wasn't any help to her. She didn't move at all, she just stay where she was the whole time with tears landing on the floor within seconds after the last tear that flowed. She was seriously wishing that she had a way to make pain die out and end already. But there was no use.

Then her grandmother, Emily, had walked into the living room and saw Amy that way. It was the first thing that she saw when she walked into the living room and she did not notice anything else except for Amy. She rushed over to help Amy off the ground.

"Amy, are you okay? What's wrong?" Emily tried to help Amy, but Amy refused to let her help.

Amy sat up but she didn't answer Emily's question.

"Amy, whatever it is you could tell me." Emily said to her in hopes that it's going to work and it would make Amy talk to her.

Amy got up and started walking to get away from her, still ignoring her grandma's voice.

"Amy, I'm talking to you-please answer me." Emily called to her.

"No, I'm so sick of this crap!" Amy snapped off while still walking away, heading to her room.

"Amy-" Emily said.

"Leave me alone, I don't want to talk to anyone-especially you!" Amy ran into her room and slammed the door, and locked it so that no one would be able to go in there. "I want to get out of here!"

Emily tried to figure this out, but she couldn't put her figure on it. But she wasn't going to give up on her granddaughter just like that. There was something that she could do to save her.

After everyone had finished their homework for the day they went to hang out in Victoria's room and talk about their day.

"So what did I miss today? Anything interesting now that I'm gone?" Victoria had asked them.

"Will, believe it or not, Beth is pregnant by Josh." Noodle pointed out.

"What? Are you serious?" Victoria asked them once again.

"Yep, and showed us the pregnancy test that she took and everything." Alina had pointed that out. "And she just found out yesterday."

Then they told her everything that Beth had said and didn't say anything that they know wasn't true or make anything up. They even told her about how her parents reacted to the whole thing and how Beth was going about this.

Little did they know Anna was standing outside the door in the hallway and heard everything that they were saying about Beth's pregnancy, although it was all good things and nothing bad about it. Then she took off and went back to her room as soon as she felt that she heard enough to being with.

When she got into the kitchen Murdoc spotted her as soon as she pulled up a seat at the kitchen table.

Murdoc looked over to her and noticed that something was up.

"Anna, what's going on?" Murdoc asked her.

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked him, in hopes that he wasn't suspect a thing from her. She was trying so hard to hide it so she wouldn't have to tell him anything or say a word to anyone about it.

"You look like you know something from me." Murdoc had pointed out. "I could tell you are-'

"No I'm not." Anna said cut him off before he said anything else.

"Anna, I can look at your face and tell that you're hiding something because of the fact you're starting to turn a little red." Murdoc said to her. "What is it?" He asked her.

"Nothing." Anna responded,

"That usually means it's something, now tell me what's really going on." Murdoc demanded to know.

"Alright, will, I was walking by Victoria's room and the girls' were talking about what had happened in school today. And they said that Beth was pregnant by some boy in school, or that's what it seemed like they've said-but I'm not entirely sure so I don't want to start something." Anna said, hoping that Murdoc was going to by it.

"Beth, their friend, Beth?" Murdoc was in shock with anger at the news.

"Yes, their friend Beth." Anna replied. "But remember, I might be wrong about it. I don't know." She referred. She tried to move away from the table and go to her room.

"Will I'm sure as heck are going to find out from them myself, and I'm not letting this pass." Murdoc said with anger as he walked into the living room to watch TV.

But all of that changed when Lizzie woke up from her nap and Murdoc went into the room to get her. Lizzie smiled as soon as she saw his face and giggled in her cute little baby voice that would also make anyone smile at her.

Murdoc carried Lizzie into the living room with him and turned on the TV while Lizzie was trying to go back to sleep. Then he thought about the whole Beth thing.

"This whole thing doesn't seem to make sense at all. I don't even see how girls' could even talk about this kind of things." Murdoc thought to himself.

Then Crystal walked in and sat down on the couch next to him.

"Hay, Crystal, Lizzie just woke up from her nap. And I think she is about to go to sleep again." Murdoc told her with a smile. He looked at Lizzie sleeping like a little baby snug into their parents arms.

"Oh, she looks so cute when she's fast asleep." Crystal commented, smiling at her baby. "She reminds of when Anna was a baby and she always slept like that, all the time." She added.

Lizzie's only two and a half months old right now, although she could see and all of that stuff. But that's not going to stop her from being as cute as a button.

"Speaking of Anna, she just told me that she over heard the girls' hanging out in Victoria's room and they were talking about Beth being pregnant." Murdoc thought that it would be a good idea if he'd said something about it and run it by Crystal.

"Beth is pregnant? By who?" Crystal asked, not upset about it.

"Apparently by some boy from school that she's going out with." Murdoc said. He also noticed Crystal's tone of voice. "I'm surprised that you sound okay with it." He made a comment about that.

"Trust me, it wouldn't help if we react with anger-even if it's one of our girls who are going to school knocked-up." Crystal told him. "And besides, if we react with anger it would make the situation worse for them than it already is. And sometimes it would be a good thing if they keep it instead of doing something to it." She reached over and moved a strand of baby hair out of Lizzie's face. "What do you think would have happened if we didn't keep Lizzie?" She asked him.

Murdoc thought about it for a moment before he said something in response to the question, and then he came up with an answer.

"Do you want to talk to them about this before hand?" Murdoc asked Crystal.

"Sounds like a good idea." Crystal agreed with a smile. "But we can't just jump in and say it, we have to take the time to think of what we want to say and how to say it first. It would be took awkward for them if we didn't."

"Yeah, you're right." Murdoc agree with Crystal. He turned back to his little girl, and smiled at her as she slept in his arms again. Kissed the top of her head and held her a little closer.

Crystal smiled at Lizzie as well.

Back in Victoria's room the girls' had finished talking about Beth, and everything.

Then they've changed the subject to Maura and Cody so that they could talk about something else in the mean time.

"So what did Cody say when he saw you, Maura?" Victoria asked.

"He said that he was glade to see me and he kissed me." Maura filled them in and it seem to be going wonderful for them.

"I'm surprised." Noodle commented with an attitude.

"You are know what, Noodle? You are really starting to get on my nerves and it's really bugging me when you do something like what you've just did!" Maura shouted to Noodle.

"Aw can it and get over it, Maura." Noodle said back to her.

Then someone knocked on Victoria's bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Victoria asked.

"It's 2D, can I come in if you don't mind?" 2D asked her.

"Sure, it's your house so you could do whatever you want around here." Victoria had answered his question.

2D opened the door and looked around before walking inside.

"Are you looking for something, or someone?" Victoria asked him.

"He's looking for Alina, just in case you forgot and all, he and Alina are together now. Remember?" Noodle remind them.

"Oh yeah, my bad." Victoria responded. "We're done talking now, 2D, so you can talk to her now. And I'm sure that we're all going to go back to our rooms and go to bed. It's late anyway." She added.

"Are you serious?" Maura asked.

"Shut up, Maura." Noodle shouted to her.

"You shut up, Noodle." Maura shouted back.

"And that fighting is exactly why you're going to bed now." Kayla intervened and ended the fight from there. "Now it's time for you two to get out of Victoria's bed and go to your own bed. Let's go."

Maura and Noodle got up and walked out of the room and went straight to theirs.

Alina went to her room and 2D joined her a few minutes later before she had went to sleep for the night.

"Hey, Alina." 2D greeted her with a smile.

"Hay, 2D." Alina smiled back at him.

2D walked into the room and sat on the edge with Alina.

"So what was going on Beth? Is she okay?" 2D asked her.

"Will, she's pregnant by Josh-and that's all she had to tell us today in school. And she there's more to the story." Alina said to him.

She summarized it and told him everything along with some other stuff that went on in school on the very first day back. And then 2D told her about his day, and how he'd put with Murdoc the whole time she and the girls' were at school. They laughed here and there at most of the stuff that they've said, and that brought them closer together. It was a good thing that they've did that when they have a conversation instead of having nothing fun to say or to talk about together.

"But I do feel bad for what happened to Beth though." Alina said as she smiled at 2D.

"Yeah, poor Beth." 2D said, smiling at Alina. Then he had lend in and had gently kissed her on the lips.

But he quickly pulled away as soon as he had heard the loud footsteps of Murdoc and Crystal heading for the room. They walked in with little Lizzie in their hands, and the cute and adorable Anna by their side.

"Hay, Alina, what's 2D doing in here?" Murdoc had asked him.

"He was just talking to me and bout my day, that's all." Alina quickly answered. It was true, and she smiled to prove it.

"Oh, isn't that cute?" Crystal commented.

"Yeah right-not that cute." Murdoc started to get upset about 2D being in the same room as him when he didn't need to be. "2D, get out of here and go back to your room in the basement. Now." He said in a supper harsh tone.

"I'll see you in the morning, Alina. Goodnight." 2D had quickly kissed Alina right on the lips for the last time and quickly rushed out of the room before Murdoc and Crystal could say anything and get mad.

Crystal smiled as she watched 2D run off in fear.

"Now what is that all about?" Murdoc asked Alina.

"Nothing." Alina responded.

"Alina, I could tell that there's something going, and I demand to know what's up with you and 2D-now." Murdoc asked her.

"Murdoc, there's nothing going on." Alina answered trying to hide it from him.

"Come on, Anna, let's get you and Lizzie in bed." Crystal took Anna and Lizzie to their own rooms and got them in bed.

"Alina, I know that you're lying to me, so you might as well tell me now or you're grounded." Murdoc warned her.

Crystal got back to the room to see what was going on and hoped that she can just jump in and end the fight before it got any farther.

"Okay, I'll tell you." Alina gave in, sitting on her bed.

"Alright, I'm waiting." Murdoc stood right there, ready to hear what was going to be said.

Crystal listened too.

"2D and I, will, we're-" Alina was telling exactly what was going on.

"You're boyfriend and girlfriend?" Murdoc cut her off with anger. Alina nodded.

Crystal smiled and was excited to hear this good news.

"What? Are you serious?" Murdoc couldn't believe what he was hearing from his goddaughter's mouth. Alina nodded again.

"I think that it's great, I'm happy for you." Crystal responded with a smile. She'd walked over to Alina and hugged her.

"What? Are you seriously going to let that-" Murdoc couldn't believe it.

"Thank you, Crystal." Alina smiled.

"Alright, I think I've heard enough of this." Murdoc said in anger. He was in the middle of saying something offal, but he got stopped.

"Murdoc, please don't get mad." Alina begged him. Murdoc calmed down for a moment.

"Alright, I'm not going to get mad about this, however we are going to talk about all of this tomorrow." Murdoc said as a suggesting. "But now, let's just all go to sleep for the night."

"Alright." Alina agreed with that, and so did Crystal. Murdoc tucked Alina in bed and kissed her on the top of her head, walked out the room and closed the door.

"Goodnight, Alina. Sweet dreams." Crystal said to her with a smile.

She and Murdoc went to the Winnebago and had talked about the relationship 2D and Alina had. All of Murdoc anger was dissolved when Crystal made him see it through her point of view. It was a good thing or other wise there was going to be a lot of anger in him over night.

**Episode Three**

**The Real Side of Harriet and Shawn**

It's been a few weeks since school started back up, and things were going well for everyone. Beth and Josh even got help from all of their friends with the baby situation as much as possible. Beth was starting to show just a little bit, and she and Josh would soon find out the sex of their baby soon. Just give them another month and then they'll be able to start some baby shopping from there.

But school was going great for them, and everyone was going to be graduating on time with big plans for the future.

But this week was going to be a big week for the chorus students because they've got an event coming this week. And it's going to be a big event too.

Mrs. Barr walked in front of the class to get their attention and prepared to inform them about what's going on.

"Alright, everyone, I think you could all guest what's going to happen this week." Mrs. Barr said. "But for Harriet and Shawn, our school chorus talent show is this week on Friday, and everyone has to be in it. It's our Fall Talent Show, and we also have a Spring Talent Show as well." She informed the class.

Everyone stayed quiet and waited to hear what it was going to be like this year.

"Same as last year, I will meet with each and everyone of you in my office today, and I will talk to you about the song that you want to sing for the Fall Talent Show. And, no one is getting out of doing it." Mrs. Barr said to them. "And it's going to be all solos, I don't aloud duets in this program. And Cody, I'm going to start with you-and Jade will be putting on a movie for you while we're in the middle of this process." She added. "Before I forget when I told you about this last week, I've told you bring the lyrics to the song that you've chosen so that I could hear it."

Cody walked into the office with Mrs. Barr and took a seat. It didn't take anymore than a few minutes to get Cody out of the way and prepared for the talent show. The rest of the class was watching a movie called Mama Mia and most of them sang along to the a good maturity of the songs from the movie.

Mrs. Barr worked her way around to get to everyone in the classroom, and she had got to Harriet, and Harriet was in there a little longer than everyone else. But nobody had seemed to notice that until Harriet finally came out of the office and took her seat.

"Alina, you're up." Mrs. Barr called Alina into the office, and Alina had went in.

Alina took a seat in the office and waited to hear what Mrs. Barr had to say first.

"Alright, Alina, I've heard you singing to different types of music before last year so I'm sure that you'll do find if you picked something different from what you are use to singing." Mrs. Barr said to her. "Do you have any ideas of what song you want to sing for the talent show this year?" She asked her.

"I'm not really sure what song I want to sing this time around. But I've narrowed it down to two choices." Alina responded.

"Oh, will, I'm glade to hear that. Do you have the lyrics to the songs?" Mrs. Barr had asked her.

"Yeah, I have it with me so that I could look over it and decide which song sounds better for my voice." Alina explained, pulling out the song lyrics that she had brought into the office with her. She handed it to Mrs. Barr.

"Okay, and you're still between soprano two and alto one for whatever reason but it's better than not having a voice at all if you ask me." Mrs. Barr commented as she had pointed out the bright side to all of this.

"That's true." Alina agreed with her.

Mrs. Barr looked over the songs carefully and looked it over twice so she could be sure that what she was thinking was the best thing. And in the end she was sure that what she was thinking was the best idea for Alina.

"Let me hear you sing. I think you might know it once you take a look at it." Mrs. Barr handed Alina a different song with the notes and everything on it for her to read.

Alina sang the song for her and she hit every note perfectly as she'd sang the song and gave it all she got. Then she ended it and waited to hear Mrs. Barr's comment on the song.

"That was wonderful, Alina, and I actually think that this song would be better for you to sing for the Fall Talent show this time around. And this song will actually be able to help you use your middle voice more." Mrs. Barr suggested with honesty.

"You think so?" Alina asked her.

"Alina, I'm sure of it. And I know so." Mrs. Barr assured her of that. "And I am so glade that you like this song."

"Oh, I've heard it before." Alina pointed out.

After that was taken care of Alina went back to join the class in watching a movie. It was almost coming to an end now. But all of the girls' were watching the movie and the boys were talking among their selves the whole time, but they weren't bothering anyone. As a matter of fact, it seemed like it was quiet for the whole bell.

Then Maura noticed something when she looked down at Harriet and Shawn for a split second. It was something that she thought was out of the ordinary-well, school wise anyway. Better yet, it was something that related to the magical side of the universe.

Maura saw Harriet and Shawn sitting together and talking to each other, writing a few things down on a sheet of paper that said magical world head quarters on it and she'd felt that something might be up, and she wanted to find out what it was.

But she couldn't hear what they were saying, and it sounded a list of things they'd needed to get or something.

"Kayla, look down there." Maura whispered as she led her to the direction.

Kayla saw it too.

"What do you think it is?" Kayla asked her.

"I'm not sure, what about you?" Maura asked her back.

"It's hard to say, but it seems like something-and I don't think it's anything evil." Kayla commented in a whisper. "We should tell the others when we go to lunch, and stay be alert until we find out what's going on with Harriet and Shawn."

Maura agreed to it.

Then as soon as the movie was over the bell had rung for them to go to lunch and they didn't waist anytime getting there because of what they had to talk about and the this was probably going to chance everything for them.

"There's something wired about Harriet and Shawn. Maura and I saw them in the classroom writing something down on a piece of paper that had to deal with magic, and I don't want to start up anything by judging the type of material." Kayla pointed out.

"Do you have proof of that?" Alina asked them in calm tone instead of jumping to conclusions like that.

"The paper had the words, "Magical World Head Quarters" written at the top of it. Would that count for something?" Maura asked her.

"Don't worry, Harriet's in my last block so I'll see if she's going to tell me what's that all about or not." Alina said. "And I've been showing her around for the first week of school so I'm sure there's nothing for her to hide. Or at lease I think there isn't."

Then they got to their last bell of the day, and Harriet walked into the classroom a second after Alina did and pulled up a seat right next to Alina and Noodle . Alina was so busy reading her book that she didn't even notice Harriet coming into the classroom until Harriet had said something to her.

"Alina." Harriet's voice snuck up behind her.

"Oh, hay." Alina greeted her, putting the book down.

"I see you're quite a book warm over there." Harriet commented as soon as she'd saw the book that Alina was reading.

"Oh, yeah, I've so many books that I can't even keep track which books I've read so far." Alina responded to the comment.

"Oh, will, I have a question to ask you before class gets started and everything. Do you know where I could get this stuff in the mortal world?" Harriet had asked.

"What?" Alina was surprised by the last two words in the sentence.

"Oh, I mean, do you know where I could find any of these things in the area? That is what I meant to say." Harriet corrected herself.

Alina thought that there was something in that question that gave away something that she'd already knew about, being that she has witch powers and all.

"What kind of stuff?" Alina asked.

"Here, look at the list and you'll probably be able to tell me just by looking at this to see if you know." Harriet handed the list to Alina. Alina looked at the list carefully for anything suspicious. "My brother and I need it, and we were going to stop to get it on our way home from school today." She added.

"Uh, I think I might be able to help you with that." Alina responded. She thought of it as a chance to find out more information about what's going on. She'd noticed that a few of the things on the list had something to do with magic, but she didn't want to take it there before she found out more information.

"Great, meet me and Shawn after school by our lockers and we'll walk with you." Harriet said with a smile.

"Okay." Alina agreed to do that.

Then Alina went back to reading her book.

"Do you think that you should do that if there's something wired going on with?" Noodle asked her. Harriet didn't hear the question being asked.

"Will, it's a good chance to get to the bottom of things before any judgments are made about it." Alina had explained to her, while still reading her book while waiting for class to start.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, and you've saw what the paper had said on it at the top like Kayla had said during lunch." Noodle pointed out with concern for her friend. "And who knows that they could be using that stuff for anyway?" She had a good point in the end about that.

"I know, but it's the only way to end anything that they could be thinking." Alina had also made a statement about that.

"Let us know what you find out as soon as find out anything." Noodle said to her as an order.

"Okay, I will." Alina promised to do that.

"Good, we don't want anything to happen to you; and if you're not home within a hour after you leave with them then we're coming in." Noodle said.

Alina didn't have a problem with that.

"You have to be home within an hour?" Harriet heard that part of the conversation between Alina and Noodle.

"Yeah, house rules at Kong Studios, that's all. Nothing major." Alina lied to hide what was really being said. "It's only if we decide to stop somewhere after school, then I think the rule applies to us then."

Then class began and it was going just fine, but time had went by so fast and had ended so soon in the end. It made people wonder where was the time going at this rate? It didn't usually go by this quickly.

Everyone left the school grounds and Alina went to meet Harriet and Shawn at the lockers so that she could walk with them. But she gave them a few seconds to wait it out a little so she could hear what they had to say before she got there, and she had heard a lot out of their conversation. She stayed headed behind the corner of the lockers so they were not able to see her and stop their conversation before she could even find out anything.

"You had to bring Alina? But why when you know she's a mortal?" Shawn asked Harriet with anger.

"Because she's able to help us, and the last I checked with someone she did hang out with last year-Brendan-she's part mortal and part witch because Salem's powers. And Salem is our sister, remember?" Harriet explained to Shawn, remind him of that.

Alina knew that there was something behind that list of things that they needed to get, just as she thought. She stayed where she was so that she could hear more about it as much as possible.

"It's not like we could take her powers away from Alina, anyway. And Salem had probably thought if the closes mortal human being that she could think of." Shawn had a good point about that. "And it's not like she could give her powers to another witch or a warlock in the end."

"So should we tell her that we already know about her being a witch since almost everyone in the whole mortal world and mortal school knows?" Harriet asked.

"Not if she doesn't know who we are." Shawn said. "It would be out of sorts if we just flat out told her like that."

"Good point." Harriet agreed. "But how are we going to tell her about that?" She asked him.

"We'll tell her when we get to our house, and then we'll tell her that we know all about her powers." Shawn came up with a plain.

"That's a good idea." Harriet agreed with him. "Let's do that. But we still have to wait for her to get here."

Alina took that as her chance to come from around the corner and act like she had no idea of what they were up to.

"Hay, sorry that took long, I had to get to my locker." Alina had to come up some excuse for them so that they wouldn't know.

"That's alright. We better get started if we want to make it home before it gets any later." Harriet led the way out of the school, and let Alina take over when they had to find a way to get to the store to get their stuff.

They finally got to the store and it was almost empty.

"Alright, this is where everything is." Alina said, walking into the store in front of them. Then she led to ales that carried the things that they've had to get.

"Do you think you could help us carry all of this back to our house, and our mom could give you a ride back to Kong Studios before the hour is up?" Shawn had asked her.

"Sure, I'll be happy to." Alina agreed to it. She knew what was really going on but she didn't want to say anything about it until they got back to the house.

As soon as they've everything on the list Alina helped Harriet and Shawn like she had promised them she would. Then she helped them unpack everything and put it away. Alina checked the time on her cell phone since it was mandatory that all students have to bring their cell phones to school with them, they can only use it during lunch or study hall period. She had forty minutes left until she had to get back to Kong Studios, and she had a way to get back.

"Alina, could you come with me and Shawn? We have something that we need to tell you that we couldn't say in school." Harriet asked her.

Alina had a feeling that she knew what it was. She went with Shawn and Harriet, and they went into the living room where a stack of books were kept on the selves, and it looked like they had every single book in the world in there.

"So what is it that you want to tell me?" Alina asked them.

"Will, you remember the piece of paper that we had wrote on and I showed gave it to you to look in class?" Harriet asked her.

"Yeah. Why?" Alina asked them, sounding like she didn't know anything of what they were going to tell her.

"Will, the truth about that is that we're from the magical world and that's where I got the paper from before we got here, and we already know about you being a witch and all." Harriet began to explain everything to her, unaware that Alina already knew. "And, Salem is our sister, believe it or not."

"To tell you the truth I kind of over heard you two talking before I got there, and I heard you saying something about it." Alina pointed out, being honest about what she had heard.

"So you already know?" Harriet had asked her. Then she turned to Shawn. "Gosh, Shawn, we could have just told her that we knew everything about her powers and all that when I said so instead of putting her threw this situation and making her go home later."

"Will how was I suppose to know about that?" Shawn had asked her.

"You guys, it's okay. And Maura and Kayla had saw the paper in chorus for their selves and told me about it before I saw it." Alina explained to them.

"Oh, that explains quite a bit of information around here." Shawn had commented as he grabbed a book from the book case. "And our parents were so angry when that day when Salem disappeared and vanished for good. And then we heard that Riptor, Jago and Orchid had went to help you and your friends who also have magical powers as well. The whole magical world noticed that it was you who saved the whole universe from danger. And your friends helped out too." He pointed out.

"And book just adds everything that goes on in the world on it's own?" Alina had asked them, looking at the book in Shawn's hands.

"Pretty much." Harriet answered. "And Wilt if finally gone for good. And we had to get that stuff because our parents were going to plan something for a trip to the mortal next weekend. And they wanted us to get a few of the things we need for the trip so that we won't be behind on packing."

"That explains a lot." Alina said.

"Yeah, and look at this." Shawn got their attention.

Shawn opened the book and showed Alina the page that it said she saved them all from danger. They all looked at it together.

Then Harriet and Shawn's parents had came into the living room and saw them in their looking at the book.

"This must be the girl you two were talking about who had Salem's powers." Elli, Harriet and Shawn's mom, had commented as soon as she saw Alina.

"Yeah, this is Alina. She goes to our school." Harriet filled them. "Is it okay if we give her a ride home? She has to be back within an hour." Shawn asked them.

"Of course we can. We better leave now." Jon, Harriet's and Shawn's father, had suggested.

They all got in the car and pulled up to Kong Studios, and it seemed like everyone was off in other areas of the house doing their own thing, and they probably didn't notice that she wasn't home yet.

"We'll as school tomorrow for the big talent show, Alina." Harriet to her as they'd drove off.

As soon as Alina got out of the car and closed the door, and went up to the studio steps she could sort of hear an argument going on between Harriet and Shawn as they've drove off. She just assume that it was probably just an typical sibling kind of thing and let it pass her by.

Alina got into the studio and no one had heard her, although she had an extra few minutes left before her hour was up. Then Noodle and 2D walked into the living room as soon as they've heard her come in.

"Alina, thank goodness you're back. What did you find out about them?" Noodle had asked her before 2D could say anything to her first.

Alina told her everything that she'd found out, and she didn't leave out any details about it. Then 2D walked up to her and gave her hug before Alina had chance to take off and go to her room. Then he kissed her again and helped her carry her things to her room and sit it down by her computer in her bedroom at Kong Studios. Then he'd kissed her on the lips again.

"Was anyone driving you crazy?" Alina asked him.

"No more than usual, you know how Murdoc is sometimes. But it was before you girls' got home from school." 2D added.

"Oh." Was all Alina could say.

"And Noodle said that something evil was probably going to happen if you didn't come back." 2D pointed out.

"Yep, and she was worried about that the whole time after Harriet had asked me." Alina explained to him. "And if I didn't come back right now I would probably be toasted curtsey of Murdoc if he'd found out that I wasn't back yet."

"None of them of knew you weren't here. In fact, they're not even here actually." 2D informed her.

"Oh, where are they anyway?" Alina asked.

"Russell went to visit his mom, and Murdoc and Crystal took off to get Anna from her friends house, and they took Lizzie with them." 2D gave her all of the information in a brief summery. "So don't worry about it, you're safe. And they won't hear it from us. I made the girls' promise not to say anything about it so they won't find out about it at all." He assured her of that, and he is always keeping his promise no matter what. "And I don't even feel like dealing with Murdoc right now so that's a plus."

"I guess your right." Alina agreed with him. "I still can't believe that they are two other witches at school besides us."

"Me either." 2D agreed with her. Then he heard someone pulling up in the car lot and he had a feeling that it was Murdoc.

"Girls', we're back." Murdoc called out to them. And then Lizzie started crying.

"I'll talk to you later. I have a feeling that Murdoc would get mad and I don't want to do anything that going to get you into trouble with him." 2D said. He'd kissed Alina on the lips and rushed out of the room before Murdoc noticed that he was in there. Nothing's happened or anything, but he knew that Murdoc couldn't stand him one little bit.

Murdoc did see 2D rushing into the basement, but he had went straight to Alina's room, and Crystal and Anna were right behind him.

"What's his problem?" Crystal asked with a smile, concern that something really bothered 2D.

"Nothing, he just doesn't want Murdoc to get mad at me because he was talking to me-that's it." Alina explained to them.

"That's an understatement." Anna commented with an attitude.

"Anna, we're talking to Alina right, you'll have to wait your turn." Crystal said to her.

"Don't worry about it, that's pretty much all I want to say." Alina went on.

"Okay, but I wouldn't be mad at you-I would be mad at him for having all of that nerve to talk to you in the first place." Murdoc commented with an evil edge to his voice. He even had that evil look to match. "I'm surprised you haven't dong anything to him. At lease not yet anyway." He also added using the same evil tone in his voice. Then the evil base player laughed in his evil tone as he stood against the bedroom door like he was that cool. "Someone should do something to him and see what happens."

"Oh, that would be a statement saying that you've started something that you can't finish." Alina said to Murdoc as a joke.

"Hay-" Murdoc didn't seem to take too kindly to the joke.

"Oh please, it's true." Anna cut him off. She laughed along with Alina at the joke.

"You know what, you two are going to pay for that comment." Murdoc reach over to get them, but they were quicker than he was.

"Oh, Murdoc, honey-they're just having a little fun that's all it is." Crystal stopped him and explained to him. She looked down at Lizzie and couldn't help but to just smile. "And little Lizzie is laughing right along with them."

Lizzie laughed in her cute little baby voice.

Murdoc stopped and clamed himself down for the moment. Crystal had watched Murdoc in the process, and she watched Alina and Anna sitting on Alina's bed laughing it up for the next few minutes.

"Alright, you girls' got lucky this time; and Lizzie, I hope that you're not going to act like your big sister and your older god sister." Murdoc said as joke, smiling. " I'm not so sure if I could handle anymore girls' like them." Then he laughed again.

"But you didn't have us, so this is what you could look forward to when Lizzie's a little older and becomes a teenager." Alina commented with a smile.

"Yep, teenagers." Anna agreed with her.

"Yeah, teenagers with a bratty attitude to match." Murdoc smiled as he ruffed the both of their hairs up. "But I have don't want you girls' take the funny jokes too far. You know that Crystal and I have our limits with these kinds of things."

Alina and Anna agreed with that.

"Although you, Anna, are the main person who does it, so that one mainly applies to you-young lady." Murdoc said to her.

Anna agreed with that and understood perfectly.

"Oh, the chorus talent show is tomorrow night." Alina reminded them about that. "Are you two going to be able to come to see us?" She asked them.

"Of course we would, and Lizzie can sit through anything without causing or even making any trouble at all." Crystal pointed out. Then she handed Lizzie to Murdoc.

"Yep, that's right, Lizzie-you're a good girl." Murdoc commented, and kissed the top of her head. He held Lizzie close to him in his arms, which had really caused the four month old Lizzie to snuggle close to him. "And, I believe it's time for you young ladies to get to bed. You know you have a big day tomorrow."

"Aw….okay." Anna got up and gave Alina a hug. "Goodnight, Alina."

"Goodnight, Anna." Alina responded back. "See you in the morning."

Anna took off and went to her room while Murdoc and Crystal followed her. They were going to put Lizzie in her crib for the night. Then the others girls had decide that all they wanted to go into Alina's.

"Hay, Alina, guess what." Maura said to her.

"No way, I'm going to tell her." Noodle stopped her.

"No I'm going to tell her-you'll just make it all up anyway." Maura had said back to her.

Then they started fighting about who was going to tell Alina whatever they had to tell her.

"You know what? I going to end this fight because I'm going to tell her since you two don't want to stop doing this all the time." Victoria stepped in and pushed her friends out of her way. "Alina, Beth said that she and Josh just found out the sex of their baby but they're not going to tell us until tomorrow at the talent show."

"That's great." Alina smiled.

"And I'm glade that I said something instead of letting these two go at it all day." Victoria was referring to Maura and Noodle at this point.

"She started it by talking over me!" Maura and Noodle started to blame each other for that little outbreak of a argument that went on between them. Then they had a look of anger in their eyes as they looked at each other. "I did not, you did." They had said back.

"I don't care who did it, you two need to stop and grow up already." Kayla said to them with anger. "This fight over who's going to be Alina's friend is really getting crazy and out of hand because you both know that Alina's just going to be friends with both of you no matter what."

Maura and Noodle didn't say a word after that.

Then Russell walked in after spending the day with his family since his family just so happens to live an hour away from Kong Studios. Then he noticed all of the girls' were in Alina's room at this time of night.

"Hay, what are you all doing in here?" Russell asked them.

"Russell!" Noodle rushed up to him and hugged him tightly.

Russell hugged her back. "Aren't you girls suppose to be in bed right now? Its late and I don't want you girls to lose any sleep." He said to them. "Now lets go, it's bed time. And you know that."

"Yeah, but we wanted to talk to Alina first." Maura explained to him.

"But Maura decided to get on my nerves for no apparent reason." Noodle said as a spike in the back for what went on just before Russell returned.

"Oh don't even go there, Noodle." Maura warned her.

"Maura-" Noodle was about to say something to her.

"Now, now, girls-calm down and put it behind you." Russell said, cutting Noodle off from her sentence. "I know that this all has to do with who's the better friend to Alina, but I think it's seriously upsetting Alina and everyone else around you right now, and I'm sure they don't need to put with it right now-so I want it to end one way or another. Even if it means you two have to become friends, no matter how much you dislike the idea and no matter how much you dislike each other."

"I don't think that's fair for us because we can't be force to be friends by anyone." Maura commented with anger thinking that she shouldn't have to do anything she doesn't want to do. Never, ever.

"Will, Maura, it's fair to me. Even if Victoria, Alina, and Kayla are asked to keep an eye on you and Noodle it's going to happen." Russell was angry with Maura's voice. It really took him by surprise to even hear those words coming from her mouth. "In fact, I'll even ask them to do that as of now."

"What! Russell, you can't be serious-" Maura spoke up.

"You know what, Maura, I don't want to hear another word about this out you, or anyone else for that matter. Is that understood?" Russell asked them.

The agreed that Russell had made himself clear and they were going to stick to the new rule that has just been in forced.

"Good, now all of you get to bed now. I don't want any of you girls' lacking sleep, it's the last thing we need right now." Russell said to them. Then they started walking and went back to their own rooms, and Alina went to sleep.

But what would come next now that they know that Harriet and Shawn are really from the magical world that was now safe and will remind safe for history? No one really knows.

Back at Harriet and Shawn's house everyone was asleep for the night their selves. It actually getting late, and they were asleep for the pass few hours since it was 1:25am so to speak. But it wasn't long before something had snuck into the house that woke Harriet from her long sleep at the sound of the footsteps walking across the hallway floor outside her bedroom.

Harriet got out of her bed and rushed to her door to see what was going on outside in the hallway, although she was sure that it was probably just Shawn or her parents in the middle of the night just walking around. She opened her door and look outside to see that she was wrong the whole time; it was something truly evil outside of her bedroom. It was the evil Marcy, the wicket witch of the magical world who is also Wilt's daughter.

Just when people started to think that the world was safe from harm after all of the things that went down over the summer, and then this comes along.

"Oh no, not now." Harriet was about to close her bedroom door until she had saw Shawn standing outside of his bedroom.

Harriet decided to rush out there to save him, but she was too late. The evil Marcy had got to him and spotted Harriet standing there.

"Oh, I had a feeling that someone would try to stop me from getting my revenge." Marcy said in an evil voice.

"What do you want, Marcy?" Harriet asked her.

"I want to get my revenge for whoever destroyed my father and caused his death. I won't stop until I revenge my father!" Marcy explained to her.

"Let my brother go, he has nothing to do with you!" Harriet said to her.

Then her parents came out of their room, and they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Make me, you little brat." Marcy brought up a portal back to the magical world.

Harriet used her magic to stop her and save Shawn, but it was too late. Marcy had already went threw the portal and then the portal was gone.

"NO! I ALMOST HAD HER!" Harriet wanted to kick herself for letting her own brother get taken away from evil just like that.

"Harriet, what on earth-" Jon was cut off by the sound of evil laugher from Marcy.

"Don't bother trying to fight me because you're never going to find me no matter how hard you try to." Marcy warned them.

But her parents weren't going to let this go.

The next day after school they girls' were on their way back from Kong Studios to meet up with Victoria, but they've noticed Harriet sitting around on the steps in tears and they started to get a bad feeling that something was wrong when they saw her.

"Is Harriet okay?" Maura asked.

"I don't know, but only one way to find out." Kayla had walked over to Harriet to see if there was anyway that she could help with whatever was bothering her. The others had followed right behind her.

Alina was the first to take a seat by Harriet while the others stood up behind her.

"Harriet, are you alright?" Alina had asked her.

"No, Alina, something terrible had happened last night; and it's a long story to tell anyone." Harriet said.

"Don't worry, we got time." Alina said.

"Okay, Wilt has a daughter named Marcy, and she wants to get revenge on you for destroying him. And she came to our house last night and took Shawn with her, and none of us know why she did that." Harriet began to explain everything to them. "But all we do know is that she took him into the magical world with her, and there's no telling what she is going to do to him. But we also know that she might come back tonight when we go to school for our chorus talent show tonight since she knows that you defeated her Wilt and saved the whole universe from total darkness and danger." She was referring to Alina.

"So how are we suppose to fight her if we're going to be performing?" Noodle got a little worried.

"Noodle, I'm pretty sure that you don't need to fight because you're just going to put Alina in danger as always. And you would probably be better off scaring her away." Maura said back to her.

"Oh shut up." Noodle said back to her.

"Hold on, now I know that you two aren't fighting in front of her, and you heard what Russell said about that." Kayla stopped them.

"Is there anyway that we could help out?" Alina asked Harriet, tuning out the fight that was going on behind her.

"Will, actually there is, Alina. You're magical power comes the sound of music as well as the moon." Harriet explained to all of them. "And with all of the music going on, and the moon coming out tonight it would help your powers grow stronger."

"Then we'll tell Victoria and the others so that they could be ready just in case she does come back." Alina agreed with the idea.

"Alright, go home and get ready for the show. I'll meet you girls back here in just a few hours so we could prepare before it's time for the show to start." Harriet said as an order. It was part of the plan.

Then they took off and went back to Kong Studios while Harriet went back home.

"Are you sure about all of this?" Noodle asked Alina.

"I don't see why you care about this, you didn't ask her about any of these things until now." Maura responded before Alina could say anything.

"What? I can't be concern for my friends when they're on the verge of danger and what not?" Noodle responded back.

"You are-"

"Girls, knock it off, we have to focus." Alina cut Maura off before she could even finish her sentence. "Now put all of this behind you and forget about the whole thing and help us come up with a plan."

Along the way the girls came up with a plan and it didn't take long until it was put together and had chances of actually working out in the end. The fighting came to an end, and they got ready to go back to the school for the talent show. They've told Victoria and 2D to be prepared for battle just in case something goes wrong and they need some extra hands to help them along the way to victory.

"So we're going to have to defeat Wilt's daughter and save the universe from total darkness allover again?" Victoria asked as soon as she heard everything.

"That's what it seems like." Kayla answered.

"I can't believe this, this is going to get way out of hand." Victoria commented in a concern tone.

"I know, but this is the only way if we want our powers to be strong." Kayla said, as a reminder as to way they were doing this.

Murdoc beeped the horn from the car lot.

"GIRLS, LET'S GO! YOU HAVE TO BE THERE AT A CERTIN TIME AND I DON'T FEEL LIKE PUTTING UP WITH BEING LATE!" Murdoc called out to them.

"Do they know?" Victoria asked.

"No, and I don't think we can tell them or we can kiss the talent show goodbye as well as letting Harriet down." Kayla said.

"So that means that Murdoc isn't going to know anything until we get there and it starts up?" Victoria got a little upset about this piece of new information.

"I'm pretty sure he'll live and get over it. And I'm sure he won't even be able to say anything when it's over." 2D commented.

"Let's go before he sits this place on fire threw his anger." Victoria led the way to the car lot and they got into Murdoc's Winnebago and took off.

Then they meat up with Harriet in the dressing room while they practiced. Harriet brought a book with her that she kept in her bag.

"Alright, I have some news for you; I'm going to have to give you girls some nick names to use that have to deal with magic." Harriet explained to them as she had placed the book opened on the table since it was just them. "Victoria, you're magic-nick name is Dragon because of your fire powers."

"Great, I get the powers that are going to take this place down." Victoria wasn't a happy camper, but she was so-so about it.

"Maura, yours is Oxen because your powers come from the earth." Harriet went on and went down the list. "Noodle, yours is Aqua because-the power of the ocean and it could really wash Marcy away after a while. Kayla, yours Harmony because your powers come from the sun."

"Okay." Kayla was okay with that.

"Better than my powers." Victoria commented.

"And, last but not lease, Alina, your magical-nick name is going to be Chimchar." Harriet went on to the last. "And what I've told you earlier today explains why. And 2D is on his guard outside, but however, he doesn't get a nick-name-boys just don't get one." It was understandable. "We better get out there because the talent show is about to start and we don't want to miss it. It could be our only chance to save Shawn."

After the talent show had started they went through it without any problems, but it wasn't long before it was Alina's turn to go up, and she was the last performer. As she'd began to sing Marcy had shown up.

Harriet and the others got ready for battle, and the ordinance didn't know what on earth was going on from their stand point. Mrs. Barr couldn't even tell what was going on as soon as it all happen so fast.

"Hay, Alina, I've heard so much about you-and how you destroyed my father with your powers to save the universe!" Marcy said, directing her attention to Alina.

Alina prepared her powers for battle while everyone was standing on their guard.

"Oh, look, I've prepared my powers to fight you too. It's amazing and strange that you even have magical powers when you born a mortal." Marcy commented in a evil way thinking about what happened to Wilt. Then she hit Alina with her power. "Oh, you can't get up, can you? I'll take care of that."

"You are going to get away with this." Alina got back on her feet.

"I want my brother back, Marcy!" Harriet called out to her.

"Oh, here, you could have him." Marcy used her magic to bring Shawn up to the mortal world and handed him back to his family. "But I'm still taking Chimchar down in a flash."

The moon was out and the music was still playing. Alina saw that as a chance for her to use her magic to defeat Marcy, and she defeated her with just a blow of magic and she disappeared and was gone forever. Just like her father.

"Marcy has left the building." Harriet pointed out.

Then Alina went back to performing her song for the chorus talent show, and she everyone cheered for her just they've cheered for everyone else who performed that night in front of the crowd. Shawn is back safely, and his whole family's back together and will stay that way forever. Never again will danger come as a threat to them or sneak up from behind them.

And the universe is saved once again. For good.

After the show everyone had left and went back home for the rest of the night in a hurry before it got any later. Will, almost everyone anyway. The girls' went to back to the dressing rooms to meet up with Beth and find out the news about her and Josh's baby. It wasn't going to take much longer until she was due because she is due exactly two weeks before graduation day so she'll be back in time for that, although they won't have to go to school anymore the day before she goes into labor. It was a good thing her vomiting came to an end just before tonight.

The girls' waited as Beth had entered the dressing room while Josh had waited for her outside so that she could talk to them alone, and all eyes were on her as soon as she'd stepped into the room. Victoria couldn't even help but to look at Beth and see how Beth's stomach had gotten big when she had saw her. But it wasn't that big yet.

"So? What's the sex of the baby? Is it a boy or a girl?" Emi broke the silence that was filling the room. She couldn't wait to hear the answer.

"It's a boy." Beth finally said. "And the baby is fine."

Emi squalled with happiness and joy, and rushed over to Beth and hugged her, not harming the baby.

"I am so glade that you two aren't going to give the baby away. It would be better if you keep it." Emi commented with a smile. And she did have a good there too, because she didn't want them to regret it if they got rid of the baby.

"Did you already start baby shopping or anything?" Victoria had asked Beth.

"We kind of started yesterday, but we didn't want to get too much things so soon. I mean we just found out." Beth answered.

"Okay, that's all I need to know for now. But if you need anything else then let us know and we'll be there." Victoria assured her that they were by her and Josh's side every step of the way. "But just take one day at a time, and don't let anything get ahead of you."

"Okay, I'll remember that." Beth said in agreement.

Just then 2D had showed up by the door of the dressing room and peaked inside to make sure that they were all there.

"Girls', we have to go before Murdoc throws a fit. He's outside in the Winnebago, waiting for us, and he is getting really impatient out there." 2D informed him.

"We'll see you later, Beth. And keep us updated on the baby and let us know what his name is going to be." Kayla said as she walked leading the way to the Winnebago. 2D gently took Alina's hand and walked beside her the whole way.

As soon as they got into the Winnebago they took and went back to Kong Studios. And that's how the day had ended after seeing the real side of Harriet and Shawn's story.

**Episode Four**

**Secret Relationship**

There's only two more days left before Halloween, and everyone was busy getting things ready for the Halloween Ball at Kong Studios. Everyone was picking out their own costumes and sitting up the ball room at Kong Studios. And baby Lizzie was even excited about the occasion herself. And she should be this year, and everyone can probably figure out why it is.

Crystal was in the kitchen with Lizzie, Anna and Alina carving pumpkins. Emma, Crystal's mom, was there with them since she was going to be in town staying with them for a few months.

Crystal finished with a pumpkin that she was working on and showed it to Lizzie.

"Look, Lizzie, this pumpkin looks just like you." Crystal pointed to the face of the pumpkin, and Lizzie looked at it and smiled and giggled. "This is going to go outside on our doorstep so that everyone could see it when they come. And we're putting candles in each of them so that they could light up on Halloween."

"And we're taking Lizzie trick or treating tomorrow too. And we'll be able to take pictures of her in her costume." Emma pointed out, holding Lizzie in her arms. Lizzie just giggled a little bit. "So the girls' are going to be here for the Halloween Ball, and we'll be back before it ends?" Emma asked Crystal.

"Yep, that's the plan." Crystal answered, placing the finished pumpkin on another table with the other finished pumpkins to go outside. "And Murdoc promised that he was not going to do anything scary after last years Halloween bash."

"Oh yeah, Brendan ran to the bathroom and vomited after he saw the fate ghost on the ceiling. Boy did everyone get a picture of that." Alina washed her hands after she had finished carving her sit of pumpkins and helped out.

"That wasn't really called for. Taking pictures of someone getting sick, I mean, I would like to know who does that." Anna commented.

"Who knows, and who cares?" Alina was just like whatever with that type of stuff going on at any moment. She wasn't worried about any of that.

Murdoc walked into the kitchen taking pictures of them with a digital camera. 2D walked and got a can of soda from the fridge.

"I can't believe that he is doing this." Emma commented on Murdoc.

"Don't get mad at me, Crystal wants to take as many pictures as possible so she'll have enough pictures for Lizzie's scrap book page of her first Halloween." Murdoc had to defend himself.

"Yeah, just make sure he doesn't sneak a picture of someone." 2D pointed out.

"Oh, shut up." Murdoc said to him. "That's none of your business."

"Actually it is when it comes to my pictures." 2D responded, grapping a seat next to Alina.

"I'll take some pictures later when Crystal tells me to." Murdoc cut off the camera for the moment.

Emma gasped. "Crystal don't tell me-"

"Tell you what, mom?" Crystal asked in playful voice.

"Never mind." Emma smiled and brushed it off her shoulders for the moment. "It is going to be another long day for us tomorrow at this rate." Then she laughed at herself.

"Oh mom." Crystal was playing around. "Murdoc, could you go get Lizzie's outfit so that mom could see it?" She asked him.

"Sure, I'll be right back." Murdoc took off the Winnebago to get Lizzie's costume from the closet, hanging in a plastic bag so it wouldn't get dirty before she gets a chance to use it.

Emma looked at Alina's neck and noticed the promise ring that 2D gave her that was hanging from a strong chine. It was on a band with a pink heart shape diamond on it and everything with a message engraved on the inside of it.

"Nice ring, Alina, has Murdoc seen it yet?" Emma asked her.

"Yeah, about a little over a month ago." Alina answered the question. "But I don't know if remembers that I even have it though. I think he's forgotten that I have a promise ring anyway."

"Oh, that happens." Emma commented in agreement with that statement of fact in the conversation. "Who gave it to you anyway?" She asked again.

"2D gave it to me when he had our summer performance." Alina smiled looking at 2D.

2D smiled back at her.

"Do you think he's going to get mad if I remind him about it?" Alina asked them.

"Knowing that boy he'll probably get mad anything these days. And your birthday is next weekend." Emma pointed out changing the subject.

"I know, I'm counting down the days already." Alina informed with a smile.

"Do have anything planed out?" 2D asked her.

"I don't know what I want to do yet, but even if I did plan something it's going to have to be done during the day because Murdoc is hosting another ball for birthday in the evening." Alina pointed out.

"I can't wait to see how he's going to manage this one." 2D commented, knowing that Murdoc would go to extremes just for a ball party.

"I'm sure he's probably going to keep it simple and elegant like he always does." Crystal assured them of that. "Oh, speaking of witch, we have to get Beth's baby gift and finish some last minute shopping this evening-and it's only 2:30 right now so we still got some time on our hands as soon as we're done here."

"And we have to wait for Victoria to get back and then we'll be ready to go when she gets in." Alina pointed out, cleaning up her space on the kitchen table.

Kayla walked into the kitchen with her cell phone in her hand, and also Maura and Noodle were by her side so she could keep them from fighting.

"Have anyone seen Victoria?" Kayla asked them.

"No, she's probably stopped at the store or something on her way." Crystal said.

"Oh, Russell was just checking in because he said that Victoria told him that she was only going to be gone for an hour, and she still hasn't come back yet." Kayla said.

"He doesn't know where she is?" Crystal asked her.

"Nope, she didn't even say which store she was going to or anything." Kayla had filled her in.

"Let me talk to him." Crystal said.

Kayla handed her cell phone to Crystal.

"Hay, Russell, we're still waiting for Victoria to get back so that we could get go. Did you look for her anywhere?" Crystal asked him.

Russell was saying something on the other line.

"Oh, don't worry, as soon as she gets in we'll let you." Crystal said as soon as the front door of Kong Studios had opened. Crystal turned around and saw that Victoria had finally shown up. "In fact, she just got in so you don't have to worry about anything. I'm going to tell her that you called. Bye." Crystal hung up the cell phone and handed back to Kayla.

Kayla pulled up a seat at the kitchen table, and so did Maura and Noodle.

"Victoria, where were you? We've been waiting here for a while." Crystal said in a genteel tone, not yelling at anyone.

"I….had to….go to a bunch of different stores because some of the stores that I've went to didn't have some of the stuff that I was looking." Victoria said suspiciously. "But I've finally found most of the stuff that I was looking for anyway, I just need a few more things."

Alina and Kayla were both using their magical mind powers to read Victoria mind to see if she was really telling the truth or not. And it turns out, they've found out Victoria was lying through her teeth. But Crystal didn't seen that at all, but they didn't want to get up and start something that wasn't all that serious.

"Okay. I guess now that you're here we could get going. We have to pick up all of your costumes and get some more things for Halloween." Crystal cleaned up most of the area, with Alina and 2D's help. "Let's get a move on before we loose anymore time."

Murdoc finally walked in with Lizzie's fairy costume for Halloween.

"Oh, that is beautiful, Crystal. Lizzie is defiantly going to look so wonderful in the outfit when she puts it on." Emma commented with honesty.

"Thanks mom." Crystal commented. "But Murdoc picked it out so he gets credit."

Everyone was already walking out the door and heading to the car in the car lot in a attempted to make sure that they were moving fast enough for Crystal. Crystal was right behind them, and so was Emma-carrying baby Lizzie so that she could go with them.

When they finally got to the store they started looking around and looking for the all of the things that they needed, and to pick up the girls' costumes as well.

Alina and 2D walked around alone in one of the ales, looking for something that was on Crystal's list. 2D noticed that Alina was quiet, and he wanted to know why.

"Is something bothering you, love?" He whispered.

"Will, it's a long story." Alina whispered back to him.

"What is it? I have time to listen."

"Will, Victoria lied to Crystal about where she was and why she was gone for so a long time." Alina began to explain herself. "She was really somewhere else, and plus she was stuttering while she answered."

"Do you know for a fact that she was lying the whole time?" 2D asked Alina.

"Yeah, actually, I used my mind reading powers to find out, and-" Alina explained to him.

"So she you could defiantly prove to her that she can't get away with it now." 2D had commented. Then he thought about some of the possibilities that Victoria might was hiding from them. "Do you know where she could have really been?" He finally asked.

"No, all that was on her mind was hoping that Crystal and the rest of us would be in the mood to buy it." Alina explained to him. "She wasn't thinking about where she had went so that wasn't any help."

"That's got to count for something in that case." 2D considered that statement and thought of what kind of clues it could lead to about Victoria's where-about. "Maybe she's probably keeping something from us and she doesn't want to say anything about it." That was the only though that he could come up with for what Victoria could be doing.

"Do you think that could be it?" Alina asked him, considering that thought in her head. She didn't want to make it seem like it wasn't a possibility because she knew that it could be. "I'm sorry, but it just doesn't sound like her to do something like that." She had added her reason for making that comment about Victoria's way.

"I know. But you could never be too safe, regardless of what the person is like and what not." 2D reminded her of that, and he couldn't think of anything else. "And besides, I'm pretty sure that she is hiding that from us." He gently took Alina's hand as they kept walking. "But don't take my word for it because then I could be wrong about that."

Alina didn't say another word about it, taken that the conversation had on that had came to an end. Then they've ran into Maura, Kayla and Noodle along the way as they've got closer to the end of the ale that held all of the Halloween decorations in the store. The three of them had the look of something wrong on each of their faces. That made 2D and Alina think of what could be happening at the moment, so they waited until Kayla finally said something.

"Alina, I think you might want to see this." Kayla grabbed Alina's hand a second as soon as she had finished speaking and led the way.

"What is it?" 2D asked them.

"Oh, I almost forgot: 2D, could you stay behind and find something else to do; we just need to borrow Alina because it's something personal. It would only take a second, I promise to have her back before you even notice that she's gone." Kayla had made herself sound so convincing to 2D that it made him listen to her instructions.

"Alright, I'll be right here." 2D went back down to a different ale and had started looking there while Kayla took off with Alina.

Alina didn't know where they were taking her so she couldn't help but ask.

"Where are we going?" Alina had asked them, looking around at the other ales the four of them had passed.

"You'll see when we get there-you'll flip out if we tell you along the way." Maura answered her question as quick as possible. "And trust me, I'm not lying to you."

They kept walking until they got to their destination, which happened to be in the back of the store. They walked out to the door and head behind another building that was connected to the store. And Kayla pointed into the direction of where she wanted Alina to look.

"What is it? What am I suppose to be looking at?" Alina asked them.

"That right there." Noodle answered.

Alina had noticed, with her own eyes, that Victoria was making with a boy. And it wasn't just any boy, it was Brendan. Brendan. The same boy who had always made fun of them and picked of them the first day that they had came to Maury Academy, and they all remember that very day when it happened when they went on the field trip with the other chorus students over the summer about a year ago. Even thought they had chorus class all five days a week since chorus was double blocked and he was in there they wouldn't give him the time of day or the time to breath around them. And that was collectively decided and agreed upon by, not just them, but with all of the others that they are friends with. It's hard for Alina to think anything about the situation because of the fact that she knew that she couldn't tell Victoria what to do or what to think because Victoria is her own person. And she has the right to do whatever she wants, if it's what she really wants.

"That is really starting to bug the mess out of me as we speak. I want to get out of here and just yank her away from that discussing little player and smash him like a bug." Maura had commented in a harsh and discussed tone at what seemed to be strong sign of _betrayal_ in her book because of the agreement that they've made and stuck to. She really planned out how she was going to handle this and what she was going to say to Victoria when she got the chance to do so.

"So get out of here you big baby." Noodle said harshly to Maura.

"You know what, maybe I will." Maura walked back into the store, the same way they had came out from the back. "Keep your magic up to save her from the lights of that soul-sucking idiot before she goes too far." And she left the door slam behind her, but no one around in the store had heard except for them.

"Noodle, chill out. We already have enough to deal with." Kayla warned her.

Noodle looked at her in rage. "Kayla, you don't-"

"Look, I don't want to deal with you two fighting like animals right now, I already have to put with Victoria and Brendan." Kayla pointed out, still watching. "I can't believe that she didn't tell us about this. And it's going to be extremely hard on Maura now that I have forced you three to find out."

Just then Alina had thought that 2D's comment about Victoria from earlier was all true. Victoria was sneaking around to see Brendan behind their back's and everything like he had said, and now it seemed like he was trying to tell her that all along. But the major question on her mind right now was how did he know about this?

"We should go over there and say something-" Noodle started walking abut Kayla had stopped her before she could even get over there.

"No, it's too risky right now; and she'll lie about it if we say something about it. I think I might have to catch her in the act before we do anything." Kayla had this very well thought out and knew what she was doing. She took Alina and Noodle and led them back inside before Victoria had stopped making out with Brendan and had noticed them. "That is the only we'll be able to get the truth out of her. Don't say anything about this to her, I don't want to start up any drama." She explained to them.

Then they closed the door behind them without anyone hearing them Kayla turned to Alina and fixed her white hat that was meant to be worn in the fall and in the winter. It was something that was given to most teenage witches. Then she took, both, Noodle and Alina's hand and kept walking until they had finally found 2D, still looking around all the ales of the store while waiting for them to get back. The reason behind the hat and why is going to explained soon enough.

"What was-" 2D got cut off before he could even say anything.

"We have some information that we can't tell you because I already have a feeling that Alina's going to tell you anyway when you two get the chance to talk to each other." Kayla had pre-answered his question before he could even ask them what he had wanted to know.

"Trust me, she'll have loads of information for you two to talk about." Noodle had agreed with Kayla. "And Kayla is right on this one."

"And where's Crystal and Emma? Did they find everything that Crystal wanted on her list? Did they get our costumes?" Kayla had asked him, looking around. "Better yet, where's Maura anyway?" She had asked her last question.

2D looked at them and had noticed that Alina was quiet all of a sudden. Then he'd turned back to Kayla and Noodle since they were the once catching the whole time.

"Yeah, they're actually waiting for us at the car, but they apparently seemed to be talking to Malady's parents right now so that's buying us sometime while I waited for you to get back, and Maura's with them."

"They didn't ask about us did they?" Kayla asked.

"They did after they looked around for you and couldn't find you anywhere. But I covered for you, so, Kayla, you got lucky with that one." 2D whispered to them as they've walked out the store. 2D took gently took Alina's hand once more and they smiled at each other along the way.

And the conversation turned into a whisper from there.

"You've told them where we were, didn't you? Didn't you? You better tell me the whole truth about what you've said." Kayla wasn't letting 2D get away with one. She had asked him on the way to the car. "You better tell me before we get closer to the car."

"Don't worry about it-" 2D was cut off again before he could finish anything.

"You better tell or you could expect something really terrible to happen to you and I mean so bad that you won't be able to wake up and see Alina again." Kayla warned him.

Alina face took into shock at what she had just heard. She knew that Kayla wasn't joking around. Just then, Victoria showed up and stood right next to them.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" 2D asked her.

"I think you know what I mean, you stupid warlock." Kayla said harshly to him.

"2D, Kayla really means it, she will seriously do whatever it takes to hurt you and won't stop at nothing." Alina said calmly to him, helping the situation. 2D turned to Alina and realized that she was serious about Kayla's words.

"Alright, fine. I told them that you all went looking for Victoria all because you'd lost her and couldn't manage to keep up with her." 2D answered Kayla harshly.

"Yowl didn't have to come looking for me, I was going to be able to find you and knew where to look." Victoria had said to them.

Noodle thought of that as an understatement, but didn't say a word about it.

Alina didn't want to say anything after that, she didn't want any part of this crazy fight. It was Kayla and 2D's fight.

"I don't see why you're so worried about it." 2D commented.

"Because I-it's something that we can't say right now because it's nothing for you to know about at the moment." Kayla said to him with a harsher tone than before.

2D ignored her on that and kept walking to the car with Alina by his side. "You're worrying too much and taking this whole magic thing seriously.

"Who said anything about magic? And you have warlock powers, remember that? Or did you forget?" Kayla had said to out of anger.

"I know that, I don't need it thrown back in my face every time someone gets mad at me." 2D commented.

Kayla got upset with him. "You know what, 2D, you as a warlock is really starting to be a total pain in my-" Kayla was cut off by the sound of Maura opening the car door.

"Hay, what's taking so long? We have to leave. Now." Maura said to them just as angry as Kayla was.

Kayla grabbed Alina from 2D and walked ahead of him to the car while Victoria, and Noodle had followed them. As soon as they've got in the car Kayla ignored 2D and it was her major attention at the moment in order to avoid fighting on the way back to Kong Studios after a shopping trip. But Kayla's plan didn't work out so well.

"Alina, I don't see how you could even stand him like that." Kayla meant to say it the way she did for her 2D to hear her. "He is such a butt hole."

"Like anyone wants to listen to you complain so much?" 2D answered back.

"What? You have enough to listen to for the moment and you don't want to hear a thing that anyone else has to say?" Kayla responded in the most harshest way ever.

"You know that Alina probably doesn't want to put with this." 2D pointed out.

"Just shut your damn mouth before I come back there and shut it for you. Okay?" Kayla said that as a warning.

"Sure you would." 2D said to her.

"Try me, warlock." Kayla responded. "Test me and see what happens."

Alina didn't respond in fears that it would cause another blow between them in as soon as she'd opened her mouth. She just decided to listen to MP3player during the ride. All Kayla could think about the whole time was ways to hurt 2D so bad for what he said to her.

"What's going on?" Anna whispered to Alina out of the blue.

Anna was sitting right next to Lizzie in the car.

"It's a long story." Alina responded, not wanting to talk about what had just went on and wanted to forget about it.

"This turned out to be an interesting shopping day after all." Maura commented in a joking tone of voice. "And just what we need to end it."

"No one asked you." Noodle said to her.

"And I didn't ask you for your input." Maura said.

"Could you two just shut the heck up for one minute and go a while without all of your fighting? We already have 2D and Kayla fighting and biting each other heads off and we don't need another fight to deal with."

Maura and Noodle kept quiet after all that was being said, all joking aside.

"Uh, what's going on with all of you today? Is this some kind of fighting day that you've all planned out or something?" Crystal asked them, a little concerned about them.

"I hope not." Emma commented.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Lizzie didn't even cry at all.

As soon as they've got to Kong Studio they got their costumes for Saturday's big event and went straight to their rooms. Russell didn't even a chance to ask them about it when they've walked in the door.

"Hay, Kayla, what's with you?" Murdoc managed to get her attention just in time.

"Why do you ask your little warlock over there who seems to be having issues all day long." Kayla answered his question. "And that's only half of it." She added.

Murdoc was surprised to hear any of this coming from Kayla.

"Today's just not a good day for me right now, and I don't want to get into it as it goes on any longer. 2D could burn up for all I care." Kayla took off for her bedroom, and closed the door behind her before Murdoc could ask them another thing.

"What was that all about?" Russell asked Murdoc.

"Beats me. But she's mad at 2D so I'm happy." Murdoc said in joking tone.

"Murdoc, I'll pretend I didn't hear you say that." Crystal called out from the door to the car lot, holding Lizzie in her hands. She was joking along with him.

"Oh come on, I know you have to be at lease glad to hear that." Murdoc said in as he joked around.

"Yeah, but I'm sure we don't want any of the girls' learning that kind of behavior around here." Crystal said in a joking tone.

"I second that option." Emma responded.

"As always, mom." Crystal smiled as they walked into the living room.

Kayla was in her room talking to Craig on her cell phone. She wanted to see what he would think about her situation of what happened. As her boyfriend that is.

After she told him everything she was ready to listen to whatever Craig had to say about it, and she was prepared for anything.

"That doesn't sound like to say all of that to 2D, and I think that you need to calm down and he needs to calm down before you two start a riot over there." Craig had begun giving her his intake on the situation. "And he is Alina's boyfriend now."

"I know, and that's why I feel a little bad for what I said but not bad enough to go and apologize to him for what I've said." Kayla had hung her costume for the Halloween Ball in her closet. "And moving on to the first part of the topic."

"Oh yeah, another word of advice on Victoria and Brendan: if Victoria is in love with Brendan then let it go if it's what she wants. And she's older than you anyway so it wouldn't matter what you girl's think." Craig began to speak again. Then he was already prepared to say the other part. "But if Brendan does hurt her or does anything wrong then that's when you really should be worried about it. And I mean don't worry about Victoria being with Brendan just because you girls' made a path never to let him in your lives after your first day here.

"And I understand why you did it. I've seen the way that he's hurt each of you by all the things he's said the whole first day." Craig wasn't going to let Kayla go off in any way and do something crazy.

"Yes, and I'm glade that you're a witness to that and I can understand what you're saying." Kayla responded calmly after hearing him out, and seeing where Craig had been coming from with those statements.

Then she decided to find out a little bit more about Brendan.

"And speaking of which, Craig, do you know the real reason Brendan had broken up with Amy or is that story he told us true?" Kayla had asked. "Like did he hurt her ever hurt or anything?"

"Kayla, if I told you, you would flip out." Craig answered.

"What do you mean?" Kayla was interested in hearing this.

"What he's been telling everyone when they've asked him why he broke up with Amy it was a lie. Amy actually broke up with Brendan because he had cheated on her, not a good story." Craig answered.

"He cheated on her wit another girl from school?" Kayla was taking in all the new info she was hearing right now.

"Yep, and she caught him with her. And that's basically what happened there. But I'm not surprised because Brendan is known for doing that." Craig went on. "But it's over now, however; keep an eye on Brendan when he's around Victoria, and if you find he's in the middle of hiding something from her then find out what it is."

"Okay, I'll do that." Kayla had said in agreement.

After a while of talking they finally hung up when Craig was called by Jazzman, a long wit his parents, for whatever reason. Kayla heard them in the background. And after that everything was going to fall into place from there after a while of hammering it into a proper place one step at a time. She didn't want anything to say anything to 2D after that big fight. Especially since it was a week before Alina's birthday and she didn't want any of it to turn to turmoil before than or otherwise Alina would have the worse birthday if it did happen.

Now the only thing that was on her mind right was catching Victoria in the act of hanging out with Brendan. She was going to get to the bottom of this one and find out all the things that Victoria was up to right now. And she already had a feeling that something had to be up for Victoria to want Brendan and to do what she did. She had planned to get to the bottom of this.

Mean while, Alina was in her room writing a song and singing it to make sure that she had it on the right note. She spent the last few hours after studying so much for school and getting her homework done to work on it since yesterday and she was almost done.

She took her mechanical pencil and went over it until she was completely sure she had got it right on the noise. She was too busy to worry about Victoria and all of the other minor stuff that just came out of nowhere today. She had also thought about 2D and that's probably what inspired her to write the song in the first place. She and 2D love each other for who they are and they weren't going to change a thing about each other.

Then she got a text message from 2D.

She read it and it said to meet him in the backyard, and she was probably going to have to wear her hat when she went outside. She put the song book away on her computer desk, grabbed her hat and went out to the kitchen. She had noticed that no one else was in the kitchen when she had entered. She looked around and still, no one had came out from the corner like she thought that they would so she kept walking until she made it outside, and began to look for 2D, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Alina." 2D whispered her name.

"2D, where are you?" Alina whispered back, following the sound of 2D's voice.

"I'm over here." 2D whispered to her again.

Alina turned around and saw that 2D was standing right behind her in the middle of the darken trees. She walked over to him without keeping him waiting. 2D gently took her by the hand and led the way into the woods.

"Where are we going?" Alina asked, looking up at him.

"Riptor is waiting for us in the hide out, but this time he came alone. He wanted to talk to us alone about something." 2D explained to her.

"What about?" Alina asked.

"He didn't say, but it has something to do with magic." 2D concluded as they kept walking until they've reached where Riptor wanted to meet them. "Before we get started, promise me that you won't be afraid no matter what Riptor says."

"I promise." Alina was going to kept her word and wasn't going to back out.

Riptor surprisingly came alone this time around.

"We're here. What's going on?" 2D asked him.

"Hey, glade I was able to catch the two of you in time before any of this got out of hand." Riptor smiled as 2D and Alina approached him ready and prepared for what Riptor was going to say. "I didn't have a way of contacting everyone else, about all of this. It's a very big emergence back in the magical world."

"Is it something bad?" 2D asked.

"Beyond bad. Terrible." Riptor answered.

"Hay, where's Jago and Orchid?" Alina had asked him.

"They're in the magical world keeping an eye on things, and helping Grace with a lot of maintaining with what's going down right now." Riptor explained to them. "We've just found that Wilt's children are somewhere in the mortal unleashed. We're not sure of where they could be."

2D and Alina looked at each and had thought about the talent show when they had defeated Wilt's daughter.

"The only one we know of is his daughter, Marcy, and we defeated her last week." Alina pointed out with honesty. "With the help of Harriet and Shawn, of course."

"You know about them, too?" Riptor asked them.

"Yeah, we've meat them on the first day of school a month ago." Alina filled him in. "They came in as new students. Then a few weeks later they told that Salem was their sister, and she had gave her powers to me because she had disappeared like we were told before when all of this had first started."

"Oh no, that is not a good sign of things to come." Riptor gasped at the thought of the way things were turning now. "Not good at all."

2D and Alina had confused looks on their face at what they've heard coming from Riptor.

"What do you mean?" Alina asked him.

"Wilt has more than just one child. He has two kids who are following in his foot steps as we speak at this moment." Riptor began to explain everything to them with all of the details that go along with it. "But if you're thinking that Wilt was married before he'd got destroyed, that's not how it happened. He created them."

"What?" Alina gasped.

"What do you mean he _created_ them?" 2D asked Riptor.

Riptor used his magic to draw up a visual to help him tell the story behind the two children.

"Wilt had always search the mortal world, your world, to find someone to follow along and keep up with his dark magic when he passed away during our last fight to take him down. He looked everywhere on this earth but didn't have any luck with the first two he had picked out in the process of tracking you down." Riptor didn't leave our anything. He kept going and didn't want to keep them waiting any longer. "But, of course, you two remember Deana from your first encounter a year ago, but she died in the portal."

"The same portal that Wilt tried to kill me with." Alina pointed out.

"Yes. And then and Spinal picked Amy as their next person in line, and they lied a lot in order to convince her that they had a good reason. But it didn't work out the way he planned." Riptor's visual was showing everything that he was saying to them. That caught Alina and 2D's attention as they looked closer. "But that's not even where it all started. It started when he used his evil dark magic to create his daughter Marcy, but we don't know what her real name is. Then he created his son, Theodor, but that's his name in the magic world. But as soon as you see him and see what he looks like you would probably know who he really is."

Riptor pulled a visual of Wilt's son, Theodor, and Alina and 2D had figured that it was someone that they would never suspect having anything to do with magic.

"Oh my gosh." 2D gasped at the picture of the boy. "It's. It's-"

"Brendan." Alina finished the sentence for him.

"That's his name." Riptor said.

"Yeah, he hates my guts, and probably hates my guts even more now that I had to use his magic to destroy his dad." Alina blamed started to blame herself for this. "If I had know about that I wouldn't have-"

"It's not your fault, their father made the choice to do what he did." Riptor cut her off. "I'm glade you know him, and maybe that could be a way for you to help the rest of us in the magical world find him in the mortal world before he gets to you, even if that's going to mean all of you working together and tracking him down."

"I think we have our bite all sit, being that Victoria's been with him today. And is probably seeing him a lot more than that." 2D commented.

Alina turned to look at him to hear what else he had to say, but she didn't get mad at him because she knew that he was telling the truth.

"No affiance, Alina." 2D said quickly.

"None taken." Alina responded, turning back to the visual. "Is there a certain time frame that we have to find Brendan that we need to know about?" She asked Riptor.

"No, but, however-you should know about this before I bring this conversation to a close." Riptor went on giving them more information than just the basic information. "I have done all my research on these two, and I have a lot to tell you: Marcy has every evil power to kill someone by burning them in flames. And Theodor, which you had already know as Brendan, has the power to kill someone by draining their blood from their bodies when he sees his chance. And smell of their blood will harm them, and if he ever catches you and drains your blood, Alina, he'll drain twice as fast because of your glasses."

"Oh my gosh." 2D gasped

Riptor didn't speak after that. He waited for them to finished just in case they had something morn to say about it.

"Maybe we should tell Victoria about all of this before she does something really out of hand and ends up paying for in the end." Alina suggested as she got up to feet.

"Now isn't the good time, and we can't tell just yet." Riptor stopped them right in the middle of that thought out plan. "When did you find out about this?" He asked them.

"We found out about it just today." 2D commented.

"Then that means we have to wait and find out how far they've took things all this time since we didn't know about it. And I wish we knew about it before in the first place, it would be able to help us out here." Riptor commented while began to explain things to them. "And if it's as far as I think it is then we'll have to wait for the perfect timing. It's a process to keep things from going out of perspective from what we think."

2D and Alina listened in to hear more about it.

"There's a lot of things that are left out from here." Riptor concluded. "As soon as we find out we could go from there before something else happens."

Alina and 2D agreed with that, and Riptor took off and went back to the magical would.

"Keep her safe for as long as you can." Was his last words to the both of them just before the portal closed on him.

Alina and 2D looked at each other with the same thought about Victoria and tried to think of what they could do to protect her in the mean time.

Back at Kong Studios, Kayla had walked into the kitchen to get a can of soda and she ran into Victoria when she was on her way back to her room. Victoria was sitting all alone in the living room, watching TV, so Kayla stopped before going any farther back to her room.

"Hay, Victoria?" Kayla greeted her.

"Hay." Victoria responded back.

"Are you okay?" Kayla asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just watching TV." Victoria responded hiding something that she hoped that Kayla would figure out. But she couldn't fool Kayla one little bit, and she knew that she couldn't pull it off. "It's a show about music and stuff."

"Oh, well, do you mind at all if I join you?" Kayla asked her.

"No, not at all." Victoria answered the question.

Kayla sat down next to her on the couch and drank her soda while thinking of how she could lead into the whole Brendan thing instead of just randomly bringing him up into the conversation. She didn't want to tick Victoria off in anyway possible that could make the whole thing go from good to tragic.

"So how's it going?" Kayla asked her. "So far, I mean."

"It's going good-for the most part-and I could really say that." Victoria responded with a smile on her face.

"Oh, that's good. Have you seen any boys around here that would be good enough for you?" Kayla asked her.

"What? Where did that come from?" Victoria asked calmly.

Kayla looked at her like she wasn't going to let this one go pass her.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but there's actually more than just what I have to tell you. But I want to tell all of you together at once instead of telling you separately." Victoria agreed to do so. "Either that or nothing." She offered that much.

"Fine, I could deal with that. I'll get the others and get them to meet in your room, and everything is going to be fine." Kayla took off to do what she had planned to do.

Victoria couldn't believe what she was getting herself into at this rate not that she was going to be confessing something to her friends and what not. But she knew that she was going to have to do at some point, and it was for the best if she wanted do whatever it took to protect them from any harm.

And she wasn't going to back down this time. She was going to do the right thing.

Mean while, Alina and 2D were hanging out at the lake thinking about a plan and a thinking things through.

"So exactly how long do we have to wait before we can tell Victoria anything that concerns Brendan?" 2D asked Alina.

"I'm not exactly sure-I guess we'll just have to wait until we hear from Riptor and the others before we do anything more." Alina suggested and then remembered something that was on her mind a few hours ago. "And speaking of which, how did you know about what Victoria was up to with Brendan?" She finally asked out of curiosity.

"Wild guess by the way you were explaining things to be back at the store. That's all." 2D answered. "And I didn't think that I would be right about it in the first place after all." Then he noticed that Alina had something on her mind that he really wanted to hear. "What do you think about the situation with Victoria and Brendan? I know you must have to be taken by surprise." He commented.

"Will, I _was_ thinking that maybe if she didn't get way to far with this then we can still save her from any danger that Brendan is planning. After we explain everything that we've heard that is." Alina commented. Then she went quiet for a few moments.

2D sat next to her on the rock and hugged her.

"I'm sure that everything's going to be okay as soon as we get all of this straighten out and put into place." 2D assured her with a positive tone in his voice. "We can make it through this and save everything around us from danger."

Then 2D and Alina kissed, and Alina's cell phone started to ring. She checked the caller id and saw that Kayla was calling her.

"Hello?" Alina answered.

"Alina, you and 2D need to stop whatever you're doing and get back here because Victoria has something that she needs to tell us." Kayla said on the other end of the phone line.

"What is it? Is she okay?" Alina asked her.

"I don't know, she didn't tell me anything and she won't until everyone is back in her room so she could tell us." Kayla answered quickly. "Just come back and everything will be explained." Then Kayla hung up on her.

"We have to go back." Alina put her cell phone in her pocket.

"I've heard. Let's go." 2D gently took Alina's hand led the way back to the studio. As soon as they got there they saw that Kayla was waited for them out by the backdoor in a worried stands.

"Where is she?" Alina asked Kayla.

"We're all in her room, like I've said. Follow me. She's waiting for us now, and I don't know how much longer she can hold it." Kayla led the way back to Victoria's room.

Then they finally reached her room they saw that everyone starring at Victoria and they didn't look too happy at the moment because of the look on Victoria's face. As soon as everyone was in there Murdoc started to get irritated with how long this was taking and didn't want to wait any longer.

"Come on, let's get this over with so that I could go back to the ball room and get back to work on decorating. We don't have all night." Murdoc said an angry tone.

"Murdoc, we can't rush her-we have to give her a few minutes to collect herself." Crystal was calming him down so that it wouldn't get any worse than it already was.

"Trust me, I don't think we should have to stand here and waste time when don't know if something is wrong." Murdoc calmly to Crystal. "You'll never know with all the teenagers these days."

Then they all looked back to Victoria to find out what going on and waited for her to say something.

"Alright, I have something to tell you guys." Victoria began.

"Get on with it already, Victoria." Murdoc said to her, rushing her to speak.

"For the pass few months I've been seeing Brendan and broke the path that I have made with my friends to never see him or let him touch our lives in any way. And I want to apologize for that." Victoria went on.

"Victoria, we kind of figured that out and we found out when we saw you kissing him in the back of the store today." Noodle spoke out for them.

"Noodle, be quiet." Kayla said to her, taking authority over her younger friends. "I told them not to say anything because we didn't want to start any drama between us." She added, speaking to Victoria. "And we forgive you." She added with a smile.

Victoria was glade to hear that. "Thank you, but-"

"Is that all you brought us in here for?" Murdoc asked her, cutting her off.

"No, there's actually more to that." Victoria went on.

"What else is there?" Alina asked.

"Okay, but first promise that you won't get mad." Victoria said to them before she went on again.

No one said a word.

"I'm pregnant with his baby, and I only have three more months left until the baby is born." Victoria concluded her sentence.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Maura wasn't taking this news too kindly, and she had quite a bit to say about the situation. "VICTORIA, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US?"

Victoria tried to grab Maura into a hug. "Maura, please, don't over react to this." But Maura pulled away from very quickly before Victoria even had the chance.

"DON'T OVER REACT! VICTORIA, IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU HAVE THE GUTS TO SEE THIS LOSER BUT TO GET PREGNANT WITH HIS PURE EVIL SPAWN IS A COMPLETELY DIFFERNET BATTLE FIELD RIGHT NOW!" Maura was venting her anger as much as possible, which was never going to end. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"Maura, breath-" Alina made an attempt to settle Maura, that didn't help either.

"NO, HE IS GARBAGE AND TRASH WRAPPED INTO ONE. AND IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I THINK ABOUT HIM: I THINK HE IS DISGUSTING, HE IS GOING TO HURT YOU, AND I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH HIM! NOT NOW EVER!" Maura stormed out the room with Alina behind her. "HE SHOULD COME AND PICK UP HIS SPAWN WHEN THE DUE DATE COMES BECAUSE I'M NOT DEALING WITH IT!" Then she went to her room, her eyes full of tears.

Murdoc laughed in his evil tone. "This is too reach, I am so glade that gave up this much of my time to see this go down." Then he laughed again.

"Murdoc, please don't do this." Crystal tried to get him to stop before he made the situation worse. "Victoria is pregnant and needs our support through this."

"Oh no, I knew that this was a bad idea to even say anything about this to Maura. I should have just kept my big mouth shut." Victoria sat on her bed and put her head in her hands.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to her and see if there's anyway I could get her to cheer up. If I can." Alina took off to Maura's room, and 2D followed her.

Along the way Alina thought about something that Riptor had said to them before. _Now isn't the good time, and we can't tell just yet to tell her about Brendan_. She and 2D knew that they both have to follow this if they want it to go the right way. It was the only way that things could work out for them.

They found Maura in her room, crying on her bed so loudly that they wouldn't be able to miss her anywhere.

"Maura, are you okay?" Alina asked her before walking in.

"No, I can't believe that Victoria is even going through with this, and I can't even believe that she would let it go this far." Maura was still crying her eyes out. "And, to top it all off, she doesn't even look like she's that far along."

2D and Alina looked at each other like they probably knew why that was so. But it wasn't anything to be said to, not just Maura, to no one could ever know about this until it was the right time to say something.

"I guess she was able to hide it from us all this time." 2D commented, hiding what was really going on. "So I guess we'll be seeing a lot of him now." He added sadly when he thought about it.

"And we'll have to put up with him every time he comes to see Victoria or checks in on baby." Alina added.

"I don't want to be here when he comes." Maura said.

"I know, Maura, none of us do." Alina sat down on the bed next to her, and gave her a hug. "But we can't keep him away from Victoria and the baby now so we're going to make the best of it." She with a smile.

Maura's tears finally came to a stop and she was ready to listen to what Alina and 2D had to say about the situation.

"When he comes over in two days just think about dealing with him for Victoria, and everything will be fine from there." 2D assured Maura that she had nothing to worry about. "And Cody will be here to help you if you need him."

Alina nodded and smiled in agreement with 2D on statement.

"I could try, but I can't make any promises on how long I'll be able to hold out on it. The sooner that we get the little jerk far away from this house the better I'll feel when I don't have to see his face again." Maura had admitted to that with full honesty knowing it would be hard for her to deal with after a certain period of time. "I don't even know why he's even in love with Victoria in the first place."

"Don't worry, I'm sure that you'll find and everything will be explained to you in a matter of time." 2D gently took Alina's had after checking the time and realized it's late and time for her to go to bed. "But it could wait for another day after _everything's sorted out_." He empathized on those words for Alina, and Alina knew what he meant as they've made their way for the door and walked out.

"And when would that be?" Maura asked them, thinking that something was up.

"Soon, Maura." 2D closed the door behind and led Alina back to her room.

"Not soon enough." Alina commented.

2D understood how she was feeling, because he was feeling the same way too. He couldn't help but to worry about the safety of everyone at Kong Studios now that the both of them know about Brendan's real intentions for being with Victoria, and also knocking her up the way he did.

Then they were in front of Alina's bedroom door and they smiled at each other.

"Goodnight, 2D." Alina said with a smile.

"Goodnight, Alina." 2D kissed Alina on her lips. "Sleep well." Then he let go of her hand and walked away smiling at her. Then Alina smiled back at him as she walked into her room.

After 2D walked Alina back to her room he went back down to the basement and got ready for bed himself. But he couldn't help but wonder why Victoria didn't tell any of them that she was pregnant all this time, and then he figured that it was probably all apart of Brendan's evil plan to get to Alina since the sent from her _witch blood _was the thickest and she's been a witch longer than the other girls' have. And 2D was getting use the idea of this warlock powers and was preparing them for any upcoming magical battle that was laid out right in from of them.

Then next morning Kayla woke up and went into the kitchen to get breakfast. And then Victoria was right behind her, and she noticed something that there was something a little strange about Victoria's knighting outfit. But she didn't say anything about because she wanted to avoid the drama of anything first thing in the morning.

"Morning, Kayla?" Victoria greeted her while they were on their way back to their rooms.

"Hay, Vic-" Kayla was cut off by the sound that came from Victoria's bedroom. It was something odd and unfamiliar to Kayla. "Victoria, what was that making that sound? And be honest." She asked.

"Nothing." Victoria lied to her.

"Victoria-" Kayla got cut off again.

"Kayla, there's nothing in there." Victoria protested again, hiding something.

"That's what they all say." Kayla took smiling and went into Victoria's room, but Alina and Maura beat her to it.

Then they rushed out of there, horrified at what they've saw. Alina though that it's going to be something bad. Really bad.

Then Noodle joined and as soon as she saw them standing outside in the hallway.

"What's going on in there?" Noodle whispered as she walked into Victoria's room and saw what they've saw. And she reacted the same way. "You did not." She had hissed at Victoria.

"What is it?" Kayla asked them.

"It's Brendan. The second we find out that she's seeing him she sneaks him in her room over night." Alina informed her.

Kayla walked in and saw Brendan laying on Victoria's bed for herself and rushed out in disbelief.

"Victoria, I can't believe…." Kayla looked at Victoria as Victoria took off for the other room, giggling. "Please tell me you seriously didn't do that. I'll pretend I don't see him in there." She walked after Victoria.

The others followed behind her and landed in the living room and sat on the couch next to Victoria.

"I knew that something was going on when I saw you in the kitchen a minute ago. I knew there was something going on." Kayla had commented. Then she giggled a little.

"Your point?" Victoria asked with a smirk on her face.

"You could have told us before we went in there so that we wouldn't have to go in and see Brendan laying under your covers, that's our point right there." Noodle answered her question.

"Will that's what you get for getting in my business and not stopping for one little second to consider that it's a invasion of privacy when you barge into someone's room." Victoria said still smiling.

"Hay, you're pregnant with his baby, you are our business. And he's our business, too so don't get it twisted." Kayla said.

"If Murdoc had saw he would have killed Brendan right then and there before you could even blink." Maura commented knowing how Murdoc is.

"Oh who asked you, Maura?" Noodle said with an attitude.

"Chill out you two. But, Victoria-for real-you're gross due." Kayla commented in a joking kind of way.

"Whatever, that should teach you to stay out of my business-like I've said and not to spy on me." Victoria was laughing now.

Maura turned to Alina and noticed that she wasn't laughing and didn't even say a word the whole time that they were talking about this. And Noodle did the same thing. It was a good thing that Victoria and Kayla were so caught up in their conversation that they didn't even notice anything.

Maura and Noodle grabbed Alina to the side and had took her somewhere so that three of them could talk without worrying Victoria or Kayla about anything. And they've kept walking until they've reached Alina's bedroom.

Noodle closed the door behind since she was the last one to walk in and sat down on Alina's bed with her and Maura.

"Alina, you were pretty quiet out there. What's up?" Maura asked her.

"Yeah, and whatever it is you could tell us." Noodle assured her. "We're all ears. Will I am anyway." She directed that to Maura.

"I'm all ears too, you lint licker." Maura said back to Noodle. "Try me again, and see what happens." Maura warned her.

"You guys, could you please-" Alina was saved by the knock on the bedroom door just in a neck of time before Maura and Noodle could ask anymore questions. She was so glade to hear the voice on the other side of the door.

"Alina, it's me." 2D said in a gently voice.

Alina used her magical powers to open the door to let 2D in.

"What is this? A secret meeting?" 2D asked in joking tone as he stood by the door and smiled at them.

They giggled a little.

"Come on, you guys, we have to get ready for school, and I don't think it's a good idea for us to talk about Victoria and Brendan right now. We already have enough to deal with." Alina sent them out of her room, and then used her magic to get ready for school.

"Good thing there's no rule against free-well and magic when it comes to using it for things like that." 2D commented.

Alina smiled at him. "I agree." She finally said.

"So what's going on with Brendan and Victoria now?" 2D asked.

"Victoria snuck Brendan in her room last night while we were all sleeping." Alina filled him in, thinking of what horrible things will if they didn't hear from Riptor soon. "I mean she doesn't know what she's getting herself into and only we know that. But we've promised Riptor that we would wait until he says otherwise."

"I'm pretty sure that there's going to be a lot more than just that. And he wants me to meet him in the woods so that he could give me all the information that we need." 2D walked over to Alina and hugged her. "I don't think we have to keep it from her too much longer after this."

"I hope so." Alina hugged him back. "I don't know much longer Victoria is going to last before it's too late."

"Don't worry, love. Knowing Victoria, she's going to make it out all of all this in one piece if we can't help it." 2D assured her.

Little did they know, Brendan was listening to their conversation the whole time.

_So they know about me_. Brendan thought to himself in an evil tone. _I have to keep them from telling Victoria anything if I want to get close enough to crash Alina so hard as soon as I can. She will regret what she did to my dad, and my sister._

A few hours into the school they girls' were already at lunch and couldn't believe it when they've told about Victoria's pregnancy. When they were outside getting ready to go home they were asked about it by the others.

"And she's trying to take the spot light from me already, and I'm not even that far along just yet." Beth commented.

"Yeah, how was she able to keep that from yawl for the pass six months? Wasn't her stomach big enough for you to tell that she was pregnant? Wasn't she showing signs of it?" Dreamina had asked them.

"I think it's because of her powers that she able to hide, but now we can tell since she told us everything." Kayla commented in a unsure tone about the situation as she had thought about what was going on. "I hope that everything's going to be okay."

And then Maura and Cody were over somewhere else talking away, and Kayla had noticed that but she didn't say anything or make an attempted to stop them.

Back at Kong Studios Victoria was watching TV in the living room with Brendan and eating cheese and crackers and drinking fruit punch. She didn't seem to be paying any attention to 2D walking to the living room to opening the door to let the girls' inside. 2D couldn't believe how sick he was getting from watching Victoria hang around Brendan. It really got on his nerves seeing her with someone that was such a jerk to them all this time since day one.

Brendan turned around as he heard the girls' walking inside and noticed that Alina and 2D had took a minute to kiss, and then Alina was on her way to her room and 2D was right behind her. Brendan took that as his signal to sneak off.

"I'll be back later to check on you; I have a few things to take care of or I'm going to be in trouble." Brendan lied to Victoria in order to get our being questioned by her.

Victoria thought that there was something wrong with that picture, but she knew it would be since she was the only one Brendan was able to be with. And then Brendan had took off before anyone could say anything.

Alina put her things in her room and saw a note on her bed from 2D asking her to meet him in the woods. She grabbed magical hat to hide the sent of her _witch blood _so it would catch Brendan's attention while she was out there. But then she thought that if 2D wanted her to meet him in woods then why didn't he just tell her when they were standing right there? But then she thought that he probably didn't want to say anything about it in front of Brendan. And off she went in her black sundress with matching stilettos and her magical hat to go with it. And she made it out without anyone seeing her, and she didn't know what to think about that-if it was a good thing or a bad thing. But then she thought that if Murdoc was in the kitchen when she walked out the back door then he would most likely question her and she didn't want to deal with that when there were others things to worry about.

When she got to the same place in the woods that she and 2D had meat up the last time they were out there she looked around and didn't see him at all. She didn't even hear him coming from anywhere at all, and she started to think that something wrong because, knowing 2D, if he left a note for her to meet him somewhere then he would be right there waiting for her to show up.

Then she felt something hit her in the back and knock her to the ground, but she'd stop herself from hitting her face by holding hands out on the ground in front of her. She looked up and heard someone's evil laughter from behind her, but she couldn't figure out who it was.

"Had enough yet, _Chimchar_?" A voice asked from behind.

Alina turned around and saw that it was Brendan who had shot her with that bolt.

"Brendan, what do you want?" Alina asked, not wanting him to know that she had found out what he really is.

"You know what I want, you little _witch_, my revenge for my father and Marcy due to the fact that you destroyed the both of them." Brendan commented. "And I'm not going to stop until I get my revenge. And sadly that means I have to destroy you."

"Not if I destroy you first." Alina said back to him with her wand in her hand.

"Oh, that's right, but what would Victoria say to you if you've did that." Brendan had commented in an evil tone of voice.

"You know I'm going to tell her sooner or later." Alina warned him. "And when I tell her what you are and expose you then she wouldn't want anything to do with you, and she would keep you away from the baby so you could-"

"Don't be silly, Alina, you know she's going to be mad." Brendan shot her with a much stronger wave of magic, but Alina moved before it could hit her. "You know she's never going to want to talk to you as soon as that happens."

"You'll be surprise when Victoria takes my side on this." Alina said back to him. "And she'll get mad at you if you do anything to hurt me. And 2D will be here, and he'll stop you and save me."

"Yeah, we'll see about that when you're nowhere to be found." Brendan used his magic to grab a hold on Alina. "You'll be so far away from her that she won't so much as to ask about you after so long. You'll just be forgotten by Victoria and everyone in that so called studio of yours. And 2D won't even know that you're out here because he's not the one who left that fate note-it was me."

"How dare you-"

"I found his hand writing easy to forge and went from there." Brendan went on. "I have put a lot of work into making sure that it looked like his-if you could help but to tell. But who cares about that anyway."

Alina tried to use her magic to break free from Brendan but he was too strong for her, and but she didn't give up. Then out of nowhere a shot of magic had flew at Brendan and caused him to drop Alina. But 2D was there to catch her just in time before she even hit the ground again.

Alina looked up at him, and he smiled at her.

"You think I would let you come out here and have all the fun without me?" 2D had asked her in a playful voice as he sat Alina back on her feet.

"Guess not." Alina said in shocked at the fall she almost had.

"Hay, what is going on over there?" Brendan asked them.

"You losing a fight with us, that's what." 2D took Alina and led her farther to the woods thinking Brendan wouldn't be able to find her if he couldn't smell her _witch blood _and track her from there.

They stopped when they've got to the place that 2D showed over the summer and found a place to hide her.

"What happened?" 2D asked her.

"I don't know, I found a note that was from you, but it was really from Brendan. It was part of his plan to destroy me when no one was looking." Alina explained to him.

"He knows that we know, doesn't he?" 2D asked.

Alina nodded and didn't say anything.

Then something flew in their direction, and 2D jumped and moved Alina out the way before it had hit them.

"GET OUT HERE AND FIGHT LIKE THOSE MAGIC SUCKING MORTALS YOU ARE!" Brendan called out to them from here was standing.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Brendan. It's going to take a lot more than your pre-school magic to kill us now." 2D grabbed Alina into his arms and started to run to get Brendan away from her. "Don't worry about him, he's not going to catch up to us now."

Alina looked behind her to make sure of that.

"I think he just did, 2D." Alina informed him about that.

2D used his magic and made a blocked pathway so that Brendan wouldn't be able to go anywhere else or find a way out of it. And he was still running with Alina, to make sure that she was safe.

Then they've got back to Kong Studios safely without Brendan following behind them since he was still stuck in the block way.

"Are you okay?" 2D asked Alina.

"Yeah, I'm okay now." Alina smiled at him. "Thanks for saving my life, but how did you know where I was?" She asked him.

"I found the note in your room, and went from there." 2D explained with a smile. "And besides: if Brendan was smart enough he would have destroyed the note before I've seen so that he would have finished you off. But it was good thing he didn't."

"Yeah, this time around. But he also has the power to drain someone's blood from them just by grabbing them and looking them in the eyes, just like Riptor said." Alina had pointed out. And that creped her out a little bit as she thought about what would happen if Brendan had did that to her a moment ago.

"No one likes the sound of that. But I would never let that happen to you, so don't worry, you're safe with me." 2D assured her. He put his arm around her shoulder and had opened the door and the both of them had walked in.

But Murdoc was in the kitchen with Lizzie in his arms. He turned to look at them as soon as they were in the door.

"What now, Murdoc? Are mad at me for saving your goddaughter from danger?" 2D asked in annoyed tone when he noticed that Murdoc was mainly glaring at him. And he kept his arm around Alina regardless of what Murdoc was thinking.

"No, for you information, I was wondering where you two were." Murdoc said to him.

"I just told you I went to save Alina because something attacked her in the woods while she was out there. She could have been killed." 2D explained once again.

Murdoc looked at Alina.

"It's true." Alina responded.

"Oh what was it this time? And please tell that it was probably just someone on a rage of hunting for something out there." Murdoc glared at the both of them.

"It was something from the magical, and we're not sure what it was. But we took care of it though." Alina answered quickly, leaving out the part about Brendan.

"Again?" Murdoc asked with anger.

Alina and 2D nodded in response.

"You can't be serious." Murdoc commented.

Then Crystal walked into the kitchen as soon as she heard Murdoc from the other room. Russell was right behind her, and so were the girls'.

"What happened?" Crystal asked them.

Alina prepared to explain. "It's nothing-"

"It's nothing? Don't even go there. Our goddaughter just got attacked out there by something from the magical world, and no one seems to know what this thing is, or what it wants." Murdoc interrupted Alina and answered Crystal's question. "And then 2D went out there to save her before it got worse."

"Oh, Alina." Crystal walked over to her and hugged her tight. "Are you alright?" She asked her as soon as she released her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alina answered her question.

"Oh thank goodness. Thank you for saving her, 2D." Crystal thanked him.

"No problem." 2D responded with a smile.

"Now it's time for bed. It's late, and I don't want to hear anymore about the stupid magical world or anymore about someone getting attacked from some magical creature." Murdoc was putting Lizzie to sleep in his arms, and Lizzie closed her little eyes. "It's just really over rated and a bunch of danger coming everywhere we look."

Murdoc walked out of the kitchen to put Lizzie in her crib in the baby room.

"Whatever happened to things being normal and no one having magical issues and what not? I mean really." Murdoc grubbed under his breath.

"Goodnight, Alina. And be safe." Crystal hugged Alina one last time and took off to Lizzie's room with Murdoc.

After all of that was being said everyone went to their rooms and went to sleep. It was until midnight when Alina woke up to the sound of tiny pebbles being thrown at her window. She got up and looked out of her window to see who it was, and she was Riptor. She opened the window to talk to him from there.

"Riptor, what is it? Is everything okay?" Alina whispered.

"I just came by to check on things: how far are Victoria and Brendan in their little relationship?" Riptor whispered. "And why are we whispering so low?" He asked her.

"I don't want to wake up anyone; and Victoria is pregnant by Brendan." Alina had explained to him.

"What? Pregnant?" Riptor was shocked by the response.

"Yep, and she didn't just get pregnant-she's actually farther along than you think." Alina explained to him.

"How far along?" Riptor asked her.

"Seven months I guess. She said that she had three more months until the baby is born." Alina answered his question.

"Oh no, this is bad, Alina. Really bad." Riptor commented.

"I know; he's only doing this so that he could get to me and destroy me so easier." Alina pointed that out in a second. "If that's what you're trying to say."

"That, and he could come and go as he please." Riptor went on.

Alina got her cell phone and texted 2D.

"What did you say to 2D?" Riptor asked her.

"Letting him know that you're here and that he should come up here so he'll hear all of this too." Alina answered. "And I also told him not to tell Murdoc about any of this because if Murdoc found that you're here he'll flip out." She added. "Brendan attacked me in the woods today, long story."

"Oh." Riptor noticed the doorknob turning and ducked so that he wouldn't be seen if it wasn't 2D.

The opened and 2D walked in and closed it back.

"Thanks for the text or I would have completely missed it." 2D said to her. "And I know you're here, Riptor, so you could come out." He said.

Riptor's head popped up and he looked at both Alina and 2D.

"And Alina told me everything that you've just told her." 2D informed him.

"Yeah, and Brendan's already going after her." Riptor thought of something. "But it won't go on too much longer if Victoria finds out what Brendan is and dumps him for what lying to her about everything. If that's the way that it always happens in the mortal world with everyone who has drama like that." Riptor came up with a plan but wasn't so sure about how it was going to play out in the end or if it was even going to work.

"Will, for a few people I would probably say." Alina thought about it before she'd said it because she and 2D had never gotten into a fight or anything.

"She could break up with him at the Halloween Ball tomorrow night, seeing that he's going to be there." 2D agreed with the plan.

"And all we have to do is tell her and it would be done quickly." Alina agreed.

"So it's settled. We'll be here tomorrow, watching so Murdoc won't see any of us in there." Riptor took off after all of that was being said. "We won't be late."

And just like that he was gone.

2D and Alina looked at each other with a smile.

"Alina, you should go back to sleep before Murdoc comes in and finds out you're awake in the middle of the night." 2D didn't feel like dealing with Murdoc's attitude and arguing with him when all he wanted to do was go back to sleep.

"Yeah, I'm sleepy anyway." Alina responded as she closed her window and got in bed.

He tucked Alina and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Goodnight, 2D." Alina said.

"Goodnight, love." 2D said back.

Then they shared a kiss before 2D walked out of the room and closed the door and went back to the basement and went back to sleep himself.

The next day everyone was up early finishing a few last minute things for the ball. They had finished within a few minutes tops and went back to their rooms to hang out to pass the time until they had to get ready for the ball. Craig and Cody showed up to help so it wouldn't take so long, which it didn't. Brendan was there helping out with everything as well, and Murdoc, Crystal or Russell didn't know why Brendan was really here, and it wasn't to see Victoria.

Then people started coming for the ball and they had to get ready. They all got in their costumes and went into the ballroom and welcomed everyone. Riptor, Orchid, and Jago were hidden like they said they would be. Brendan was hanging around at one of the tables with Victoria most of the time. Alina and 2D kept an eye on both of them, and the others were finally informed about it too.

They communicated secretly thought the charms that they were given during their big summer battle when they've finally defeated Wilt and thought that the universe would finally be saved and out of harms way.

"Everyone, what's your status from where you're standing right now?" Riptor had asked them.

They've all said that _she was still talking to Brendan and that they both seem to be in a really deep conversation _for what they've saw. It was good enough for him.

"So when do we go in?" Jago asked Riptor.

"We have to wait until they're both alone so that no one could see any of us and. I don't want anything to be ruined or people watching." Riptor explained to all of them. "It is for the best." Then he ended the conversation and went back to watching from his stand point to make sure that it nothing had changed while he looked away. But, to his surprise, it had changed during his absence. Victoria and Brendan had gone somewhere.

Riptor looked around the ball room to see if he could find them anywhere, and he was out of luck. Victoria and Brendan were nowhere to be found, and that wasn't a good sign of things to come for what they know what was going to happen and what was likely to happen. And it also meant that all of them are completely in danger.

Riptor grabbed his communication charm and contacted the others once again.

"You guys, Victoria and Brendan are out of our sight as we speak. Go look for the both of them and don't lose them." Riptor said that as an order, put his charm back in his pocket and took off join the search.

But he stayed hidden without having anyone at the party see him as he jumped as quietly as possible and it worked. Then his communication charm had went off as soon as someone followed him.

Riptor responded quickly. "Is there any sign of them anywhere?" Riptor answered.

"We've just found them. They're standing outside in the backyard, and they're by the bomb fire area." Kayla responded. "And Alina, you couldn't tell us about any of this? Why?" She changed tone of voice and decided to get to the bottom of this.

"We've told her not because we didn't want to jump the gun on things before we got all of the facts that we needed before we've jumped in and did anything." Riptor went ahead and explained that to them with reason behind it. "But now we know everything we need to know so we won't have to worry about taking the wrong course of action into all of this. Meet me where they are and I'll take it from there." He added quickly and put his communication charm away. And he said that to them as an order.

Mean while Alina and 2D did the same. _All Alina could think was all of this was all her fault_, and 2D gently took her hand and rushed to the bomb fire sight where they've finally found Victoria and Brendan, standing there. But they've stayed hidden and waited for the others.

Victoria and Brendan were still talking, and it seemed like they were laughing the whole time. They've seemed to be happy, but it wasn't going to last too much longer than it seemed to be.

"I'm surprised that your friends finally left you alone." Brendan said to Victoria.

"What makes you say that?" Victoria asked him.

"I'm just saying that because it seems like they're just standing around you all the time whenever I'm around you-that's all." Brendan explained to her, hiding what's really and truly going on. "I don't know what it is with them, and they've been _stalking _us since I've got here, and wouldn't leave us alone."

"It can't be that bad, Brendan." Victoria tried to assure him. "And I'm sure they'll accept now that we have a baby on the way."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Brendan manage to say before the others had appeared from all of their hiding places while they waited for the right moment. Brendan couldn't believe it.

"Brendan-" Victoria was about to say.

"Victoria, listen to us: Brendan is really a warlock from the magical world and he is Wilt's son." Alina said to her, explaining everything. "He is just getting to you as a way to get to me."

"Brendan, is that true?" Victoria asked him.

"No, I-" Brendan began to answer her question.

"He's lying, Victoria, and you could see it and hear it in his voice." Jago pointed it out as a fact and made it so that Victoria would believe him. "And you're in total danger." He added to her. "Everyone around you is total danger due to what he's doing to you. Tell her, Brendan."

"Brendan, tell me the truth." Victoria begged in a very demanded tone. "Tell me, I am not letting you get out of this one." She warned him. "I want to know, now." Brendan looked to her and nodded in response.

"Brendan, how _dare _you use me to get to my friends and destroy them just to get a _honor of revenge _on for _your_ _father_!" Victoria demanded from him.

"Victoria, listen to me-" Brendan tried to get her attention.

"No, I'm not going to sit here and put up with you lying to me and I'm not going to stand for it! It's over!" Victoria took a flower that Brendan had given her and thrown it on the ground and stormed off to go back inside. "I _hate_ you, Brendan!" She yelled back.

"You aren't really going to let these guys tell you something and believe them and what not, are you?" Brendan asked her.

"They're my friends, and I know that they won't lie to me or let me down, unlike you." Victoria was speaking from the bottom of her heart with pure honesty to prove that she was serious. "You've been lying to me the whole time."

"Victoria, please listen to me-" Brendan was trying to get Victoria to focus on him and hear him out but it wasn't working at all.

"No, Brendan, I'm done listening to you and I'm done with your lies." Victoria, in a rage of anger, wasn't going to back down.

Brendan didn't know what else to do.

"Victoria,-"

"Brendan, get away from and don't ever show your face around here again. I don't want to see you ever again." Victoria stopped him before he could say anything else. "If I have know that you were going to destroy them I would have left you before any of this."

Brendan looked at the others behind him as he pulled a portal to get out of there. It didn't show where he was going. "You guys are going to pay for this." was his last words to them before he took off and the portal closed in on them.**Episode Five**

**A Romeo and Juliet Story**

It's a few days since the Halloween Ball, and Victoria seemed to be okay with the whole break up with Brendan from that night. She went into the kitchen and had eaten her snack at the kitchen table of Kong Studios. And to make things worse she was pregnant with Brendan's baby.

Victoria evil told Russell, Murdoc and Crystal all that went on and why she broke up with him in the first place after all of that.

Then Alina walked into the kitchen to join her as soon as she had finished all her homework and studied for a while. She pulled up a seat at the kitchen table and started to speak up. And her birthday was a couple of days.

"Hay, Victoria, I'm so sorry about-"

"Don't worry about it, Alina. I had a feeling that Brendan and my relationship was going to take that turn anyway for whatever reason. I'm over him now." Victoria took her plate, and put it in the sink and washed it. "And in the end I found that when I didn't see a reason take the baby and leave him I saw that I still had a reason in the end." She dried all of her dishes and put them away neatly. "I will never date another guy that will just using me to get to me so he could hurt you again."

Alina agreed with her silently when she knew that Victoria was right. She's really glade to hear Victoria saying those words and being so cheerful.

"I'm going back to sleep for a little while and get some rest before something else happens." Victoria walked back to her room and closed the door as soon as she got inside.

Alina just sat at the table and thought about all that was happening so far as far as the magical world goes and thought about how much danger there is for the universe now that Brendan inherited all of Wilt's evil genes and the attempted to destroy Alina just like before. But that thought soon came to an end when she heard someone walking in behind her.

"Hey, Alina."

Alina turned around to see that it was 2D, and 2D kissed her on the cheek. She is still wearing the promise ring that he gave her, and he's been seriously staying true and is seriously keeping his promises that he'd made to her that day.

"Hey." Alina responded with a smile on her face. "Did Riptor say anything about Brendan since Halloween while I was in school?" She asked him.

"I still haven't heard from him just yet, so I'm guessing he's probably looking for Brendan before he says anything to us." 2D got a can of soda from the fridge, and pulled up a chair at the table to sit right next to Alina. "I really hope Brendan's not coming back, although he has a reason to. But he really shouldn't bother to show his face around here."

"Murdoc and Russell want to tear his guts out without even giving him a second to breath for everything he's done to us." Alina pointed out how Murdoc and Russell had reacted to the news.

2D took a sip of his soda and began to speak. He thought of what he was going to say before he said it aloud.

"Maybe we should change the subject and talk about something that happier than a crazy physical pathetic warlock on the lose. For your sake I mean; you seem to be tense about it." 2D had thought that they didn't talk about it all the time, and it bad enough that it is happening.

"Okay, what do you think we should talk about?" Alina asked him with a smile.

2D gently put his hand over Alina's hand on the table, and that had answered that question without the answer having to be spoken aloud. 2D smiled too, and kissed Alina on the lips. Nothing major here, just an innocent and gently kiss.

Then Murdoc was coming in from the car lot and saw them.

"Hay, what's going on in here?" Murdoc wanted answers and they weren't going to be leaving the table until he got them.

Alina and 2D looked at each thinking of what to tell Murdoc.

"I'm waiting, I don't have all day here!" Murdoc said to them. "Answer me, now! I'm not kidding!"

"Nothing, we were just-" Alina started to answer.

"It didn't look like nothing from what I saw, you lip lockers!" Murdoc scaled the both of them.

Then Crystal in with Anna right behind her. Anna was holding baby Lizzie in her arms.

"What's going on here?" Crystal asked them.

Alina turned to her. "It's nothing-"

"I've walked in on Romeo and Juliet kissing at the table." Murdoc cut Alina off a second before she could even speak.

"Oh, Murdoc, they're boyfriend and girlfriend now." Crystal explained to them. "I thought you've already knew that when Alina showed you the promise and everything."

Murdoc looked down on Alina and 2D.

"I didn't think that it was serious, and-"

"Murdoc, it's okay." Crystal assured him of that. "They're perfectly happy."

Murdoc looked at Alina's neck and leaned in closer to get a good look at the ring. "What is that stupid writing on it?" He asked.

"Why don't you read it to find out? That would be easier than anything else." 2D had mumbled under his breath.

Murdoc read the message on the promise ring and left it alone. Alina couldn't get a word out before Murdoc started speaking again.

"And why wasn't I informed about this when it first started!" Murdoc yelled at her and waited for an answer.

"I did tell you when you and Crystal asked me about it, and I've showed the ring to you." Alina explained to him quickly before anything went too far.

Crystal and Anna went out into the backyard with Lizzie.

"Murdoc, are you coming with us?" Crystal asked him.

"Give me a minute; I want to talk to Alina. 2D, you stay so I won't have to worry about hurting you." Murdoc grabbed Alina's arm and pulled her away to another room.

"What is it?" Alina asked.

"You know I can't stand that guy. He gets on my nerves." Murdoc was referring to 2D, and Alina knew that just by hearing the tone he used in his voice. She looked back 2D and couldn't figure out what he was doing to bother Murdoc.

"I'm not kidding about this, Alina." Murdoc went on.

Alina started to say something. "Murdoc-"

Murdoc glared at her.

"What is it about him that you don't like?" Alina asked in calm tone.

"I don't know, I just flat out don't like him." Murdoc answered.

"And if you don't like him then why are you letting him stay here?" Alina wanted to know that.

Murdoc didn't answer her, he just walked passed her without giving her an answer to her question. It was like she didn't even speak.

Murdoc stopped at 2D's chair and slapped him upside the head seriously hard.

"What was that for?" 2D rubbed the back of his head to stop the pain.

"You stay away from her!" Murdoc walked away from him and went outside so he could spent some time with Crystal and Lizzie. "I'm warning you!" He'd closed the door behind him and walked over to Crystal, Anna and Lizzie in the backyard.

2D looked at Alina as she rushed upstairs to her bedroom. She closed the door and started to tear up just a little bit.

It was all she could do after all of that.

Then someone knocked on her bedroom door.

"Alina, it's me. Open the door and let me in." Maura called out to her. "I've heard what happened with Murdoc, and I wanted to talk to you."

"No, I'm talking to her!" Noodle said to her.

"No I am."

"No I am."

Alina ended the whole thing by opening the door.

"You could both talk to me about it, just get in here." Alina responded with great irritation from what Murdoc had done to her.

As soon as they've got in she closed the door. Then she told them all that went on from start to finish.

"Are you serious? 2D's in love with you, and you're in love with him." Maura had commented. "That's not fair for Murdoc to say something like that."

"I know, and I don't even know what to do." Alina commented.

Maura and Noodle sat on the bed on either side of her and hugged her.

**A Romeo and Juliet Story**

_By _

_La' Vega_

_It was kind of like love at first sight,_

_Although it took us a while before it was_

_True at last for both of us._

_When I first saw you my heart started beating_

_At a faster rate…._

_I couldn't even speak after that._

_But then my friend found out and tried to keep us_

_A part._

_I spent hours locked away, crying my eyes out_

_For you. That's how much I love you._

_My friend saw hanging out, and it didn't go too well_

_When he saw us, and he dragged me away and told_

_You stay away from me._

_I thought it was crazy and I tried to dream my way_

_Out of this._

_I don't want to be in another Romeo and Juliet story_

_All over again._

Later that night, 2D used his magical powers snuck out of his room and went to Alina's bedroom window without making a sound to wake anyone up. He tapped on her window.

Alina saw that it was him so she opened her window for him.

"Hey?" Alina responded with a smile. "Does Murdoc know you're here?" She had asked him.

"No." 2D responded with a smile as he stared into Alina's eyes for a long moment and hugged her. "If he knew I've snuck out of my room, will, basement rather, he would have killed me before I even have a chance to get to her room."

Alina hugged him back. "I don't want to happen to you. Not even if Murdoc or the magical danger has something to do with it." She said to him.

"And I won't let anything happen to you either." 2D promised her.

He gently lifted Alina on his back and took off for the ground.

"Where are we going now?" Alina asked him in a whisper.

"We're going to the place I've showed you in the woods so that Murdoc won't be able to find us there." 2D whispered to her. "I'll just give you a piggy back ride the whole way. It would be a lot quieter."

Alina agreed with him.

_I always found a way to see you_

_When I can get a way from my friend_

_So that he wouldn't know_

_That we were together all this time._

_I felt like I could finally breath_

_For the first time._

And 2D was right. They've got there without a sound, and no one was after them a long the way. The place was still beautiful the that they've last saw it a few days ago and it looked safe.

"Feeling any better?" 2D asked her.

"Yeah." Alina said with an answering smile.

"Good." 2D smiled back at her. Then he reached up to a branch and grabbed a big flower and held it out for her. "I thought that you might like it."

"Oh, thank you." Alina smiled at him and took the rose and sniffed it. It'd smelled really good, like a rain forest. She looked up at the light from the moon in the sky.

2D and Alina shared a kiss, and then stopped when they've heard something that was heading in their direction.

"What was that?" Alina asked, looking around to see where exactly it was coming from.

2D acted quickly and took Alina's hand and started running with her by his side if it was another monster from Brendan that came from the magical world. He wasn't going to take any chances, and neither was Alina.

"It came from the direction that we've came from, and that can't be a good sign." 2D spoke while still running for their lives.

Then they've heard someone calling out for them in a familiar voice.

"Alina! Alina, where are you?" It was the voice of Murdoc. "You better answer me!"

"Keep running! Don't stop!" Alina whispered to 2D.

2D ran faster, and Alina was able to keep up with him. And of course she had to if she didn't want 2D to get into trouble with Murdoc in the end.

"Alina!" Murdoc called out again from a far distance from where they were now. "Alina, I know you're out here somewhere, and you better answer me!"

2D and Alina didn't respond to Murdoc at all, they've just kept running and kept quiet the whole time until they were sure that they were as far away from Murdoc as they could be. They've stayed hidden and surrounded by trees so that they could be sure that it would be hard for Murdoc to find them.

"How did he find us out here?" 2D thought aloud. "We didn't even wake anyone."

"I'm surprised he knows where to find us now." Alina commented.

Then they've heard the sound of a dog barking, and Alina could tell that it was all coming from Ashanti.

"Find them, now and fast." Murdoc said to Ashanti.

_Oh no he didn't….he couldn't _Alina thought to herself.

"He brought that dog and he's using her to find your sent out here." 2D though it's going to be a one way ticked to a years worth of pain. "We have to keep moving before he actually finds us with that dog." He helped Alina up to her feet and they took off side by side.

They remind quiet as they've kept going once more.

Alina and 2D thought that they were home safe until they were caught by Murdoc. All thanks to Ashanti, who was still just a puppy and didn't even grow yet. They knew it was Murdoc as soon as he grabbed Alina's arm.

"I knew you two were out here!" Murdoc glared at 2D. "I though I've told you to stay away from her!" He said to him.

"How did you even know-" 2D started to speak.

"Oh, I know when someone sneaks out of Kong Studios-even you, young lady!" Murdoc said to Alina, cutting 2D off.

"Murdoc, you're really should calm down and think about this before you do this. Please." Alina begged him.

Murdoc ignored her for the second time and just pulled her away back to Kong. It was going to be a long night at this rate. 2D followed them back.

When they back 2D went to his own room in the basement, and Murdoc had taken Alina to her room. She was still holding the rose that 2D gave to her before Murdoc came in and busted them.

"Alina, what were you thinking going out there in the middle of the night like that with 2D? I mean really!" Murdoc was yelling at her for this.

Alina was about to say something. "Murdoc, you don't-"

"I don't want to hear it from you, young lady! I'm so sick of this!" Murdoc turned to look at her hands and noticed the rose she was holding. "And where did you get that?" He demanded.

"2D gave it to me-" Alina manage to say before Murdoc the rose from her and had destroyed it right in front of her.

All he had to hear was 2D's name being said and it was all over.

Alina's eyes started to tear up a little, but she stopped before Murdoc had noticed.

"If I ever catch the two of you together again you're going to be grounded! And I mean it! Now go to bed!" Murdoc slammed the door on his way out and went back to his Winnebago.

Tears flowed from Alina's eyes as she bent down and picked up the rose that was no longer a whole. She held it close to her and cried into it for a long moment until she'd heard her cell phone going off. She checked it and saw that 2D had sent her text message saying that he loves her no matter what. That caused more tears to come of her eyes.

_I spent hours locked away, crying my eyes out_

_For you. That's how much I love you._

_My friend saw hanging out, and it didn't go too well_

_When he saw us, and he dragged me away and told_

_You stay away from me._

_I thought it was crazy and I tried to dream my way_

_Out of this._

_I don't want to be in another Romeo and Juliet story_

_All over again._

The next morning Alina woke up and looked outside of her bedroom window and noticed it was raining outside. She though that it was just what she needed from the mood she was in after last nights fight with Murdoc. She got ready for school and went down to the kitchen and just sat at the kitchen table all by herself.

To her this felt like she was in a dungeon with dragons guarding and watching her every move, from Murdoc's orders that is. She took that time to herself to think of what she could do to get out of this mess that Murdoc was creating for her. She wanted him to see that 2D wasn't and isn't going to do anything to hurt her if that's what he was really worried about.

"Hay, Alina." Russell walked into the kitchen, interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh, hay." Alina responded.

Russell turned to her and noticed that she wasn't smiling when she said that. He'd pulled up a seat at the kitchen table and sat with Alina.

"Alina, what's wrong?" Russell asked her.

"Nothing." Alina lied to him, but Russell could see pass that.

"Alina, I know there's something bothering you. And whatever it is you could tell me anything." Russell encouraged her to do so.

And then Alina told Russell everything that was going on from Murdoc going off and overreacting from Murdoc keeping her and 2D apart. Russell felt bad for her because of the fact that Alina looked like she was in even more danger than just the magical world and now this.

"Looks like he's just going over board on the whole thing." Russell commented in a agreement. "And judging by what you've told me, Murdoc does need to stop because he is only doing this just because he just flat out doesn't like 2D."

"And he doesn't have a reason to dislike him then why is he being mean to 2D all of a sudden?" Alina asked him.

"It's nothing new, love, he just doing that because 2D has a extremely and serious clean record-unlike Murdoc in this case." Russell informed her about that. "And I do see how in love 2D is with you, and you two are good for each other. Murdoc just needs to let go of his hatred and jealousy for 2D and think about what he's really doing."

"I don't even know if I could get him to see that after what he did to the rose that 2D gave me." Alina sighed and looked down at the table.

He reached over to Alina's hair and moved her bangs out of the way of her eyes.

"Don't worry, Alina. I'll talk to him when you get home from school, and I'll see if I could fix this before Murdoc does anything too drastic to you and 2D." Russell made a promised her.

"Thanks, Russell." Alina smiled. Then she grabbed her book bag and took off for school as soon as the others were out in the living room.

They all walked to school together.

"We've heard what happened last back there. Murdoc needs to shut up and leave you be." Noodle commented.

"How asked you, Noodle? He probably has a good reason for doing that." Maura had commented.

"Maura, no one asked you for your input." Noodle said back to her.

"No asked you either." Maura said back to Noodle.

And that's how it was the whole from until they finally got to school.

Little did they know, Murdoc was listening from outside in the car lot, and he can see and hear them from the window in the kitchen.

Alina finally got home from school and went into the kitchen to see if Murdoc and Russell were in there waiting for her. She sat at the table and thought about the outcome a few times and hoped that it was going to be something good in the end.

2D walked into the kitchen and smiled when he saw, and Alina smiled right back at him. 2D walked over to her and gave her a hug.

Murdoc busted through the door and pushed 2D away from Alina.

Victoria, Kayla, Maura and Noodle were in there watching.

"Murdoc, calm down-he was just giving me a hug, that's all." Alina explained to him.

"Hay, keep your mouth shut, girly! You're lucky I'm not thinking to ground you at this minute, which I should!" Murdoc yelled to Alina as he held 2D's hands tight behind his back. He was putting 2D in a lot of pain. But he didn't care. "And don't you dare start telling me to calm down because I'm not going to stand for this!"

"Don't you touch her!" 2D said through the pain.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Murdoc slammed 2D's left shoulder into the wall of the kitchen. 2D was trying to hold back the scream was trying to come out.

"No, Murdoc, don't!" Alina was trying to save 2D's life but Murdoc had pushed her away and kept smashing 2D.

Then Russell rushed in as soon as he heard them and grabbed Murdoc by the arms and set 2D free from his grip.

"Murdoc, stop it!" Russell warned him.

"2D, are you okay?" Alina rushed over to help him.

"Yeah, I'm okay." 2D assured her.

Alina helped 2D up to his feet, and 2D looked like he was in so much pain that he couldn't even stand up without almost falling over. Crystal walked in to see what caused all of the noise as soon as she heard Lizzie crying from her room. Anna was right behind her.

"What the-" Crystal held Anna close to her to keep her out of danger.

Murdoc broke free from Russell's grip and ran over and grabbed Alina away from 2D. 2D used the wall to keep his balance while Russell helped him back up.

"Alina, what did I tell you!" Murdoc wouldn't let her go. He was holding both of her arms now. "You just want to make this harder than what it is, don't you, you-"

"Murdoc, stop hurting her and leave her alone!" 2D yelled out. Russell was still at his side helping him up.

"Stay out of it!" Murdoc yelled back at him.

"Murdoc, seriously, knock it off and leave them alone. Look what all of your cold selfishness is doing to them and badly it's affecting them." Russell said to him. "Is this a way that you want to be when they're together?" He asked them.

Murdoc stopped and looked at how much pain Alina and 2D were in, and then he looked at Crystal and Anna and saw the look on their faces.

"He's right, Murdoc." Crystal said to him calmly.

Murdoc pulled Alina into a hug and held her tight.

"I'm sorry, Alina." Murdoc had apologized to her and kissed the top of her head before he could let her go and look at her face. Then he looked at 2D again with a look on his face that said _**why should I even have to apologize to you when you're the one who had stolen my goddaughter's heart **_and looked back to Alina.

And after all of that he finally decided let go of his jealousy and hatred for 2D and let him and Alina be in their relationship. Everything went fine from there, Russell helped 2D to his room so that he could rest from the pain.

Later that evening, Alina was just hanging out in her room working on a new song for the group to sing. Victoria, Maura, Kayla and Noodle joined her the whole time.

"I know you must be glade that Murdoc is letting and 2D be together." Maura had commented. "But I still would like to know why he did all of that anyway, if he even had a reason for doing so."

"He just did that because he hates 2D." Alina said as she wrote in the song book. "But I'm glade that it's all over now."

"Let's hope so." Kayla didn't sound took sure about all of this.

"I think it would be best if we keep an eye on Murdoc just to be safe so he won't slip up like that." Victoria suggested.

"I agree; but in the end he's just being Murdoc."

There was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Alina asked.

"It's me, can I come in?" 2D's voice was all Alina had to hear.

"Sure." Alina responded.

2D opened the door and looked in before he walked inside. Then he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Come on, girls', we better leave them alone." Noodle tried to get them out of the room.

"No way, not on my watch." Victoria said with a serious look on her face.

The others were surprised to see that look on her face for the first time.

Then Victoria smiled. "I was just kidding about that." She told them. Then she'd got them out and closed the door.

But Alina knew that they would be listening outside by the door anyway so there was no point in even opening the door to see if they _were_ gone.

"Are you feeling any better?" Alina asked him.

2D nodded with a smile.

"I'm sorry that Murdoc did that to you-" Alina began to apologize until 2D cut her off.

"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault love." 2D smiled at her and kissed her. It wasn't long before he'd noticed the song book in her hand along with a pencil. "What are you writing now?" He asked her with the same adorable smile.

"Nothing, just a new song." Alina smiled as she answered.

"Can I read it?" 2D asked her.

Alina handed 2D the song book and let 2D read it.

"This sounds pretty good." 2D commented after he had finished reading it over for himself.

"I'm glade you like it." Alina responded to his comment.

Then they kissed again.

"All that matters right now is that I love you." 2D said with a smile.

"I love you too, 2D." Alina smiled back at him.

He smiled at Alina. "You look a little tired, love." He pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm just sleepy that's all." Alina yawed and managed to smile at him in the end.

Then he tucked Alina into bed for the night after noticing how late it was on his cell phone, and gave her a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight, love. See you in the morning." 2D said to her.

"Goodnight, 2D." Alina's eyes closed as soon as she had finished saying that and she was knocked out for the night.

2D left the room and closed door behind him. To his surprise the others had gone to their rooms for the night as well.

_In the end my friend finally changed his mind_

_And let go of his childish behavior._

_He knew that we are both in love and nothing_

_Was going to change that or come between us._

_I hope we won't have to be in_

_A Romeo and Juliet Story_

_Every again._

**Episode Six**

***Alina's Birthday***

It was the day before Alina's birthday, and she woke up early that morning and to get ready for school. Everyone had started to the count down until birthday since then end of last week, and tomorrow the big day was going to here. She couldn't wait until then. A play for the Kong Studios ball was already in the works. Murdoc and Russell were in the ballroom decorating and sitting things up for the big even.

There was a knock on Alina's door.

"Alina, come on, we have to go to school. Let's go." Kayla said to her from in the hallway.

"Coming." Alina grabbed her book bag and walked through her bedroom door by using her magic. "I'm here." She said to Kayla.

"Come on." Kayla smiled and took Alina's wrest and started walking away with her.

They've meat up with Victoria, Maura and Noodle in the living room. Victoria's baby would be here soon, and they've found out that she's having a girl. 2D walked in a second later and greeted Alina with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Alina, where are we on the birthday count down? How many hours?" 2D asked her.

"I'm not really sure." Alina smiled at him.

"A little less than twelve hours from now." Victoria answered for her. "And we've got so much to do in so little time, too."

"Just don't even think about going into labor at the party." Kayla said as a joke.

They all laughed along with her, even though the baby won't be born until at lease the middle of January. Victoria still had a few more weeks to go before her due date.

Noodle walked into the kitchen to get something to eat before they left for school, and she was still able to hear everything that was going on the living room.

"Have you seen the ballroom for your birthday party tomorrow? Murdoc is still in the process of working on it so to speak." Maura had pointed out as if to indicate the fact that she had a feeling that something was going on.

"Did you see it?" Alina asked Maura.

"Nope, I thought you might have saw it or something." Maura opened her school bag to get her cell phone out so she could check the time. She'd noticed that it was almost time for them to leave.

Noodle started to comment from the kitchen.

"I'm sure that everything is going to turn out just fine and nothing is even going to mess up-" "I think we better go and finish talking about this later." Maura cut Noodle off and got her bag and started walking to the car lot before anyone else.

Noodle, Kayla, and Alina grabbed their bags and started walking to the car lot in a single file line. 2D followed them so that he could closed the door after they had left.

"Don't worry, Alina, I'll keep an eye on things in the ballroom and make sure that Murdoc doesn't do anything stupid in there. And Crystal will be in there too so you really don't have anything to worry about here." 2D assured her with a smile.

"I'll keep that in mind." Alina smiled back at him.

Then they've kissed one last time before Alina had walked to the car, and 2D had closed the door as soon as they've pulled off for school. When he had walked to the front room he'd noticed that Victoria left and went somewhere else in the house. Just as long as Victoria wasn't talking to Brendan again 2D and everyone else thought everything would be fine from there. And the good thing is that they haven't heard anything from Brendan, or heard Victoria say anything about Brendan since that very night when they've told her that Brendan was an evil warlock and was using her to get to Alina the whole time."

But everything's okay now. And 2D was on his way to the ballroom just before he heard someone calling out for him.

"2D, could you help us out in here?" He turned around to see that it was the voice of Russell.

Russell handed 2D a box of black table cloths.

"Just put one on each table and make sure they're even." Russell instructed him.

2D started doing what he was told as he exams the decoration that already got put up around the room.

"Everything looks alright, I don't know what Maura was talking about." 2D made a comment about the way that room looked. "I think Alina's going to like it when she gets the chance to see it tomorrow."

"I hope so, we've been working on this since early this morning." Crystal was still in the middle of sitting things up as far as seating arrangements. "And I'm surprised she's really into black now."

2D kept it moving and kept placing the black table cloths on each of the tables. He noticed most of the things on the wall were black, the way that Alina will like it. He also noticed that Murdoc had put up some black ribbons going across the ceiling and had meat in the middle of the ceiling. But he didn't pay much attention to him until Murdoc started talking to him.

"So, are you Alina's date for her party tomorrow?" Murdoc said a teasing tone as a way to get on 2D's nerves.

"Yeah." 2D answered in a confused way. He didn't know why Murdoc had started talking to him all of a sudden, and it seemed a little wired to him.

Russell was still in the middle of sitting up the decorations for the door and trying to make sure that everything was organized and everything was going smoothly without a single thing out of place. He was also listening to Murdoc and 2D's conversation, but he didn't show that he was listening or spying on them.

"How you mange to do that is beyond me." Murdoc laughed his totally annoying evil laugh and went back to work. 2D just ignored him because he knew that Murdoc was just doing it to get under his skin and he didn't want to give Murdoc any satisfaction that would make Murdoc keep bugging him the whole time.

2D went back to work and finished up the last of the tables with all the black table cloths. Then Russell walked over to him as soon as he was done with getting the door and everything else situated.

"Why did Murdoc have to ask you that?" Russell asked him.

"Who knows?" 2D responded. He really didn't want to worry about Murdoc at the moment. All he could think about was seeing Alina's smiling and happy face again when she enters the room for her birthday tomorrow.

"Don't worry about what Murdoc has to say, you know Alina's in love and you're in love with her too. That's all that counts." Russell commented as he took the box from 2D's hand so he could put it back in the closet with the rest of the stuff.

"I know." 2D responded with a smile.

Russell walked off with a smile and went to put the stuff back where they belong. 2D went back to his room in the basement and finished up some last minute things that he needed to take care of while he still had time to do so. He didn't want to stall or waste any time at all before tomorrow.

Back at school the group of friends were sitting at lunch talking about all the plans for Alina's birthday party tomorrow.

"So, what's happening this year?" Malady asked Alina.

"Murdoc is planning a ball for Alina's birthday and that's all." Maura answered.

"Maura, she was talking to Alina." Noodle said to her.

"No one asked you to jump into the conversation, Noodle." Maura said to her in a tone of anger.

"Alina is my friend, Maura, and she could speak for herself if you would shut up." Noodle responded with anger.

"Girls, knock it off. You two fight more like cheerleaders at this school." Josh had commented, ending the fight that was going on.

"I don't think it's a good idea to say that if I were you." Beth warned him. "That's going to make them go at it even more than they already are."

"Oops." Was all Josh could say on the subject.

"Do you even have a date for the party tomorrow?" Noodle asked Maura in anger.

"Yeah, Cody's my date. What about you?" Maura responded.

"Yeah, James is my date." Noodle responded back.

The girls', including Maura, at the table froze as soon as they've heard Noodle say those words. Maura didn't want to believe that Noodle had actually brought a date for the party.

"Did Alina even say it was okay for you to have a date for the party? Or are you in the middle of using her party for a make out scene for you and James?" Maura wanted to prove that Noodle was up to something.

"Of course Alina said it was okay for me to invite a date for her birthday party, we all have a date." Noodle said back to her.

"Hay, when did my party turn into a fight between you two?" Alina asked, putting an end to the fight.

Maura and Noodle stopped their fighting and ended the conversation right there.

"That's what I've thought." Malady agreed with Alina on this one. "I mean come on-you two know better than that." She added with a stern tone that would make anyone stop what they're doing and listen to what she had to say. It also proved that she's being serious. "And tomorrow is suppose to be all about Alina, not the two of you going at it so much to the point that you want to claw each others eyes out."

Back at Kong Studios everyone had finished decorating for Alina's party. They all took off in different directions to do their own thing.

2D was in the living room watching TV and waiting for the girls' to get home. He heard a knock at the door and knew that it was them so he got up and opened the door so he could let them in.

"If you think that you're going to use Alina's birthday party just so you could get your chance to hook up with James, you're crazy-because I'm not going to let you do that to her!" Maura said to Noodle. "It's a day revaluing around Alina!"

"Oh yeah right, you're probably going to use it so that you could do so with Cody! We all know it!" Noodle said back to her. "And you know that I'm not going to sit there a second and let you ruin her party for her!"

"Girls', quit it and get over whatever you're fighting about right now!" 2D said to them. He closed the door as soon as Alina walked in.

Alina moved her hair out of her face. 2D noticed that she didn't look too happy.

"Is everything okay?" 2D asked her.

"Yeah, Maura and Noodle are just having their usual blow out and what not, that's basically it." Alina briefly filled him in on everything that took place.

"Oh, they'll get over whatever's going on before you now it." 2D had gave Alina a hung and a kiss on the lips.

But they've stopped when they heard a bunch of yelling that was coming from upstairs.

Then Maura and Noodle walked into the living room fighting allover again, and it was about Alina this time. And it was a lot worse and a lot louder than any unusual fights they have with each other all, every second of every day.

"Noodle, you're not a good friend to Alina because you're a bad influence for her and everyone around you." Maura yelled at her.

"Maura, everyone knows you're just saying that because you're a terrible friend to Alina." Noodle said back to her.

"No I'm not!" Maura defended herself.

"Yes you are, you're always bugging her about anything and everyone knows it so there!" Noodle wasn't going to let her win this one.

"You just want to make her just like you! And honestly, Noodle, you're not a very good person at all from what I'm seeing right now!" Maura said to her.

"Says you!" Noodle wasn't too happy about what Maura said about her. "You're a really annoying person to be around!" She added.

"No, Noodle, you already have that title down packed!" Maura turned everything on Noodle this time and wasn't going to give in either. "I don't even know what everyone sees in you that makes you such a good person in their eyes when I can see the real side of you! I know how much of a stuck up brat you really are!"

"And that's coming from you when you're the stuck up one of the bunch!" Noodle was starting to get heated by this.

"No, you are!" Maura was getting really heated as well.

Russell heard Noodle and Maura's argument from his room and had rushed down to stop them before the verbal fight turned into a physical fight. And everyone else went with him, but they stopped when they got to the last stoop down so that they wouldn't be in his way.

"I don't even see why Alina would want to hang out with you!" Maura said.

"I don't even see why on earth Alina would hang out with you either!" Noodle, in a very angry tone, responded with a comeback.

Russell grabbed Maura's arm and Noodle's arm and pulled them apart from each other so that they wouldn't be able to hit each other. But they were still trying to break as much as possible from his grip so that they would hurt each other.

"Hay, you two knock it off now! I'm tired of the two of you fighting like animals all the time!" Russell held them back even tighter.

"She started it!" Maura and Noodle blamed each other for everything.

"I don't care about who started it, I will finish it myself!" The harshness that was in Russell's voice made Maura and Noodle both be quiet and listen to what he had to say to the both of them.

They didn't even look at each other.

"The two of you don't know when you stop fighting and get over what's causing it and I thought that it would have stopped by now!" Russell went on, using his harsh voice as much as possible when he wanted someone to listen to him for once. "This whole thing is starting to get old and stupid, and I'm not the only who is bothered by it! Look around! Everyone is getting a head ach from listening to this fight all the time!"

Everyone was listening when Russell pointed them out.

"And if you two fight again you're both going to be grounded, and I'm not going to take the time to ask who started or any of that!" Russell gave both of them a warning.

After that Noodle and Maura kept their mouths shut and walked away from each other, and went to their rooms for the rest of the day and didn't come back down until it was dinner time. They even sat away from each other at the dinner table, but they've gave each other evil glairs across the tables but still kept their mouths shut in order to prevent another break out between them and cause Russell to snap off on them again.

"I'm surprised that you two haven't said a word the whole time." Crystal pointed out in shock. She was feeding Lizzie her dinner as well eating her own dinner.

"Yeah, they were fighting the whole time you were in the Winnebago-I'm surprise you didn't hear them." Russell pointed out.

"I figured that." Murdoc had commented. Then he laughed a little.

The next morning 2D, Victoria, Kayla, Maura Noodle and Anna had opened the door to Alina's room and walked in singing happy birthday to her. Alina had woken up to the sound their voices and was so excited that today was the big day. She also noticed that Maura and Noodle were standing as far away from each other as possible and still giving each other evil glairs silently.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ALINA!" Anna greeted her with a birthday gift as well. "I got you something that you could use for your party this evening."

Alina opened the gift that saw that Anna had gotten her a new bracelet with two big charm on it hanging on it. It was two hearts: one of a picture of her from fourth grade and the other with a picture of from this year as well when she took it this year at Kong Studios.

Alina smiled when she put it on.

Murdoc and Crystal walked in with baby Lizzie smiling and giggling in their arms the whole time.

"Do you like your present, Alina? We got it made a few weeks ago." Crystal had asked her. She smiled at Alina, and so did Murdoc.

"I like it." Alina responded with a smile. "I'm surprised you still have my fourth grade picture-it was so long ago."

"Lucky think I've found it in a stack of pictures that we have in our Winnebago cabinet." Murdoc added with a smile.

"I'm glade that you're still wearing the promise and bracelet that I've gave you." 2D smiled at Alina.

"Because I love them." Alina smiled back at him.

Then they both shared a kissed and a hug. Just then Russell walked into the room with Alina's gift.

"Happy birthday, Alina." Russell handed Alina her gift, which was also something that she could use for her party. Alina opened and saw a bunch of heart shaped charms to go with Alina's bracelet that also a bunch of her pictures from over the years in it.

"Thanks, Russell." Alina smiled and put the charms onto the bracelet as well. It's the perfect amount to show how old she is.

"You're welcome, birthday girl." Russell responded with a smile. "Alright, come on everyone, we've got a lot to do before the party-and the party is in a few hours. Let's go and let Alina get ready to start the day." He got everyone out of the room and closed the door behind them and left Alina alone to get cleaned up.

Although she used her magic to get ready quicker than ever.

After everyone had finished preparing for the party they got their outfits on and it was time for the guest to start showing up. Everyone from school was there, and so were a few people from Crystal's family-like her parents, Emma and David, and that was about it from Crystal's family. Mrs. Barr, the music teacher at school and the music teacher who also works at Kong Studios, was even there

Alina opened up a bunch of gift that she got from a bunch of people at the party so a lot of people sung happy birthday, and she had a lot of piece of cake to cut for everyone. The music was still playing the whole time, and everyone was dressed up to the theme of the party, which was casino, but not in a outrages kind of way a teenage kind of way. But everyone was having a good time. And she and 2D danced together since it was the last song of the night before the was over, and everyone else was dancing with someone else as well.

And Maura and Noodle forgot about the whole date thing. But Maura is still with Cody and Noodle is now with James. Beth and Josh's baby is soon on it's way, and all of their friends are looking forward to it. And La' Vega and Gorillaz performed two of their songs for everyone to enjoy and the party was going greater than anyone would have ever dreamed of since the day it was in the works of being planned. Noodle and Maura even managed not to fight, although they've stayed away from each other the whole in order to keep their differences from messing this party up for Alina, and they didn't want that to happen, for anyone.

And as everyone left they've also told Alina happy birthday for the last time, and it just never seemed to end from there. 2D even gave Alina a birthday kiss, and told her happy birthday once again. It was a good thing that Murdoc wasn't on his little ramp page moment and tried to keep them apart. Again.**Episode Seven**

**Thanksgiving at Kong Studios**

It's a couple of weeks since Alina's birthday and her birthday party as well. And, now, a whole new kind of event is about to take place as Kong Studios since it's already that time of the year once again.

It's time for Thanksgiving at Kong Studios, a whole of planning was put into this.

Murdoc was expecting a few people to be coming down for the big gathering and he had a lot of things to do since Crystal's parents were going to be here too. Russell had invited his mom over, and that was the only family member that was coming down to see him. And Mrs. Barr was going to be joining them with her husband, Mr. Barr and their daughter, Shelby.

Mrs. Barr was also going to be putting the big Kong Studio show that is going to be taking place in the next week for the fall season, then they have to work on the winter show for the winter season. And the Kong Studios music group consist of all four girls of La' Vega, 2D and Noodle, and a few people from school as well. Nothing but the close as ever usual crowd of friends that you see each and everyday outside of school or at school, both of the boys' and the girls'. And for the show, everyone is going to be in it so there's no way out of this, and they have to sing a minimum two songs and a choice of maximum three songs for each person.

But it's two days before Thanksgiving Day, and Mrs. Barr was going to be using this day to make all of them sing one of the songs that they want to sing for the show. But Victoria and Beth were going to have to sing songs that they could sit down and sing, and that's a good thing since they're both pregnant, and Victoria's baby is due soon. The good thing about this is that they could sing a song that they wrote their selves or they could go and pick a song by another artiest.

And Anna and her friend, Molly Johnson, were in the group as well.

Mrs. Barr had them all meet up in the Kong Studios music room that was on half way on the other side of the building for this session.

"Alright, everyone, I've gotten word from all of your teachers that none of you are assigned homework because this week is a sort week for you guys, being that Thursday is Thanksgiving and none of will be getting homework." Mrs. Barr informed them.

Everyone cheered about that.

"And that's going to give us more time to work on this show, and we've got a lot to get done today because I today is the day that I hear one of the songs that you're going to sing for the show. And 2D and James, you two did this process yesterday so I'm going to ask the two of you help me judge each song." Mrs. Barr walked to the back row where she could hear everyone, and she had her clipboard with her as well. "And also here with us for this process is Mr. Griffin."

2D and James both sat on her left hand side, and Mr. Griffin sat on her right hand side for the process.

"And I'm going to be picking the order of people who will be trying, and I will be deciding what order you go in based on the amount of songs that you're going to be doing that night. Any questions, folks?"

Anna raised her hand and Mrs. Barr looked at her.

"Yeah, is there a certain type of music gender you want us to use?" Anna asked.

"Nope, any type of music gender you want just as long as it's what you want and are sure about." Mrs. Barr said as she took out her pencil and pen out. "And I'll call each of you up when it's your turn. And Molly, you are going to be first for this process. And when you go up I want you each to stand on the stage of the room. And if I stop you in the middle of a song and I ask you to sing a different don't worry about it."

Molly walked onto the stage floor like Mrs. Barr had said to.

"And Molly, what song do you plan on singing for the show?" Mrs. Barr asked.

"Man in the Mirror by Michael Jackson." Molly responded with a smile.

"Alright, and begin." Mrs. Barr signaled for her to begin.

Molly sang the song without being stopped even once the whole time, and they all let out a cheer when she did it and told her she sounded good.

Mrs. Barr started writing on her clipboard.

"That was good, Molly-and I think you are going to do great on that song." Mrs. Barr commented. "Alright, my next singer, Noodle-you're up."

Noodle took her place and prepared herself.

"And what song do you plan on singing for this show, Noodle?" Mrs. Barr asked.

"Tear drops on my guitar by Taylor Swift." Noodle answered with a smile.

"Alright, and begin." Mrs. Barr said.

Noodle sang the song from start to finish, and she had took her seat next to Alina while everyone let out a cheer for her.

"Noodle, that was good-and you're going to stick with that song for the show too. And the second song as well." Mrs. Barr wrote that down on her clipboard. "Maura, your turn." She said.

Maura walked up and took her spot and everyone glanced over to see the look on Noodle's face and started snickering here and there.

"I don't think you should have done that." Alina said to Mrs. Barr. She kept a very close eye on Noodle to make sure she wasn't going to go up there.

"Yeah, she and Noodle fight like cats and dogs all the time." Sarah agreed.

"Oh, will, I'll keep an eye on that. And what song are you going to sing, Maura?" Mrs. Barr asked her.

"Turn to you by Christina Aguilera." Maura responded.

"Alright, and go." Mrs. Barr said.

Maura sang the whole song, and everyone clapped for her when she had finished and took her seat.

"Maura, you have the voice presents for that song-you're sticking with that one." Mrs. Barr added that to her clipboard. "Alright, Kayla, you're next." Mrs. Barr pointed her out and Kayla walked up. "And song do you want to sing for the show?" She asked.

"Emotions by Destiny's Child." Kayla responded.

"Alright, begin." Mrs. Barr said.

Kayla her song and wasn't stopped for any reason. Everyone cheered her on and it was the end of her singing.

Mrs. Barr wrote on her clipboard. "Kayla, you have the voice presents for the song as well." She looked around the room for the next person. "Now for the boys-Josh, you're up, buddy."

Josh walked onto the stage floor.

"What song are you going to be singing for the show?" Mrs. Barr asked him.

"Billie Jean by Michael Jackson." Josh responded.

Josh sang his song and everyone cheered for him in the end. Mrs. Barr wrote on her clipboard that he was going to be singing that song as well.

Anna went up and sang Because you loved me by Celine Dion, and Mrs. Barr had wrote that as one of her songs. Then Victoria sang Happy by Ashanti and Mrs. Barr wrote for Victoria to stick with that song.

Mrs. Barr got throw everyone although she had correct a student or two here and there, and she was only down to Sarah and Alina. Sarah went up and sang Zombie by The Crain, and she was going to stick with that song for the show.

"Alright, Alina, it's down to you." Mrs. Barr said.

Alina walked up and took her place in front of everyone. She was a little nervous as well as a few people who went up before her, and 2D just was there to help her just in case.

"Alright, what song do you plan on singing for the show, Alina?" Mrs. Barr asked her.

"Week by SWV" Alina responded.

"Alright, and begin." Mrs. Barr got her pencil prepared.

Alina sang her song and hit every note correctly. But as soon as she done with the first verse and first chorus she got stopped by Mrs. Barr and Mr. Griffin. They had started to talk about the song she was singing for a brief moment and looked back at her. 2D and James were surprised that they've stopped her like that.

"Alina, let us hear you sing White Houses by Vanessa Carlton." Mrs. Griffin had suggested.

"Okay." Alina agreed to it.

Alina sang White Houses and sang the whole thing. And when it was done she'd waited to hear what they had to say.

"That was good." Mrs. Barr commented. "I think you should sing that song for the show instead, and I also want you to take a look at Vanessa Carlton's Half a week before the winter and Ordinary Day. You will sing those three songs instead."

Alina agreed to it. Then she took her seat and wrote down the songs that she was told to sing.

"Alright, everyone, tomorrow is half a day of school for you so I will be have the list of performing order posted up by the time you get back here." Mrs. Barr said to them. "And being that the show is going to be this Saturday we'll get started tomorrow. And we will move to the stage room as soon as you all see the list."

After all of that was being said they released from the room for the day. Mrs. Barr had stopped Alina just before she walked out of the door.

"Alina, do you have all three of those songs that you were told to look at?" Mrs. Barr asked her.

"Yeah, I have them on." Alina responded.

"Okay, because Mrs. Griffin thinks that you sound better on those songs than the song that you were singing today. And he even heard you at the school chorus talent show that we've had two months ago." Mrs. Barr informed her. "And he also said that you have a wonderful voice that should be used for those types of songs which is why he said that."

"Oh." Alina listened to hear more about it.

"So I'll see you all tomorrow when you get here, and we'll go into more details as to who's going when." Mrs. Barr informed her.

"Okay." Alina took off then while Mrs. Barr was still getting the rest of her things for the music session.

Alina meat up with 2D half way down the hall.

"Hay, love." 2D greeted her with a welcoming hug and a smile, and kissed on the lips. Alina did the same and they held hands the rest of the way while they were walking in the hallway to get back to everyone else.

"So how do you think I did back there?" Alina asked him.

"I think you did great, and you did great on Vanessa Carlton too." 2D smiled back at her after he said that.

"Oh, thanks." Alina smiled too.

Maura called out to them from where everyone else was waiting for them.

"Hay, we're over here." Maura said.

2D and Alina walked up and finally got there so that no one would rushed them a minute longer.

"Nice of you two you join us." Maura greeted them as soon as made it. "We're all over here waiting for you two to get over here. Where were you two?" She had asked the both of them. She also noticed they were holding hands the whole time.

"Mrs. Barr wanted to talk to me for a second and 2D waited up for me." Alina had explained to them.

"About the songs? That didn't seem fair that your songs got chanced and you had an extra song to sing." James spoke his mind while cradling Noodle in his arms.

"It's okay, I'm not worried about it." Alina commented. She looked at 2D and had a smile on her face.

2D smiled back at her.

"Speaking of which, where's Anna and Molly?" Alina asked.

"They went to tell Murdoc and Crystal what happened with the whole session and they're going to be with them for a little while." Victoria spoke up.

"I am so hopping that Victoria and I are one of the first people to perform so that we could get out of the way." Beth commented.

"I'm just hoping that I still get to stick with the same song." Emi said in a worried tone. Then she thought about something else. "Although I could change it to the second song I'm going to sing."

"And where's Cody?" Josh asked Maura. "I thought he was coming with us so we can hang out."

"Yeah, apparently something came up and he couldn't come after all. It was a last minute thing." Maura said angrily.

"Oh, Maura, I have something that I need to tell you, and this is something that only I know." Kayla pulled out her cell phone. "And I didn't say anything about this to anyone else."

"What is it?" Maura asked her.

"Craig and I had saw Cody with another girl somewhere during school when you weren't around to see it." Kayla pulled up the video, show it to Maura and started playing it for her. "Don't turn away for one second."

Maura watched the video from started to finish and gasped at what she saw in the video. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Are you sure that was him?" Maura asked, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Yep, and wait there's more to this. The clip ended before we could catch all of it in time." Craig said.

Maura watched the second part of the time, and she even heard what Cody said to the other girl about her.

"That can't be good." James commented.

"I'm not surprised about that." Noodle said.

Maura was about to punch Noodle's face in for saying that.

"Noodle, be nice." James said to her in a calming tone that would put her as ease.

"Baby, I'm just saying." Noodle said with a smile.

"Oh yeah right." James said back to her with a smile as he looked down at her and kissed the top of her head. "That's what all you girls say when it comes to this all the time just so you could make each other feel bad."

"You know that's not true." Noodle responded with a smile, closing her eyes as an attempt to block out whatever Maura thinking about her.

"I beg to differ." Maura said to Noodle.

"Whatever, Maura." Noodle said back to her.

It was a sign of another fight getting ready to break out with Maura and Noodle as everyone could see. James held Noodle back so she couldn't go after Maura, and 2D and Alina held Maura back as soon as they've noticed that she was about to go over there and do something that they didn't want to see happen.

"You know you were waiting for something like this to happen, even if you had to do it yourself!" Maura wasn't going to let Noodle get away with anything at this point.

"And what makes you think that I had something to do with your boyfriend being a total jerk to you?" Noodle was outraged by all of what Maura was saying to you.

Maura tried to break free from 2D and Alina's grip.

"Maura don't do this, it's not worth it." Alina said to calm her down. "Besides, we don't know what's going on with Cody-so you should talk to him and find out yourself." She suggested

"Let me at her!" Maura was still trying to go after Noodle.

"Maura, Alina's right, you need to control yourself and take her advise instead of letting it come to this." 2D agreed with Alina on this one. "Now calm down and go into your room and call Cody. Now."

Maura calmed herself down and went up to her room.

Noodle laughed at Maura for backing out the way she did "Good luck with all of that, bi-"

2D and Alina glanced at her before she could finish what she was about to say to Maura. Noodle looked at both of them like she missed something.

"What?" Noodle asked them.

"You were about to call her a-" Alina was cut off by Noodle's voice.

"That's because she is one." Noodle started defending herself on her part. "And I know everyone sees it around here."

"But that doesn't mean you have to call her that." Victoria jumped in. "It's really bad enough that Cody's cheating on her like that."

Kayla put her cell phone away after she exited out of the videos.

"You know she's going to leave him and find another guy just like that." Victoria had commented with a smile.

"Let's just leave her alone and see what she says after she talks to Cody instead of stereotyping everything."

"I'm with Alina on this one." 2D said.

"Alina, could you come in the kitchen and help us for a second?" Crystal had said from the kitchen.

"Sure." Alina started walking to the kitchen. "I'll talk to you guys later." She said to them before taking off.

2D went with her.

"Do you want to come with us to hang out, Kayla? We're going down the street." Beth asked her.

"No, you guys go ahead." Kayla said. "I'll stay here with Alina and 2D so I could keep an eye on Maura."

"Okay, we'll bring you all something back." Noodle led the way out the door and everyone followed her.

Kayla closed the door after they had left.

Mean while Maura was in her room using her cell phone to call Cody. She called and there was no answer so she put her cell phone on her night stand and laid down on her bed, and waited for Cody to call her back.

There was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Maura, it's me, can I come in?" Kayla's voice was on the other side of the door.

"Sure." Maura responded with annoyance in her voice.

Kayla opened the door and walked inside and closed the door behind her. She sat down on the edge of Maura's bed.

"Where's Alina and everyone else?" Maura asked her.

"Alina's helping her godparents in the kitchen, and everyone else took off to go to who-knows-where." Kayla filled her in on all of the things she'd missed downstairs. "Are you feeling alright?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Not at the moment." Maura responded with tears forming in her eyes. "I honestly can't believe Cody would do this to me. What was he thinking?" She filled outrage. "And I'm positive that Noodle had something to do with that."

"Now, remember what Alina said-you don't know that, and we don't know that." Kayla tried to help and make it easy for Maura to deal with. "And you didn't do anything wrong so that's something that we could cross off the list of possibilities." She added that to cheer her up. "And I'm sure it has nothing to do with you having witch powers and all of that."

Then someone else knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Kayla asked, speaking up for Maura.

"It's me." Alina's voice came from the other side of the door now. "2D's here too, just to let you know."

"Come in." Maura responded this time.

Kayla had some real practical joke planned with the use of her magic. She started to use her magic to make a water balloon.

Alina opened the door and walked in, and Kayla launched the water balloon at her and hit her in the face. Kayla started laughing after that.

"What the heck was that for?" 2D asked Kayla.

"That's none of your business, 2D." Kayla responded with a smile. "This is just a joke between friends-and that doesn't include you."

Alina used her magic to get the water off her face and she got a little upset so she got Kayla back by doing the same thing.

"Now the joke's on you." Alina said with a smile.

2D laughed a little bit this time.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Kayla used the magic to get the water off of her.

"Maura, did you talk to Cody yet?" Alina asked her.

"I called and left a message for him to call me back." Maura responded.

"When?" Kayla asked.

"About an hour ago." Maura responded.

Then her cell phone went off. Kayla looked at the caller id and saw that Cody got the message.

"It's your boy, you better talk to him." Kayla responded.

"Could you guys give me a minute to talk to him privately?" Maura asked as she reached for the phone.

"Sure." Alina responded as she and 2D walked out the door with Kayla following behind them and closing the door behind them.

Maura answered the phone as soon as she was sure that they were gone.

"Hello?" Maura responded.

"Hay, Maura, I got your message and you sounded upset about something. What's up?" Cody asked her.

"Nothing, but finding out that you were kissing with some other girl at school and don't even lay about it because you're not getting out of this." Maura responded with total anger in her voice.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't doing anything." Cody defended himself on his part of the conversation.

"Cody, Kayla and Craig saw you and recorded it on their cell phones, and I saw it with my own eyes. And I've heard what you've said about me as well so you're not going to get around this."

"What was being said in that video?" Cody asked her.

"You already know-you said that I was pushing you away from me and telling her that I was talking smack about you behind your back-" Maura was about to go on with her sentence until Cody cut her off.

"Which you did do that." Cody commented.

"Where are you getting this from? Did Noodle say something to you about that? I want to know right now." Maura demanded.

"No she didn't, you've dropped your cell phone after school one day and it opened up to your text message and I saw it from there." Cody explained to her. "And one of the message said that you've cheated on me with someone."

"I didn't say anything about that, or say anything about you. And all of those came from Cori because she was telling me and Alina that her mom was leaving her dad a few weeks ago because they weren't getting along and she said that her mom would probably cheat on him and start to push him away and all of that stuff. I don't know what made you think it was me." Maura explained to him what was really going on.

"Oh, sorry about that." Cody really meant it.

"I really wish you had asked me first before you assumed any of that." Maura had said.

"I would have but I didn't want you to think that I broke into your cell phone and read it just like that." Cody explained why he didn't want to say anything.

And things started to calm down after that.

"Oh, okay, I could understand that." Maura said with a smile on her face.

"So are we okay, now?" Cody asked her.

"Yeah, we're cool." Maura's smile grew even bigger now that everything's sorted out and taken care of.

Then they started talking about Cori's family and what was going on with her and her parents. Maura told him most of the details briefly without going into it too much and keeping it on the down low.

"You know what, I think I've over heard her telling Noodle some of that stuff and she made Noodle promise that she wouldn't tell anyone else about it." Cody pointed out on a few of things.

"Oh really?" Maura responded.

"Yeah, about a week before Alina's birthday party during chorus when we were in there watching a movie or something because Mrs. Barr was out that day so she could go to Kong Studios and get ready for today." Cody pointed out, recalling that day perfectly.

Then Maura heard Cody's dad calling him in the background to do something.

"I better go, my dad needs me." Cody told her.

"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow in school." Maura responded with a smile.

"Okay. See you then." Cody responded back with a smile on his face.

Then they hung up with each other after all of that was being said.

Maura put her cell phone in her pocket and rushed out of her room, made her way downstairs and went to the living room to see that 2D and Alina were sitting there along with Murdoc, Crystal, Anna, Lizzie, and Anna's friend, Molly-just watching a Christmas movie on ABC Family called Snow Glob staring Christina Million-and she noticed Alina had her head on 2D's chess. Kayla peaked around the corner from the den where she was working on a song that she was writing to add to the La' Vega song book. She also made a note that Victoria and Noodle wasn't back yet.

"Hay, Maura, what was going on up there? I've heard you yelling like crazy up in your room." Murdoc demanded an answer.

"I was talking to Cody about something that he did because he thought that I'd did something-but it's okay, it just turned out to be a misunderstanding that's all." Maura had explained herself to Murdoc the second after the question was asked because of the voice he used.

Murdoc had a harsh voice that he used on everyone when there was something he demanded to know whatever he wanted to know with no stalling to answer or any type of other information that didn't give him an answer what-so-ever.

"So what did you do? Break up with him or something?" Murdoc asked her.

"No, we're still together and everything is going great for us now." Maura said to him with a smile.

"That's good, Maura." Alina commented with a smile. 2D smiled at Alina and had kept his arm around her to cradled her the whole time.

"I'm glade that things worked out for you two." Kayla added with a smile, feeling honestly happy for Maura.

"Thanks, guys." Maura smiled back at all of them.

Russell peaked from the kitchen where he was preparing as much of the dinner for Thanksgiving dinner as possible that wouldn't take took long to cook. And he wasn't the one who would talk to the girls' about relationships when he wants them to focus on their education and school instead looking for boys. But he sees that four out of six of them are in a relationship that is going extremely well for them, and he sees that they put education first and then talked about their relationships.

But he wasn't in a relationship just yet.

Then they all turned to Russell to see if he had anything to say.

"So where are Victoria and Noodle at? I thought they went to their rooms after the whole music session." Russell asked them.

"They went down the street so I guess Victoria is probably driving the others back home or something." Kayla answered from the den.

"Oh, will, it's not nine o'clock just yet so-" Russell was cut off by the car lot door being opened. He turned around and saw that it was Victoria and Noodle had returned as soon as he said something, and they were laughing about something. And he noticed that James was with them too.

Victoria was holding her stomach because she felt her baby kick inside of her.

"Now where have you two been?" Russell asked them.

"We went down the street for some pizza and drove everyone else home as soon as we were done." Noodle answered Russell's question with complete and total honesty. "I hope we're not late." She checked the time on her cell phone.

"Nope." Russell answered that for her. "I was giving you until nine o'clock to get back, since it is a school night and what not." He went back to finishing up a dish that he was working on.

"I'll see you later, Noodle." James kissed Noodle, went out the door and started walking to his car and drove back to his house.

Noodle smiled at James as she watched him drive off.

"Come on, Noodle, why don't you help me with the casserole and we could call it a night." Russell suggested.

"Okay." Noodle washed her hands and helped Russell finish up in the kitchen.

Victoria walked over to Maura, and Maura told her the good news about her and Cody. Victoria was happy for Maura just like everyone else. Noodle didn't really pay any attention to Maura's big story since they really and seriously don't get a long at all.

Back in the living room, everyone was still watching TV until the movie was over and done for the night. Molly's parents picked her just in time since it was late and all.

"Alright, girls', time for bed-you have school in the morning." Murdoc turned off the TV and got everyone up to their rooms. "Victoria and Noodle, that also includes you." He said to them.

Crystal got baby Lizzie out of her playpen and started walking to Lizzie's room so she could get her in bed. Everyone else went up to their rooms and got ready for bed like they were told and it went a lot easier to get Lizzie in bed since they had just set up a bed time for her and everything.

And 2D kissed Alina and told her goodnight before going this room that was still all the way in the basement. And everyone told each other goodnight.

The next day after school since it was early release, like it is every year on the day before Thanksgiving. Mrs. Barr worked with everyone on their songs for the big show got them placed in order and everything, so the show is ready for Saturday. Russell was in the kitchen preparing the last of the dinner for tomorrow when everyone was there. He'd got help from 2D and the girls' too.

And then everyone went to bed that night with the smell of food and heat coming from the kitchen.

The next morning Russell went into the kitchen to clean up the rest of the things he didn't get to finish just yet, and he wanted to get it out of the way before the guest had started showing up and saw it. Maura was up in the living room watching TV so she'll be able to keep herself busy. Kayla and Victoria were in Victoria's room, and they've spent that time talking about Victoria's baby. They found out that she was having a girl, and it also made them happy that she Victoria hadn't spoken to Brendan in so long and it was a good thing that she didn't invite him over for Thanksgiving dinner or they would get on his case for what he did to Victoria. Anna was in Lizzie's room, keeping her busy while she waited for Murdoc and Crystal come up and get her, and they did after they had got cleaned up and looked presentable. 2D was in his room watching TV since Alina was in her room sleeping away.

Murdoc and Crystal walked into Alina's room and woke her up at seven o'clock in the morning.

"Alina, time to get up, we have people coming and we don't have much time until they arrive." Murdoc warned her.

Alina got cleaned up and dressed and ready to start the day.

The guest came and everyone gathered around the TV while they were waiting in the living room for Russell to finish cooking and getting things set up.

Russell's mom, Mother Hobbs, was sitting in the recliner reading a book. Crystal was in the rocking chair with Lizzie. And the only thing they've watched on TV was the Macy's Day Parade on channel 3. No one said a word at all the whole time, it was quiet for a really long time. Will, except for Murdoc and Russell's little tiff in the kitchen that was about the plate sittings in the dinning room, and everyone just ignored them and went back to what they were doing.

2D and Alina sat together like they always do now since they've gotten into their relationship.

Kayla and Maura were in the den talking about Cody.

"So what are you going to do about Cody if it happens again?" Kayla asked her.

"I don't think that it's going to happen again, but if it does then I'll talk to Alina and ask her for advise on any situation." Maura put at the top of her list as what to do first before doing anything else. "And besides, everything's cool now since we've talk about it and got to the bottom of the situation before it took a different turn for the worse."

Kayla and Maura stopped talking as soon as they've heard Murdoc and Russell's voices coming from the kitchen, and they were fighting about something else that had to do with Murdoc's behavior and the way that his parents were acting. But the conversation is not appropriate to be said or to be heard by anyone.

"How much longer are they going to be arguing and cussing like that?" Maura had asked Kayla.

"It depends on when they reach an agreement." Kayla joked with a smile.

Maura giggled a little bit.

Then there was a knock at the front door, and Alina answered it and was shock by what she saw. Brendan was at the door, and everyone turned as soon as she let out a very strong gasp.

"Hello, everyone, where's Victoria?" Brendan asked.

"She doesn't want to you here, and neither do we." Alina tried to close the door in Brendan's face, but Brendan stopped her before she could do that.

"Brendan, you're really embarrassing yourself right now so I suggested to go away before I hurt you with the door." Alina seriously meant that when he warned him.

"And like I care." Brendan responded.

"Okay, you've honestly asked for it." Alina pushed the door but Brendan just kept his hold and kept the door from closing. And Alina had a feeling that he was using all of his magic to do this so she used her magic as well to make Brendan meet his match.

He wasn't leaving without seeing Victoria.

Victoria walked into the living room after hearing all of this from her bedroom.

"Brendan? What are you doing here?" Victoria was shocked to see Brendan in the door way while Alina was trying to send him away.

Brendan got a good look at Victoria's belly and saw how big it's gotten since the last time he saw her.

"I came to see you." Brendan was still trying to push the door in so he could come into the studio. "But your bratty friend is being a pain in my butt."

"I don't think you want to say that in front of our guest because they can hear you from out there." Alina warned them. "And trust me, you're really not welcome here, and I know the real reason why you're here."

"Victoria, could you get her?" Brendan said.

"No, you were not and are not invited here ever again-now leave." Victoria stood up to Brendan with anger.

Brendan was still trying to get in, but Alina wasn't going to let that happen, not on her watch. And this is her best friend for life she was talking about here, and she was not going to stand there and let something happen to her.

Thankfully no one in the living room had got up to look at what was going on or even moved from the living to come to the flora and stare at the front door.

"Brendan, this isn't a joke-" Alina kept trying.

"And I'm not leaving until you let me see Victoria." Brendan cut her off with that warning.

"Alina, it's fine, just let him in so we could get him out of here." Victoria said and gave up just like that.

Alina let her guard down and let Brendan in.

"You've got thirty seconds to get your tail out of here." Alina said to him.

"Really?" Brendan thought it was a joke.

"Twenty-nine seconds in counting." Alina was counting down the time.

"Fine." Brendan walked in and Alina closed the door behind him. She wasn't too happy about the idea of him being here so she sent a text message to Kayla and Maura to warn them.

"Brendan, if this is about the baby you are not coming anywhere near my baby if that's what you want." Victoria warned him, thinking that it was what was on his mind.

Brendan had a dark, evil smile as he used his magic to hit Alina and knock her to the ground. Brendan rushed over and grabbed her before she could get up.

"Hay, leave her alone!" Victoria went after them before Brendan could take Alina into the portal back to his layer. She used her magic and stopped Brendan before he could go any farther.

Brendan was holding Alina so she wouldn't be able to move and he'd covered her mouth so she wouldn't be able to scream for help. Alina used her magic to get him to let her go, but it wasn't working because Brendan wouldn't bug one bit. And, then, Murdoc and Crystal came out to the scene and saw what was going on and jumped to save Alina as soon as they've saw Brendan.

Alina used her magic and was finally able to break out of Brendan's grip.

"Brendan, get out of here!" Victoria yelled at him after saving her friend.

"Fine, you'll be sorry that you've crossed me! And I will be back, and ready to get my revenge!" Brendan warned as he went into the portal and went back to his layer. "And Victoria, I'll get you and your little friend too!" Was his last words before the portal came to a close on him.

And just like that everything was over and they went back into the living room so that they could watch TV with everyone else.

"What was going on in there?" Mother Hobbs asked them as they walked back in.

"It was just a shortage in the flora, but we took care of it." Crystal explained to her instead of telling her what was really going on.

"Everyone, dinner is ready." Russell said to them from the kitchen.

Everyone gathered around the table and enjoyed the big family dinner together. It was the perfect ending to a wonderful day with a little drama to it. And on Saturday every single person came to the watch the Kong Studios Talent Show, and Mrs. Barr had made an announcement the big Christmas Show for next month on December 24, on Christmas Eve. And someone was taking pictures of the show from before it started up until the very end. Some people even took pictures just so they could have something to add to the book of Kong Studios Shows, and the book was almost done, which they will all get on New Years Eve.

**Episode Eight**

**Merry Christmas from Kong Studios**

"Everyone, please take your seats, we have a lot to do today in such a sort amount of time here." Mrs. Barr was in the music room with the Kong Studios chorus students for another meeting. She was trying to get everyone's attention. "Now, I know that this is the event that everyone's been waiting for all this time, and I'm proud to announce it's finally time of the year."

Some people where looking at each other when they could guess what she's going to say next.

"Yes, it's time for our Christmas concert! And we have we have to get started like today because it's on Christmas Eve." Mrs. Barr went on with excitement in her voice. "I have music to pass out to all of you-and the way this chorus group is going to work is that I'm going to split you up into women's group, men's group, and combination group with certain boys and girls." She explained as she passed the music out. "And since all of you are here I'll work with the combination group today and pass out your music. Then I will work with the women's group tomorrow, and work with the men's group the day after."

She passed out the music that she wanted the group to sing.

"I'm only giving out one for today-you'll get the others next time." Mrs. Barr had filled them in. "Any questions before we get started?" She asked them.

No one said anything.

"Alright, now let's get started and work from there." Mrs. Barr got them started as she told them their notes which only took about fifteen minutes. And she made them put it away.

"Now for the women's song." She passed out a song called Winter Wonderland to the women by Ashanti, which is a solo for the girls'. "Alright, Maura, let me hear you on this song. I'll play it for you on the CD."

Mrs. Barr turned on the CD and played it while Maura sung it.

"You did great, Maura, but I think I might use you for another solo in this part of the group." Mrs. Barr said. "Victoria, let me here you." Then she played the song on the CD for Victoria.

Victoria sung it from start to finish.

"Victoria, I think I'm going to use you for a different song too." Mrs. Barr looked around at each of the girls'. "Alina, let me hear you."

Mrs. Barr played the record for Alina and made her sing it from start to finish and didn't stop her anywhere.

"Alina, you've got the solo, my dear." Mrs. Barr said with a proud smile.

Everyone cheered for Alina like they cheered for everyone when they've get solos. And in this Christmas program for Kong Studios everyone was going to get a solo even if it meant that they had to get more than one solo.

"Alright, ladies, our next song is Last Christmas by Ashley Tisdale. Kayla, let me hear you sing it first." Mrs. Barr called on Kayla and played the song for her to sing to. "I have to pick solos for the girls' because we have a sort amount of time to get on stage and practice."

Kayla sung the song from start to finish.

"You know what, Kayla, I think I'm going to use you for a different song. But you did good." Mrs. Barr looked around at the girls' again. "Emi, let me hear you."

Mrs. Barr played the song for Emi and gave the solo to her.

"Alright, and that's all we have time for today-and we will be back here same time tomorrow." Mrs. Barr checked the clock just in time to see that it was time to bring this to a close. "And tomorrow is when I get to pick the bus so that way I could drive to each of your bus stops and pick you all up. And there will be more songs." She added just before they left.

Everyone walked out of the music room and went back to Kong Studios and hung out there for the rest of the night.

"Craig, are you and Jazzman going stick around so yawl could help decorate the tree tonight?" Kayla had asked him.

"Sure." Craig responded with a smile. "And Noodle invited James over too so I'm sure something's going to happen when Maura sees that." He pointed out.

"What makes you say that?" Kayla asked him.

"Because Cody had to go straight home after practice." Craig pointed out. "And, Noodle and Maura don't like each other and they're going to be jealousy."

"That's true." Kayla agreed with him. "And I'm sure it's nothing new."

Kayla looked behind her and saw that 2D and Alina were behind them just talking away. And she also noticed that they were holding hands, smiling and giggling.

"Alina and 2D, are you love birds going to join us or what?" Craig to said to them in a joking kind of way.

"We're coming." 2D held Alina's hand gently and speeded up just to make Kayla and Craig happy.

They've walked into Kong Studios to see that Russell had finished putting all the Christmas lights on the tree and had moved on to getting things put up in the house. It is Lizzie's first Christmas and Crystal and Murdoc wanted it to be something that she would remember for the rest of her life when she looks back on it. And sure enough just as Craig had said, Maura and Noodle had started arguing and James had to hold Noodle back from Maura.

"Could you two please give it a rest already?" James said to them.

"Not until she cuts it out and gets over the fact that Cody's parents won't give him a time of the day to come here." Noodle was referring to Maura.

"Oh no, you did that just to spike me and make me jealous." Maura said in anger.

"What's going on, now?" Alina asked them.

James told Alina and 2D what was going on with Maura and Noodle.

"Look, Noodle and Maura, this is really getting out of hand-and it's doing nothing but getting the both of you into trouble." 2D said to them, still holding Alina's hand. "It's really bothering everyone and it's really getting stupid."

"STAY OUT OF IT, 2D! THIS ISN'T ABOUT YOU HERE, THIS BETWEEN ME AND NOODLE!" Maura snapped off on him.

"Not again, you two stop fighting this instant or you both grounded!" Russell had stepped in and threatened that in order to put an end to it. "I mean it this time-I will send you both to your room for the rest of the night."

Maura and Noodle kept their mouths shut from that point on.

"Usually you know I would just get up and knock the crap out of them in a minute right then and there." Murdoc said to Russell. He was holding baby Lizzie in his arms.

"Now that's not a good idea when they're not doing anything to deserve to get hit like that." Russell responded Murdoc's comment. "They're just fighting more and more, I am trying as hard as I possibly to get them to end it before it gets even more out of hand."

Crystal had started putting the ordainments' on the tree.

"Alina, could you help me get these ordainments' up? It would be faster if I had a little extra help." Crystal asked her.

"Sure." Alina got a few ordainments' and put them where Crystal had requested to be placed.

2D volunteered and helped with the tree too.

James was sitting on the couch with James, talking the whole time-and Maura was watching with anger in her eyes because she still had a feeling that Noodle was doing this to make her upset.

"Victoria, can I talk to you privately?" Maura asked her.

Victoria walked with Maura into the kitchen since that was the only area of where no one seemed to be.

"Hay, Maura, what's up?" Victoria asked her.

"Noodle is making me mad because she's kissing James and is looking at me just to make sure I'm watching this go on because she knows that Cody couldn't be here with us tonight." Maura had commented with anger in her voice and her eyes filling up with a few tears here and there. "I know they've been together for a while since they've meat up over the summer, but really."

Victoria listened to every word that Maura was saying very carefully.

"What I would do, if that is her intention, is just ignore her and walk away. And I also think that you should call Cody and talk to him and find out what's really going on." Victoria offered her advice that she thought would help Maura in her situation.

"Why? I already know he's with his family and what not." Maura pointed out.

"Maybe, but you could just talk to him." Victoria went on. "It would probably be nice for him to hear your voice."

"He's probably busy with-" Maura started to point that out.

"Maura, just call him." Victoria said with a smile. She got up from her seat at the kitchen table and went back to her room. "Now I'm going to go to sleep and but my little bundle of joy to bed. She's probably tired after hearing me sing so much."

"Your voice is kind of like a lullaby to her." Maura said with a smile as she got up and went to her room too.

When Maura got to her room she got out her cell phone and started to dial Cody's cell phone number. It sent her to voice mail and she left a message for Cody to call her as soon as he had the time.

It was nine o'clock and everyone was getting ready to leave and go home for the night. Murdoc and Crystal got Anna, Lizzie and everyone else ready for bed after words. The Christmas Tree lights were turned off and so were the Christmas lights that were all around the house. It was so much more to be done after this day had went by so fast that it took them by surprise.

Maura heard someone tapping on her bedroom window. She got up and saw that it was Riptor, Jago and Orchid waking her up.

"Hay, what are you guys doing here?" Maura asked them.

"Has Brendan been here lately?" Orchid asked them.

"No, not since Thanksgiving when he almost destroyed Alina." Maura explained to them. "He came because he wanted to see Victoria and the baby after she said that she didn't want to see him again."

"He showed up?" Riptor asked them.

"Yeah, but he got defeated and sent away before anything else could happen after that." Maura responded.

"Good, but we're still on the look out for him as we speak." Jago filled her in and told her everything. "He created a child with the use of magic."

"How can he do that?" Maura asked them.

"In the magical world where his magic is stronger, and he could do anything when he's there." Jago went on. "And we don't know where he is or where he's taken the child. That's when we thought that he might have came over here to get Victoria and take her to go somewhere." He added.

"No, Victoria's still here, and Alina is safe from harm." Maura pointed out.

Then there was a knock on Maura's bedroom door.

"We better go; let us know if something goes wrong." Orchid grabbed Riptor and Jago and rushed off before they were seen at this hour. And Maura rushed her way back into bed before the door had opened.

Russell peaked in to make sure that Maura was in her room since it was his turn to do head check. And he closed the bedroom door behind him and went to check the others.

But little did she know, Brendan was watching from his crystal ball from his layer that no one ever found.

"They're never going to find me before I take down Alina-but I need to find a way to get to her before anyone notices me." Brendan was thinking of a plan that would help him out this time around. Even thought Victoria is pregnant with his child they still won't let him in even to see her because know what he's up to.

Then a plan came to him after thinking of his sources and how he could put it all together as one.

"I've got it." Brendan used his crystal ball to find a sleeping Noodle in her warm bed for the night and thought about how he was going to do this. "I'll make Noodle get so sick that they would have to bring her to the magical world, and that would bring Alina each step closer to me." Brendan laughed his evil laugh as he went on and used a spill to make Noodle sick.

The next morning at school everyone was walking around talking about Christmas and what they've planned to do. Beth and Josh were still getting some last minute things for their baby boy, and they still had to pick out a name for him. But, their relationship is going great and they're still together.

Class was about to start and they girls' were sitting in their last class talking about the big Christmas concert that was going to be taking place on Christmas Eve at nine and wasn't going to end until midnight. And they were also talking to Beth and asking her all about her baby.

"So, Beth, when is your baby going to be born?" Malady asked.

"In May, so I'm going to be in labor the day after the seniors stop having to come to school." Beth also pointed out that she wouldn't have to worry about missing any days of school due to pregnancy being that she still had plenty of time before the baby comes.

"That's a good sign of things to come." Dreamina commented to Alina.

"You have no idea." Alina said to her. "And when Victoria's baby comes we'll be hearing Murdoc's yelling and screaming from every inch of the house."

"Good thing I'm not adding to the mix." Beth made a joke out of that.

"But he and Crystal are already tending to Lizzie, and Victoria isn't even seeing Brendan anymore after she found out why he was really there." Emi pointed out. "I know she's not going to let him see that baby when she's born either. And I don't blame her."

Noodle started to feel like she was going to vomit but she tried to hold it down.

"Noodle, are you okay?" Alina asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Noodle was trying so hard to hide the fact that she wasn't okay. She tried to hold down whatever was trying to come up.

"Are you sure?" Alina asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Noodle assured her.

The bell rung and everyone went to their seats before the teacher walked into the room. Ms. Evans, the teacher who's in charge of study hall, sat at the teachers desk and it was apparent that she wasn't in a good mood-and like she ever is-and she was prepared to punish anyone who stepped out of line.

"Alright, everyone, I expect for all of you to be quiet and not to make a sound or a sudden move. Now get to work on whatever it is you do." Ms. Evans got out her pen and started filling out some papers.

But some people in the room started talking while others followed instructions to keep Ms. Evans from snapping off on them.

Noodle still felt like she was going to be sick and something was going to happen at any minute. Ms. Evan's looked at her and noticed that.

"Noodle, are you okay?" Ms. Evan's asked her.

Noodle shook her head, and Ms. Evan's started writing her a pass to the nurse and handed it to her.

Noodle walked out of the classroom and made her way for the nurses office which was just around the corner from her classroom. She felt like she was going to pass out just before she could even make it, but luckily she made it just in time.

Noodle knocked on the door to the nurses office and Nurse Richardson opened the door with a welcoming smile that soon turned into a frown when she saw Noodle looking sicker than she already was before she left the class room with a hall pass.

"Noodle, are you alright?" Nurse Richardson spoke to her in her twenty-four year old voice. And Nurse Richardson is twenty-four by the way.

"Not really." Noodle responded the best way she could.

"Come in and lay down, so you could rest. And you stay in here while I call home so that they could come and get you." Nurse Richardson led Noodle one of the many beds that was laid out like an infirmary station. And there were a lot of beds just in case more than just two or three people get sick and need to lay down.

Noodle had laid her head down on a pillow and fell asleep the infirmary the whole time while Nurse Richardson called Kong Studios to tell them what had happened.

Brendan was watching Noodle sleep from his crystal ball.

"My plan is working; soon they'll be here and I will be able to get my revenge on that little brat, Alina, for destroying my father." Brendan said to himself in an evil voice. "But I'm going to have to get her away from her friends and her boyfriend before I could do anything." Then he came up with another ideas that could help him there too.

Russell showed up at the school to pick up Noodle, and he had noticed that she's sick just like Nurse Richardson had said over the phone.

"What happened?" Russell asked Nurse Richardson.

"I don't know; and to make it weirder than it is I saw her this morning when I was walking down to the cafeteria to get some ice and she was fine before any of this took it's course." Nurse Richardson explained and pointed out a few things that she'd noticed this morning. "She's been sleeping the whole time since she's gotten here, and she didn't eat lunch yet so I can't say if it has something to do with what she ate; and she didn't even vomit or any of that."

"I'll keep an eye her and take it from here. And if it gets worse then I'll take her to a doctor as soon as possible." Russell promised, waking Noodle up from her long nap so he could take her home. "Thanks for calling to let us know." He said to Nurse Richardson before they walked out of the office.

"No problem." Nurse Richardson said back to them.

Russell unlocked the car when they got outside and opened the door for Noodle.

"When we get home I want you to go straight to bed and rest, okay?" Russell had said as an order in a gently voice.

Noodle nodded in agreement.

Brendan was still keeping a watchful eye on them the whole time.

"Looks like little Noodle is going home from school today; now it's time to check in with Alina and see what she's up to." Brendan pulled Alina up in his crystal ball. "She is almost done with her first class of the day-so there's going to be a lot of waiting here. It shouldn't take that much longer." He checked the time on his watch.

At school the first and second class had went by just like that, and it's already hit lunch time.

"Kayla, you and the others can go ahead and I'll be there in a minute. I'm going to check on Noodle first." Alina said as she headed for the nurses office.

"Okay, catch up with you later." Kayla said back to her, heading in other direction with the others.

Alina knocked on the door and Nurse Richardson answered it.

"Hello, Alina? Don't tell me your sick too." Nurse Richardson greeted her.

"No, I actually came to see if Noodle was okay." Alina answered in a calm tone.

"Actually, Alina, Noodle went home after I called Kong Studios a little while ago to pick her up because she was really bad." Nurse Richardson filled her in on what went on. "She slept the whole time, and you do know what could have happened?" She asked her.

"No, and she was fine until then." Alina said.

"That's exactly what I've said when Russell showed up." Nurse Richardson had commented. "But you run along before you're late for anything here; this school is really going to start cracking down on that very much."

"Okay, see you later." Alina said as she took for the lunch room.

She made it to the lunch room to see that they've saved a seat for her.

"Hey, what did the nurse." Maura asked her.

"Noodle went home a little while ago." Alina didn't want to say too much about it to anyone else because it wasn't her business to tell anyway.

"She is always getting sick from something." Maura commented about Noodle.

Alina didn't say anything about that, she just began to eat her lunch and forget all about it in the mean time.

"I'm sure it's nothing like that." Dreamina was defending Noodle on this one.

"Yeah; it's not like Noodle's pretending to be sick or anything like that." Cori was on Noodle's side too. "And if you've seen her before our first class even began then you wouldn't be saying that about her in the end." She added. "Did the Nurse Richardson say what was wrong with her?" She asked Alina.

"She doesn't know; I don't think anyone knows." Alina answered with honesty.

Brendan was still watching Alina as well as the others in his crystal ball.

"That true; no one may know. But they're never going to find out." Brendan had said to himself in an evil tone.

School was over and the girls' got back to Kong Studios.

Victoria was watching TV in the living room, and 2D had opened the door to let them in like always. 2D was glade that this was a day that he or anyone else wouldn't be hearing Maura and Noodle yelling like cats and dogs for a change.

"Maura, did you do something to Noodle or what? She's getting worse." Victoria had pointed out.

"No, I didn't do anything to her-if that's what she'd told you." Maura defended herself.

"Oh, just checking-and she didn't say that you did so that's good." Victoria turned her attention back to the TV after all of that had been said. And she also cradled her baby inside of her stomach, and she was still thinking of a name since she was having a girl.

"Noodle?" Alina was about to ask 2D, but he bet her to it.

"Victoria's right, she has gotten worse and Russell had to call the doctor to come and see what was up." 2D explained to her. "Come on, I'll take you to her room and let you see her." 2D took Alina's hand and led the way.

They went upstairs and turned the corner to Noodle's room and saw that Russell was waiting outside of the room himself.

"Did you hear anything?" 2D asked him.

"Not a word yet." Russell answered, worried that it could be something serious. "I hope they find out soon."

Just then Noodle's bedroom door opened and the Doctor walked out with his bag of materials.

Russell, 2D and Alina looked at him to hear what he had to say.

"Anything?" Russell asked.

"She looks sick, but nothing seems to be wrong with her which is really strange." The doctor went on. "And she's not even faking it either."

Alina thought that she might have a pretty good idea what might be causing this.

"But if it gets worse then give me a call and I'll rush right back over." The doctor had said as he walked downstairs and went out the door to his car.

Murdoc walked upstairs with baby Lizzie in his arms.

"So what did he say was wrong with her?" Murdoc asked.

Russell told him exactly what the doctor had told him, and Murdoc couldn't even believe it.

"What is that suppose to mean anyway? If someone is sick then there should be a cause for it." Murdoc said his point.

"I know, but I'm still going to see keep an eye on her." Russell said.

2D and Alina went into the room while Russell and Murdoc were still talking, and saw Noodle laying down in her bed under a layer of two covers.

Alina knew what they've meant when they've said that she'd gotten worse over a few hours. And Noodle was waking to see Alina and 2D standing at the end of her bed.

"Alina? Is that you?" Noodle had to make sure while her eyes got adjusted.

"Yeah, it's me." Alina answered.

"What are you doing in here? I thought that Russell would have sent you and 2D away so that you wouldn't get sick?" Noodle asked with a smile.

"He's talking to Murdoc right now." 2D pointed out and told Noodle everything the doctor had said before he left.

"Yeah, he told me the same thing." Noodle said, still laying down in her bed. "I do think that it has something to do with magic." She added.

"I think so too." Alina agreed.

"But the question is what could it be?" 2D was on this side with this one.

Russell and Murdoc had went into the room after finishing their conversation.

"How are you feeling, Noodle?" Russell asked with a heart warming smile.

"I'm fell a little tired." Noodle answered.

"We'll leave you so you could get some sleep; Alina and 2D, you shouldn't even be in here right now. I don't want you two getting sick either." Russell took them out of the room with him. "I'll check on you later." He said to Noodle before closing the door behind them.

Murdoc pulled Alina into a hug and moved a piece of hair out of her eyes.

Russell put a sign that said _no one is aloud in here for any reason at all under any circumstances_ on Noodle's bedroom door.

"I'll just keep checking on her every couple of hours and make sure she's okay." Russell went back to the den and watched TV in there.

Lizzie was reaching her hands out for Alina, and Alina took Lizzie in and she was as happy as any average baby in the world to see her big god sister. And Lizzie gave 2D a hug as well since she understood that he and Alina are together.

"Alina, come with me for a minute." Murdoc moved Alina to his side and started walking with her, leaving 2D alone.

2D went back to his room in the basement and decided to meet up with Alina later since she was going to be busy for a little bit.

Murdoc led Alina to the kitchen, and Lizzie was placed in her high chair playing with her teddy bear that was placed there before hand. And Lizzie didn't even cry at all.

"Here, hold this." Murdoc handed Alina a tray and started gathering more stuff to put up there. "I'm going to place some stuff up here and you're going to take it to Noodle. Crystal stopped at the store when she dropped Anna and Molly off at school this morning as soon as she heard the news." Murdoc explained what the stuff was for.

Alina didn't say a word about it.

"And Crystal stopped at her mom's house for a little bit to help her mom clean up, so I'm in charge of getting Anna and Molly from school, and making sure that you girls' get to practice on time." Murdoc went on. "So as soon as you're done in Noodle's room I want you to keep an eye on Lizzie while I pick Anna and Molly up." He closed the icebox as soon as he was done, and turned to look at Alina. "And you need to use a hair band or a hair clip to keep your hair from getting into your face like that. How you can deal with it beyond me-maybe I'll pick some up if Anna and Molly decide that they want to stop at a store or something while we're out there.." He moved a piece of Alina's hair once again and sent her off to Noodle's room.

Alina made sure that it was clear and that no one was around as she made her way to Noodle's room. She kept walking and checked every corner as she kept it moving.

When she got there she opened the door and saw that Noodle was up watching TV in her room. Noodle turned to look at her.

"Hey, Noodle, Murdoc wanted me to bring up to you just in case you're hungry." Alina explained the tray of food and something to drink.

"Oh, thanks, Alina." Noodle sat up on her bed, preparing to eat as Alina placed the tray in front of her. "Are you going to stay?" She asked.

"I wish I could, but I don't think I can; none of us are aloud in here, and I have to watch Lizzie since Murdoc's on his way to get Anna and Molly." Alina explained. "But I could find out what's going on just to make sure that it's something to do with magic."

"Okay, that's a good idea." Noodle agreed with her.

Alina walked out of the room and went back down to the kitchen where Murdoc was waiting for her a baby Lizzie reaching out for her again.

Murdoc handed Lizzie off to her and took off.

Lizzie was falling asleep in Alina's arms with a smile on her face.

Then out of nowhere Riptor, Jago and Orchid showed behind Alina. Alina turned around to see them.

"Where did you guys come from?" Alina asked them.

"We were hiding in the spare room, and Murdoc didn't see us (thankfully). And if he'd saw us he would be as mad as ever." Orchid answered.

"We just came to check in on you guys, and we've heard about Noodle being sick so we rushed over to see if it had anything to do with magic." Riptor had explained all of that to Alina.

"Do you think Brendan might have something to do with it?" Alina asked them in a concern tone.

"Maybe-if she's not getting any better and the doctor can't seem to find out what's going on with her." Jago pointed out that statement, which was most likely true, in related terms to the magical world and how things work over there. "And, we don't know where Brendan even is. We came here last night to ask Maura after we saw that you were in bed for the night."

"And he's nowhere in the magical world?" Alina asked, thinking of what could be bringing him here, besides tracking her down.

"We don't know, we can't find him anywhere." Orchid thought of all of the places they've looked in the magical world so far. "I think he has another hidden layer out there in the magical world, and he's hiding somewhere that we probably haven't even looked."

Alina was trying to think of something she could do to help them.

"Any ideas?" Orchid asked the three of them.

And then it came to Alina as soon as she heard those words.

"We could take Noodle to the hospital so she could get better, and, we can use our time to look for Brendan in some of the places that you've missed." Alina suggested as a plan. "But it would have to wait until Murdoc and Crystal get home so that I won't have to watch Lizzie anymore. I would probably get into so much trouble if I've left her in this house unattended."

Just then Murdoc had opened the door and walked in with Crystal, Anna and little Molly behind him. Orchid, Jago and Riptor went into hiding from him and everyone else-unaware that Murdoc had already saw them. And Molly already knew about that the girls' have witch powers since Anna told her one day at school.

"Anna, you and Molly go and hang out in your room and watch TV." Crystal said to her with a smile.

"Okay." Anna agreed to it. She and Molly took their things and went to her room.

As soon as they were out of sight Murdoc turned his attention to Riptor, Jago and Orchid as soon as he spotted them hiding in the other room.

Crystal took Lizzie from Alina and sat down at the kitchen table with her.

"Alright, com out. All three of you. Now." Murdoc said to them, leaning onto the edge of the table. "And I don't want to hear it."

Riptor, Jago and Orchid walked into the kitchen and stood there right in front of Murdoc, thinking of what to say to him.

"It's okay, Murdoc; they just came to check on us to make sure we're okay, since Brendan is on the loose. Again." Alina explained to him.

"Alright, who's going to talk this time?" Murdoc said to them, ignoring all Alina had just said to him. "And someone better start talking." He warned them.

Jago pushed Orchid, causing her to be the one to speak up on their behave. Orchid told him exactly what Alina had said to him, and also added that they've found out what happened to Noodle and explaining that it could have something to do with Brendan's use of magic, and that they would take her to the magical world to find out. Russell walked in and heard everything in the conversation.

Murdoc was thinking about it for a moment.

"Are you sure that magic could be involved in this situation?" Murdoc had asked them.

"If the doctor here couldn't find anything wrong with her then that's our result. It probably might be it." Jago said. "And we have to stop Brendan before he does anything else."

"Russell?" Murdoc was about to ask Russell for his input but Russell beat him to it.

"I don't want to jump to that resort just yet. We'll wait and see what happens, and find out if she gets better over night." Russell planned this out before jumping way too far ahead of the situation it's self so that he could make sure that it's nothing. "And besides, I don't want them missing a day of practice for their Christmas show-and I don't want any of them to get hurt before then."

"Okay, that's fair." Riptor agreed to it, and so did Jago and Orchid. "And besides, we could look for Brendan in the mean time and see if we could find him before then."

"And put them in danger as soon as you find him." Murdoc said in a rude tone.

Riptor turned to Orchid and Jago and saw clueless looks on their faces.

"Okay, we're out of here. See you guys later." Riptor grabbed Orchid and Jago so fast and headed out of the studio back to the magical world.

Murdoc wasn't looking forward to the whole thing.

"Sometimes I wish that you guys didn't have magical powers and have to put up with any of this." Murdoc said to Alina. "As soon as you get this taken care of, you have to deal with another problem right after that."

"Well, maybe when Brendan is finally defeated then they won't have to worry so much about later." Crystal was cradling Lizzie in her arms and converting her. "Besides, I know these girls' can handle anything that's yet to come."

Murdoc didn't say anything after that because he knew that it was true-and he has seen them during the pass few battles that they've been before this.

Alina was in her room laying down on her bed reading her book, and listening to her MP3player that was on the verge to breaking after having it for so long and using it so much. But, regardless, it was still working in the mean time.

There was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in." Alina called out to them.

The door opened, and 2D walked in with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Alina." 2D said to her.

"Hey, what's up?" Alina said back to him with a smile on her face too.

2D gave her a kiss.

"What did Murdoc want earlier when he dragged you downstairs." 2D asked in a concern tone.

"Oh, he just wanted me to take something to Noodle and baby sit Lizzie while he went to pick up Anna and Molly from school." Alina answered, still holding her smile.

"How is she doing?" 2D asked her.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since I've took that stuff up to her room." Alina had answered. "But she seemed okay then."

Russell stood in the door after coming out of Noodle's room.

"You guys, it's time to go." Russell told them checking the time on his cell phone. "Everyone is down there waiting."

2D and Alina rushed down to the living room and saw Victoria sitting all alone on the couch, waiting for them. And her stomach isn't as big as people may think it is since she is due next month at some point.

"Noodle's not coming?" Victoria asked them.

Alina and 2D shook their heads, meaning no.

"Alright, come on." Victoria led the way outside to the bus that was going to take them to the building for practice.

The bus was quiet the whole time, since people weren't talking so loudly and out of control like some people.

Practice went well and everyone got more than one solo since it was going to be a really long program. Even Jade got a solo since she's a chorus student and also a student helper-she's in both women's group and combination group.

Everyone was in both groups unless they choose to just stay in one of the groups, after a certain amount of time. And with all of that being said, practice ended on a good note for Mrs. Barr and everyone there.

The next day after school Victoria and Kayla had to do an interview since they are the ones who will be publicly speaking for La' Vega. They've decided on that as they've thought about Alina and Maura dealing with the pressure of doing so, and they prefer for Alina and Maura not to be exposed that much to the point that they fall under pressure so soon. In the mean time Alina and Maura got their homework done, and Alina studied and worked on a new song for La' Vega since they had to start working on a third CD soon. It was bound to be better than their last two top sealing CD's that made it to the build board charts over the summer. And they were working on it so hard, and 2D helped them with a few of the songs.

Then Alina heard something coming from her outside of her bedroom window. It was Riptor, Orchid and Jago standing outside. Alina rushed to open the window for them.

"For future reference; you could use the door instead of standing out in the cold so much and waiting for someone to invite you in." Alina said to them in a concern tone.

"Why? So Murdoc could fuss us out again?" Orchid had a good point there.

"He knows that you're going to be coming, and he knows why you're here anyway so there's no problem." Alina said to them with a smile.

"Where's Noodle?" Riptor asked.

"She's laying down in her bed." Alina answered, showing them where Noodle's room is.

"Good, lets get her so we could stop that spill. And Russell knows that we're here, we've told him this morning." Jago said to Alina before taking off. "And you're going to have to come with us. And get whoever is here so that we could have a protection plan in action. Brendan is going to be looking for you like crazy."

Alina rushed down to the basement to get 2D and went back to Maura's room to get her and explained everything to them. Riptor, Jago and Orchid got Noodle and were ready to take off for the magical world.

But then Dreamina and Leah-Anne knocked on the door downstairs so Alina had went to answer it while the others waiting for her.

"Hey, Alina, where-where you about to go somewhere?" Leah-Anne asked her.

"Yeah, I was about to." Alina told them where she was going and why, and then Dreamina and Leah-Anne decided that they wanted to go too. And Alina agreed to let the both of them tag along.

They all took off for the magical world and made it there in one piece. Dreamina and Leah-Anne felt a little dizzy after floating through the portal since they were humans.

"And this what you guys have to deal with whenever you go from one world onto the next?" Dreamina asked them.

"Pretty much." Maura prepared herself just in case, and Alina did the same.

Noodle was sleeping in Riptor's hands while they continued on.

"Everyone, keep an eye out for Brendan, he could be anywhere." Riptor said as an order.

"Brendan's here too?" Leah-Anne asked them.

"We defeated Wilt, unaware that he was his father." Alina explained. "And now, this little warlock is after me."

"And I remember our first time doing this." 2D pointed out.

"You would have past out if you weren't a warlock-which would explain why you didn't." Maura said in a smart remark.

"Maura, I would greatly prefer if you didn't talk to my friends' like that. Or better yet, don't talk to them at all." Noodle said to her in a weak voice.

"Noodle, you are so lucky-" Maura got interrupted.

"Could the both of you shut up! It's getting annoying." 2D stopped them.

"Here we are, the Magical Center Hospital." Orchid pointed out as she led the way with everyone else following her. "You're going to need to know where this is for future references just in case something happens."

As soon as they got in Riptor was talking to his sister, Grace, and telling her what was going on. Grace took Noodle to a hospital room while the others began to wait in the waiting room of the Magical Center Hospital. 2D's job was to keep an eye out and make sure that Brendan wasn't anywhere near them so he had to wait outside.

"How could you not know who Brendan's father is?" Leah-Anne asked them.

"He never told us, and it's probably none of our business anyway." Maura started talking and speaking up.

"And where are Victoria and Kayla? You think that they would have came here as soon as they've heard about this." Dreamina pointed out.

"They're off doing an interview for us." Alina answered in that short sentence.

"And they wouldn't let you two go with them because?" Dreamina asked them.

Alina explained everything about the whole exposure process to Dreamina and to Leah-Anne. And they understood everything after that.

But little did they know, Brendan was in the hospital, unseen. He had a feeling the plan was going perfectly well, and there wasn't anything that anyone could do to stop him now-not even Orchid, Riptor, and Jago.

He waited to make sure that there was no one there, and the girls' were still sitting there talking so he saw that as his chance to jump in and grab Alina.

"But really, it's that serious, and we're-" Alina was captured.

"ALINA!" Maura reached out to grab her, but it was too late. Brendan was gone before she even had the chance. "You guys go get 2D, I'll save Alina."

Leah-Anne and Dreamina took off, and Maura was catching up to Brendan.

Alina was trying to break free by using her magic.

"You could squirm all you want, maggot, but there's no escape for you. I've got you this time." Brendan said in his evil tone.

"You better think again." Alina said back to him.

Brendan look down and saw that Maura was right on them as Alina still tried to break free and make a run for it.

"What is she doing here?" Brendan said to himself.

"LET HER GO!" Maura called out to Brendan.

Brendan used his magic to hit Maura, but he missed her. Maura had manage to let out a whistled to summon flying broom. Her broom came to her in seconds and she took off from the ground and caught up to speed with Brendan to save Alina. Maura started to use every magical spill and hit she had.

"You're not going to get away with this Brendan! So give up!" Maura said to him.

Alina was using her magic to break out of Brendan's grip, but he wouldn't budge an inch to set her free. But she wasn't giving up on it.

"Watch it, you little brat." Brendan warned her.

"You just wait until 2D gets here, you're really going to be asking for it Brendan." Alina warned him while still using her magic to break free.

Maura used her magic to hit Brendan and she got him that time. Brendan turned to look in Maura's direction and saw her flying on her broom, and catching up to them.

"No way." Brendan said to himself and started moving faster. "This can't even be happening. My plan is falling apart."

Then another hit came from behind them that caused Brendan to drop Alina to the point that she would have hit the ground, but 2D was there to catch her before that. Alina noticed that 2D was flying in the air and saw that he was using her flying broom.

"How did you-" Alina was about to ask a question.

"I've snuck it just in case something like this were to happen." 2D said smiling at her.

"What about Noodle?" Alina asked 2D.

"HEY, I THOUGHT YOU WERE SICK!" Brendan called out. They all turned to see that Noodle was stopping Brendan from whatever he was doing.

"HOW DID YOU GET-" Brendan couldn't believe his eyes.

"They have a cure for that little spill of yours, just so you know." Noodle was still using her magic to defeat Brendan. Then Alina joined in to help her out.

"This is impossible." Brendan started to fill up with anger.

"Alina! Maura! Noodle!" Leah-Anne called out to them as she and Dreamina had caught up to where they were. Orchid, Jago and Riptor were right behind them.

"Oh great; how many of you guys are there?" Brendan said with anger.

"Can't handle the number of people on our side?" 2D said to him.

"As if I don't have to enough to deal with." Brendan tried to strike Alina and 2D with his magic, but they've moved before his magic even had the chance to hit them out of the sky.

Dreamina and Leah-Anne looked at the Riptor, Orchid and Jago standing behind them.

"Are you guys just going to help them out or what?" Dreamina asked them.

They didn't answer her.

Leah-Anne and Dreamina saw that they were struggling to get out of something.

"What's going on over there?" Leah-Anne asked them.

"Brendan used another spill to trap us so we wouldn't be able to move and help at the moment." Orchid explained while still trying to get out of whatever was happening.

"Where are all these spills coming from?" Dreamina said out loud.

"You two have to help them this time; it's the only way that they'll have a chance of defeating Brendan for good." Jago said to Leah-Anne and Dreamina.

Leah-Anne and Dreamina looked around to see if they could come up with a plan that could work. Then they came up with an idea.

Alina was still using her magic to stop Brendan, but nothing seemed to work.

"Give up, Alina. There's no way that you could stop me this time." Brendan said to her.

Then Brendan got hit by a rock and almost fill to the ground.

"Who threw that?" Brendan looked around until he got hit again by another rock.

Alina and 2D looked to see that it was Leah-Anne and Dreamina with a big pile of rocks by them and launching it at Brendan, nonstop. Brendan was so close to falling that he couldn't hold his place anymore and landed on the hard ground.

"And that's coming from your ordinary humans!" Leah-Anne called out to him.

Brendan was back on this feat, and his anger started to fill up ever more than usual at this point.

"I'm going to get-"

"Brendan! Brendan, leave them alone!" Russell's voice called out to Brendan just a few miles away. Murdoc, Crystal, Victoria and Kayla were with him.

"What now?" Brendan thought out loud.

Riptor, Orchid and Jago were free and they captured Brendan before he was able to use any of his time to escape them.

"Get him out of here and take him jail, boys." Orchid said to Riptor and Jago as an order. "I'm sure the last thing that Salem would want right now for him to be running around and causing evil construction, like his father."

Riptor and Jago took off with Brendan in cuffs.

"Everything's okay here, and everyone is safe." Orchid assured Russell of that. "I was here the whole time."

"Alina and 2D, get down here." Murdoc said as a direct order.

Alina and 2D flew the broom to the ground safely, and 2D let Alina off on her feet and handed the broom over to her.

"Are you okay?" 2D asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks you." Alina smiled back at him.

"Good, now let's get out of here before something else happens." Murdoc said as he took Alina's hand and led the way.

"Before you go I think we should get Noodle back to the MCH before, just so we could make sure that she's okay." Orchid suggested in a concern tone. "The last thing we need is for someone to get sick on us as soon as they're home."

"Alright, but make it quick so that we could get out of here." Murdoc warned her.

Back at the MCH everyone else waited in the waiting room while Noodle was in the room. Murdoc was getting seriously irritated, even though they've only been waiting for ten minutes since they've got there, and Russell was starting to get worried because he didn't hear anything yet.

2D was holding Alina's hand the whole time.

Crystal was trying to get Murdoc to stay calm and think about positive things.

Russell was pacing the floor the whole time in hopes that everything would come back good and that everything's okay.

Orchid came back into the waiting room, and Russell stopped and turned to face her and waited to hear what she had to say.

"Alright, they have some good news; Noodle is alright, and she is no longer sick." Orchid said.

Everyone, including Maura, started to smile as soon as they've heard those words.

"But, there's an additional news go along with that." Orchid went on. "The doctor said that while they did another check they've discovered that she's pregnant." She finally told them.

She looked around to see that there were a few upset faces in the crowd. But it's mainly Russell.

"Victoria, Kayla, 2D; you three get out and take the girls' with you." Russell said as an order.

As soon as they left the room they closed the door behind them.

"How far along is she?" Russell asked Orchid.

"She's surprisingly a month into the pregnancy already." Orchid said. "But don't worry, the baby's fine. They did an ultrasound and everything."

Mean while everyone else was waiting outside in the hallway.

"That's two people already in Kong Studios, and I don't need anyone else joining the trend with me." Victoria was getting herself a bottle of water. "And I hope they don't think that I have something to do with this."

"They're not going to do that." Kayla was looking at her cell phone to see the time and noticed that it was already three something in the afternoon.

Then Murdoc, Crystal, Russell and Noodle finally walked out into the hallway and baby Lizzie was asleep in Crystal's arms.

Alina handed Noodle her magic waned "Noodle?"

"I'm fine." Noodle responded with a smile.

"When we get back I want you to call James and tell him about the baby." Russell had said in a calm voice.

Noodle responded with a nod.

"So are we suppose to get back home?" Dreamina asked.

"Alina, do you mind?" Murdoc turned to her.

Alina used a force field to take them back home to Kong Studios.

Noodle told James about the baby, and everything went smoothly from there. And practice even went through smoothly.

Then it's the night of the Christmas concert for Kong Studios. Everyone was back in the dressing room getting ready for the big show, and they all looked so cute and pretty in their costumes for the big show. Even Anna and Molly looked adorable in their own costumes.

Then show went great from start to finish and everyone clapped at the end of each song that was performed by the Kong Studio chorus group, and Gorillaz and La' Vega got to perform three songs at the end of the show. And the show was recorded and someone's taken pictures for the Kong Studio's Chorus book, and even everyone their pictures taken as a group and individually.

And then it's Christmas day, finally, and everyone is rushing downstairs to open up their presents under the tree-and the Christmas lights were on. Everyone got a bunch of things, and they were excited and grateful for the things that they've got, and they've even got gift for each other as well. And people were starting to show up at Kong Studio for Christmas with even more gifts than ever. But Christmas is about family, and it is so much better to give something than it is to receive something.

And then everyone turned their attention to Kayla and Craig since they've said the both of them have an announcement to make. And their big announcement is that they are expecting a baby too, and everyone was excited to hear that.

Then New Year's came around and everyone was hanging out at Kong Studios with their big chorus books and getting everyone to sign it. It was a crazy day since there was a big event that was taking place.

And Victoria was looking forward to giving birth in a few more weeks, which had led into the new year.

Alina and 2D were signing each other music books.

"Here's your book, signed and ready to be read." Alina handed 2D his book back.

"Okay, and here's yours." 2D handed Alina's book back to her.

"Thank you." Alina responded with a smile.

2D got out of his seat. "I'm going to get a soda, do you want anything?" He asked her.

"Sure, thanks." Alina smiled.

2D smiled back at her as he took off.

Alina was about to open her music book until Maura walked up behind her.

"Hey, Alina, can you sign my book for me?" Maura asked her.

"Of course; and you could sign my book as well." Alina handed her music book to Maura and took Maura's music book so she could sign it.

Alina wrote a message in Maura's book and had finished at the same time Maura had finished writing in Alina's book. Then they've handed it back to each other.

"Did you see the message that 2D wrote in your book?" Maura asked Alina.

"Not yet. I was about to until you stopped me-but don't worry about it, I could just read it now." Alina opened her book and search for the message that 2D had wrote for her before he left.

"I don't know what you're going to think about it when you read it." Maura made a comment about it without saying what's written.

The message from 2D said : "_if I asked to merry me one day would you say yes?_"

Alina started to smile after she read it to herself.

"Oh, a smile, that's a good thing. I think." Maura noticed the look on Alina's face. She took a seat across the table from Alina.

Alina was still looking over the message.

"Glade to see that it put a smile on your face." 2D said from behind her.

Alina turned around and saw that 2D had came back with the sodas, unaware that she was behind him this whole time.

"You're not proposing to her tonight, are you?" Maura asked 2D before Alina had a chance to say anything.

"Not tonight, but one day." 2D answered the question with honesty.

"Oh, I was about to say she's still in school." Maura said back to him.

"Maura, he's going to wait until after we graduate-although it's not until June." Alina pointed out. Then she turned to 2D. "And the answer is yes." She told him.

Then Alina and 2D shared a kiss.

With just two seconds left until midnight everyone rushed outside to see the fire works take place. And the count down began.

THREE! TWO! ONE!

HAPPY NEW YEARS!

_Happy New years from everyone at Kong Studios_

**Episode Nine**

**Maura's B-Day**

It was the night before Maura's birthday, and she's been counting down the hours until the big event all day long, and everyone's been talking about how she is planning to celebrate the big events. She chose to go to the movies and go back to Kong Studios for a little cake and ice cream.

The girls' were in the den watching TV since Murdoc, his parents, Crystal, Anna and Lizzie were all in the living room watching TV. They were watching music videos on BET. They even saw all of their music videos playing on BET in the process to a bunch of their songs from their last two CD's that went all the way to build board top music, and so did Gorillaz. Gorillaz even tied up with La' Vega on most of the charts.

"So, Maura, are you excited about the big day?" Victoria asked her. She's about to give birth to her baby girl soon in a few weeks. She really hopes that Brendan isn't going to find a way to sneak out of jail in the magical world just so he could come and see her.

"Yes, very." Maura responded with a smile.

"She invited Cody to this big event so of course she's going to be excited about it since she gets to see him and bug him all day." Noodle said in a rude tone. "And then she contradicted Alina when she was talking to 2D on New Years."

She and Maura are still going at it.

"That is not true." Maura defended herself.

"You don't care about Cody more than your friends?" Noodle said to her.

"No, I know my friends come first." Maura said.

"And you didn't say anything about Alina and 2D's conversation on New Years?" Noodle pointed that out as well.

"I did because I thought the wrong thing, for your information." Maura defended herself once again against Noodle. "And she's my best friend so of course I would have a thing or two to say about it if it was what I was thinking that night."

"Oh give me a break." Noodle said to Maura.

"You need to shut up and think about minding your own business for once instead of getting into other people's business all the time." Maura stood up to Noodle (according to her book) and told her off.

"Oh my word, you two are worse than listening to drunk people fighting at a bar." Alina said to both of them with irritation from their fight. "Give it a rest already." But she was joking around and being serious at the same time.

Maura and Noodle were about to keeping going at it until Russell walked into the room.

"Girls', it's time for bed, we have a big day tomorrow." Russell told them.

The girls' went up to their rooms and got ready for bed like they were told.

Maura was still keeping track of the hours left until her birthday since it was a big deal to her. Then again, why wouldn't it be a big to everyone. And she had even thought about it when she went to bed that night.

The next morning Maura woke up early to the bright sun shine in January when it was the middle of winter. She thought of it as a good way to wake up on her birthday.

Then her bedroom door opened and everyone was walking into her room and had sung happy birthday to her and handed Maura her birthday gifts.

"Thanks, everyone." Maura said with a smile although she was hiding the fact that she wasn't happy about Noodle being her room regardless of everyone else being in there with her and coming to say happy birthday to her.

Noodle wasn't about having to in there either.

"Let's just hope that this is going to be a day that we don't have any danger during the event because I don't feel like dealing with it any longer. I'll really be glade when the whole magical thing is over." That was Murdoc's wish for her Maura on her birthday.

"Yes, I agree." Russell was on Murdoc's side with this one.

"I'm sure that nothing like that is going to happen." Maura assured them that very moment that everything's going to be okay. "Besides, Brendan's locked away for good. I don't think he'll be coming out of there anytime soon."

"I hope so." Murdoc wasn't too sure how long it was going to last this time now it is finally happening. "Alright, everyone, let's get out of here and let Maura get ready."

Everyone went out the room and closed the door behind them. It didn't take long, and people were starting to show up since Maura pretty much invited all of her friends as well as Cody. Noodle didn't want to go, but she didn't have a choice but to go since she was being forced to. 2D went with them as well finally decided to invite him, Anna and Molly with them.

Everyone was ready for the big trip to the mall and to see the movie. They saw the Twilight saga: New Moon. And as soon as the movie was over they did a little shopping and talked about the movie. They've had nothing but positive things to say about the new twilight movie, and then they started talking about the twilight book series as well.

They went into as many stores as they could think of before they decided to call it a night and head home. Maura racked up with a bunch of things from all of the stores that she likes.

But they had to keep in mind that Victoria, Kayla, and Noodle were pregnant and they had to be careful while walking around the mall. And Kayla's still in her relationship with Craig, and Noodle's still in her relationship with James.

Maura and Cody were walking together most of the time in front of everyone else.

"Cody, what time is it?" Maura asked him when they've finally got to the very last store on their list.

Cody pulled out his cell phone.

"It's already 8:30pm." Cody informed her.

"Okay, so we could call them when we're done here." Maura said as a plan as she formed it in her head.

After they had finished in the store they've asked Alina to call Kong Studios and tell them to pick them up. Then they walked outside and waited for their ride.

"Well, next we could just call pull and have someone else drive us." Cody made a comment about that.

"Hay, Murdoc's Winnebago maybe creepy but it's the only car that's big enough for all of us." 2D told him.

"Whatever." Cody said to him in a joking kind of way.

"Just don't bother him while he's driving because he does have a temper that can erupt at any moment if no one stops." 2D warned them.

"Yep, I've seen that happen before." Alina agreed with him after witnessing that happen before a few times. "And he only snaps off on you." She told 2D.

"I'm about to sit somewhere out of his sight because I'm not doing anything, and he's yelling at him and acting stupid." 2D said to Alina.

"Yeah, I've noticed that too." Alina was on his side with this one.

"Is it really that bad when I'm not there?" Maura asked them.

"You have no idea." 2D said to her. "And the funny thing is that if Crystal, Anna and Lizzie are in the room with him he'll stop himself and he won't do it in front of them. But Russell and Noodle see it a lot too."

Murdoc finally showed up in his Winnebago thirty minutes later, and opened the door them to get in.

"Alright, come on, we still have some other stuff to do at home." Murdoc had said to them as they walked on and took a seat. He checked to make sure that he had everyone, and then drove off in a rush for the studio before it got any later.

As soon as they got back to Kong Studios they all went into the kitchen as soon as they walked in and prepare for cake and ice cream. They all had sung happy birthday to Maura, for the last time that day.

"Oh, Maura, Alina said that we got our scores for that math test and everyone had past." Dreamina informed her.

"Oh yeah, I saw my score yesterday and I got one point lower than Alina, and she got a hundred plus extra credit points." Maura pointed out.

"Good, and Noodle got the same score too." Kayla pointed out. "And they got five points higher than me without the extra credit points."

"Same here." Leah-Anne spoke up. "I just hope that she's not going to accuse any of the other students who got the same score for cheating because I think I saw, at lease two people, who got the lowest score, copying off of each other a few days ago when we took the test."

"I'm sure she's not going to notice unless they both have the same answers. And, if they got the lowest score in class then they're both in even more trouble because of that too." Maura pointed out. "Not only that, but they could get written up for it right then and there."

"Good point." Victoria said.

And after the cake and ice cream was over everyone went home for the night, and Maura had a really good time on her birthday. And Riptor, Orchid and Jago had stopped by and wished Maura a happy birthday.

**Episode Ten**

**Victoria's baby**

Victoria's baby was due any day at any given moment, and she already decided to name the baby Lilly. She just hopes that she's going to be able to keep Lilly as far away from Brendan as possible and that he doesn't hear the news of the baby's birth, and she'd put so much hope and good things into her mind about this baby-and her expectation are loud and clear in her mind. She told herself that if the baby has magical powers then so be it. She knows that it's likely to happen rather she likes it or not, and she will tell Lilly all about it when she gets older or starts to show signs of any magical powers.

There was a knock at Victoria's bedroom door that took her away from her train of thoughts about the baby.

"Come in." Victoria called out.

The door opened and Kayla walked into the room.

"Victoria, are you ready to go? We have an interview in a few minutes about our new CD that we're working on. Then we have to go down to the hospital so that Noodle could find out the sex of her baby, and the same for me." Kayla asked her.

She and Victoria agreed not to let Alina and Maura public speak in order to let the both of them have a privet life prier to them being famous and making music.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Victoria got up from the rocking chair that was placed in her room for the baby, grabbed her bag and suitcase just in case something happens while on the road.

Then their communication charms went off as they were on their way out the door with everything in hand. It was orchid.

"Hey, Orchid." Kayla greeted her.

"Kayla, is Victoria with you?" Orchid asked.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact she's right here now." Kayla said to her. "Is everything okay?" She asked.

"No, I have some bad news." Orchid went on. "Brendan got out of his cell and we are looking for him allover again. Riptor and Jago are already looking for him back in the human world because he thinks that they think that he might be there because of Victoria and the baby."

"You can't be serious." Victoria started to worry a little bit.

"I'm afraid so; and in the mean time, Grace and myself are looking for me him in the magical world." Orchid added that last part. "We're hoping that we could find him in here before it's too late. And he's probably going after Alina too so he could get revenge, and stop her so she won't get in the way of him getting the baby."

"We're getting ready to leave now, but we'll keep an eye out for him." Victoria, in a calmer voice, had assured her that everything was under control from here.

"Alright, be careful." Orchid warned them and signed off of her communication charm.

"That boy is going to be the pit of our worries." Victoria said as they walked out to the car with their things and took off for the interview.

Mean while Alina was watching TV in the living room with 2D and they sat there watching their music videos the whole time. Murdoc and Crystal were in the kitchen and waiting with their cell phones at hand to hear from Victoria and Kayla, and Anna was in her room hanging out with Molly and they were watching a movie. Noodle was up in her room hanging out with James until it was time for their appointment.

"So what do you think that baby's going to be?" James asked Noodle.

"I don't know. But whatever it is we're still going to love them with all our heart." Noodle said with a smile. "Good thing Maura's at her house instead of here to bother the mess out of us like she always does, but she's going to meet up with us there and go back to her house."

"I'm sure she wouldn't be that bad." James said to her.

Russell walked into the room.

"Hey, Kayla and Victoria are on their way back from their interview so we're all going to leave as soon as they get here." Russell said to them.

And just in time the door to the car lot had opened, and they already knew who it was.

"That's them now." Russell said.

Noodle and James got up and walked with Russell downstairs to the kitchen and went out to the car lot with everyone else.

It was an hour long drive from Kong Studios to the hospital and Victoria had told them everything that Orchid had just told her and Kayla.

When they got there they meat up with Maura, and Craig was also there for Kayla, waiting for them outside and she was aware of what was being said. She was mainly there for Kayla more than she was for Noodle.

Kayla and Craig found out that they were having a girl, and Noodle and James had found out that they were having a boy. Then they were on their way back to Kong Studios as soon as they were done there.

As soon as they got back into the house Alina went to her room.

When she walked in and closed the door she was grabbed from behind, but it was took dark to see who it was. And their hand covered her mouth.

"You are not getting away from me this time." It was voice she recognized by now wherever she heard it.

Alina moved the hand from her mouth. "Brendan, I know why you're here so you might as well just leave because Victoria doesn't want you here or anywhere near her. It's up to her rather you come or not." She told him with a stern voice. Alina used her magic to get Brendan to let go of her, and Brendan lost his grip on her and fell to the floor.

Alina took off before he could catch her.

"You get back here!" Brendan started running until he got stopped in his tracks by 2D and Riptor and Jago. "Oh, what is this? A social gathering?" He wasn't took happy at all about what was going on."

"Brendan, you're going back to the magical world rather you like it or not." Jago told him.

But Brendan took off before he could catch him.

"Where is he going now?" Jago asked them.

"He's going to Victoria's room to catch her! We have to stop him!" Alina hurried to get there and they followed her.

They ran as fast as they could to beat Brendan, but when they got to Victoria they saw that everything was fine.

"What's going on?" Victoria asked them.

"Brendan's back, did he come in here?" Alina asked her.

"No, he hasn't been here at all actually, and I'm still keeping an eye out for him." Victoria answered, cradling her stomach.

Later that day they meat up in the woods with Riptor, Orchid and Jago so that they could prepare for Brendan's next plan of attack. Riptor, Orchid and Jago brought another guy with them. Craig, Cody and James joined them.

"Alright, we've got a few things to work on before Brendan gets here, and before Victoria has her baby." Orchid began to tell them. "And before we begin we've brought in a reinforcement to help us out. Daemon is going to show us a few tricks that would be helpful in our next battle with Brendan."

"They're a pretty strong bunch, Daemon." Riptor said.

"They even look like it from what I see." Daemon had said looking around at each of them.

Daemon took it from there and carried on with the extra training.

"We're going to need some extra warlocks since we only have one here. The three of you will become warlocks as well." Daemon said to Craig, James and Cody. He began to prepare them for the process and started turning them into little warlocks as the boys had stood still and remind quiet during the process.

"Alright, you're all done." Daemon said to them.

They took their seats and started seeing glowing rings around their hands in three different colors.

Daemon showed all of the moves and how to do them, and he went around to see how people were doing. Victoria even got the hang of it as soon as she started doing them and combining them together after each one just like everyone else.

"Keep it up, Victoria, and you'll be even better than you are now." Daemon said to her. He kept walking to check on everyone else and to see how they were doing.

Alina was doing great as well, and she had everything down packed from start to finish. Daemon noticed her apart from everyone else that was practicing all of the magical things they've learned because of the sent of her witch blood. Alina's witch blood turned out to be thicker than everyone's because she's been a witch a little longer than they have. Daemon pulled a hat from his coat pocket and handed it to Alina.

"Here, you're going to need this; Brendan's tracking you mainly with the sent of your witch blood and we don't want you to get caught." Daemon placed the hat properly on her head and kept walking.

After everyone had finished up with practice they all went back to Kong Studios and got some rest.

The next day was one of the biggest days yet to come.

Everyone was off hanging out around Kong Studios, and Victoria was in her room laying down in her bed, thinking about the baby and how wonderful it would be when the baby finally comes and she could hold her in her arms.

Alina, Kayla, Maura and Noodle had walked right into Victoria's bed room so that they could hang out with her for a little bit while still keeping a look out for Brendan.

"Hay, Victoria, we're all here." Kayla said with a smile as they took a seat on the edge of Victoria's bed so that they could give her some space to relax and not to crowd her.

"Hay, ladies'." Victoria greeted them with a smile. "If Brendan bothers to come in here looking for me when the baby's born I will snack the mess out of him."

"Would like to do the honors for you so that he won't be able to take the baby out of your arms?" Alina said as a joke.

"Probably, depending on how I feel if it does happen." Victoria laughed with her.

A portal started to show up in the middle of the room, and Brendan appeared out of nowhere.

"I knew I'd find you all here." Brendan said to them as he walked over to the bed. "I've been looking allover for you, Victoria."

"Brendan, you better get out of here before you get hurt-I am so serious right now, I'm not kidding." Alina warned him and pulled out her waned to use on him if he ignored her request.

"Not a chance, witch." Brendan responded.

"Brendan, like I've said a million times I don't want you here at all." Victoria had said to him with anger.

Then she felt her water break, and she began to yell for help.

"Oh no, it's time." Victoria told them.

"What?" Maura asked.

"The baby's coming." Alina explained to them.

Before they could help Brendan grabbed Victoria and took her back to the magical world. They tried to save her but the portal had closed on them.

2D rushed into the room to see what was going on.

"What happened?" 2D asked them.

"Brendan came in here and grabbed Victoria, we have to save her before the baby is born!" Alina said.

"Alina, you, 2D and Noodle go and save Victoria while Maura and I get the others so we could help." Kayla started taking charge. "And be careful while you're there. Alina, wear your hat so Brendan won't know that you guys are there."

Alina formed a portal for her, 2D and Noodle and went to the magical world to get Victoria out of her danger.

As soon as they got there they were able to track down Brendan with their magical powers and technology. He was hiding out in some big building that looked like some old abandoned castle.

"So what do we do now that we've got them?" Noodle asked.

"I'm going in, you guys wait out here for the others to show up." Alina instructed them. She got out her waned and prepared herself for anything.

2D wanted to say something.

"Alina-"

"Cover for me, I have to save Victoria and that baby." Alina took off and went in through a hidden window.

She looked around to make sure that Brendan wasn't able to see her anywhere. As soon as she made sure that it was clear she went in and began to look for Victoria. She'd heard a baby crying and followed, knowing that it would lead her to wherever Victoria is. She finally found Victoria in a room that located behind a mirror that couldn't be broken and went in there.

She saw a teenage boy standing by her bedside.

"Victoria, are you alright?" Alina asked her as soon as she saw the baby cradled in her arms.

"I am for now, thanks to Halo." Victoria answered. "Halo is Brendan's son; he's created by Brendan's magic. He was here the whole time and we didn't even know it. But he is a good person, unlike Brendan, he uses his powers for good."

"Nice to meet you." Halo said to Alina.

"We have to get the both of you out of here before-" Alina was grabbed before she could finish off her sentence and was taken out of the room back to the entrance way of the building.

"Looks like you came alone, all by yourself without your friends. What a foolish choice that was." Brendan released Alina from his grip.

"As soon as my friends get here you're going to be sorry." Alina had her waned all ready to go.

"Oh, so I guess your little boyfriend is going to fight me off, since he's the reason I found you alone." Brendan prepared his waned too.

"You leave 2D out of this; he has nothing to do with your problems." Alina stood up for him.

Brendan used his magical and knocked Alina across the room, but Alina stopped herself from falling in the process. It's surprising what some people could in a black sun dress and a pair of black heals.

Alina fixed her glasses and used her magic to stop Brendan before he did anything else that was going to hurt her. Brendan fell to the ground and wasn't able to balance and keep himself from doing that.

Then 2D and the others rushed in to help her and get Victoria and baby Lilly out of there, and Alina also told them about Halo and wanted them to save him too. Murdoc and wanted to jump and go after Brendan before he hurt anyone else.. And then Brendan used his magic to knock Alina's hat off. Alina tried to get it but Brendan stopped her before she was able to get to it.

"Say goodbye, witch." Brendan used his magical power to make an attempted to drain Alina's witch blood, which was a bad thing because her witch blood was mixed into her human blood.

Maura and Noodle were arguing over who was going to save Alina, but 2D used his magic to save Alina instead before she lost all of her blood. 2D rushed over to catch Alina before she hit the floor while Craig, James and Cody took care of Brendan. Kayla, and Murdoc and also joined 2D to help Alina while Maura and Noodle got Victoria back to Kong Studios, along with Lilly and Halo.

Alina had fainted and they tried to get to wake up.

"Alina, it's going to be okay. I'm here now." 2D whispered into her ear.

Kayla figured out what was going on.

"You guys, the smell of her witch blood linking and we have to stop it before she loses it." Kayla said to them.

"What does that mean?" Murdoc asked them.

"It means we're going to lose her if it's too late." 2D grabbed Alina's hat and put it on her head, and that stopped the smell of her witch blood from linking out and started to bring back the blood that she lost due to Brendan's little attack when he tried to drain it from her. He'd took his jacket and wrapped it around her. "Alina, can you hear me?" 2D said to her.

"ALINA, WAKE UP!" Murdoc called out to her. He wanted to make Brendan pay for what he did to his goddaughter.

He reached out for Alina's waned and tried to use it on Brendan, but there wasn't anything he could do with it. Then he saw a broken piece of glass that had came from the window when they busted in so he grabbed that and threw it at Brendan when he saw his chance, and hit didn't miss Brendan. Brendan's blood started gushing out everywhere just from that little hit of glass.

"THAT'S FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY GODDAUGHTER!" Murdoc had said to him.

Jago and Grace took Brendan away while they were still trying to save Alina.

"How is she doing over here?" Murdoc asked.

"She's got all of her blood back now, but she's not waking up." 2D answered.

Murdoc took Alina's hand and held it.

"This whole thing isn't working, we have to try something else." Murdoc wasn't going to let go of Alina. He didn't want to lose her.

2D kissed Alina on the lips, and Alina began to open her eyes just a little and then they closed again.

Alina opened her eyes and saw that she was in a hospital room.

"Alina, are you okay?" She heard 2D's voice right next to her bed side.

Alina turned to see that he was there as well as everyone else.

"How are you feeling?" 2D asked Alina.

"I feel better." Alina answered.

"People with magical powers heal a lot faster than people in the human world, and that's even if they're half human." Riptor explained to them.

"You even look better." 2D said to Alina with a smile. He gave her a hug and had kissed her again. "And don't worry about Brendan, they took care of him this time."

"So everything's alright?" Alina asked them.

2D nodded with a smile.

Russell stepped into the room.

"How is she?" Russell asked them.

"She's defiantly great; not a broken bone or any sign of damage in sight." Riptor's voice was full of joy.

Russell walked over to Alina and moved her hair out of her eyes. "You were hurt pretty bad when I saw you. They used a portal to bring Crystal, Anna and myself here and brought you here while you sleeping." He told her. "But you're alright, for now."

"Murdoc was pretty upset, wasn't he?" Alina asked.

"We all were." Russell answered her. "We rushed as soon as we heard. But I think even though they said you could go home, you should stay here overnight." He added. "It won't be so bad, it's like staying overnight at a hospital back in our world. Except you're not hook up to any type of medical machines out there."

Alina didn't have anything to say about that because it was for safety reasons.

Russell walked out of the room.

"Don't worry, we'll be back to get you. And Victoria said thanks for, for being so brave and saving her, Lilly and Halo." 2D gave Alina a kiss on the forehead. "Murdoc's really getting a temper with Russell about you staying here."

"I could hear them from down the hall." Alina pointed out.

"You'll be home tomorrow, I promise. I love." 2D kissed Alina goodbye.

And the next day Alina came home and everyone was extremely happy about that and hugged her as soon as she came through the Kong Studio's door. And thankfully she didn't miss a day of school since it was the weekend. She and 2D shared another kiss, and everything was great from there. Nothing bad was going to happen again for a while.

**Gorillaz Fan Fiction**

**Book Listings**

1) Gorillaz Fan Fiction: Life At Kong Studios Book 1

2) Gorillaz Fan Fiction: Life At Kong Studios Book 1 ½

3) Gorillaz Fan Fiction: Life At Kong Studios Book 2

4) Gorillaz Fan Fiction: Life At Kong Studios Book 2 ½ part I

5) Gorillaz Fan Fiction: Life At Kong Studios Book 2 ½ part II

6) Gorillaz Fan Fiction: Life At Kong Studios Book 3

7) Gorillaz Fan Fiction: Life At Kong Studios Book 4

8) Gorillaz Fan Fiction: Life At Kong Studios Book 5

Play List for Book Series

1) Gorillaz- Clints Eastwood

2) Gorillaz- M1A1

3) Gorillaz- Tomorrow Comes the Day

4) Gorillaz- Slow Country

5) Gorillaz- Feel Good inc.

6) Gorillaz- Dare

7) Gorillaz- El Emama

8) Gorillaz- Stylo

9) La' Vega- Fairytale Ending

The Musical World of Kong Studios

with Gorillaz and La' Vega book 2 ½ part I


End file.
